Forced Married
by HunLoveHan
Summary: {YO!YO! Chap 7 Update} Luhan salah seorang Staff di naungan Para Artis ternama ia akan segera dijodohkan dan ia dipaksa untuk segera menikah jika ia belum mempunyai calon pasangan untuk menikah maka ia akan dipaksa untuk segera menikah namun Luhan berpikir dan melihat Foto dirinya dengan salah satu artis yakni Oh Sehun dan ia akan memanfaatkan foto tersebut/HunHan Story/BL/RnR
1. Chapter 1

Cast : Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Other Cast: EXO members and Other

Gengre: Marriage Life,Comedy Love,Friendship and Romance

Rate: T-M

Length: Chapter

Happy Reading…..

Luhan POV

Mataku merasakan silau karena sinar matahari mulai masuk kedalam kamarku. Sulit sekali dan terasa berat untuk aku membukanya. Waktu tidurku kenapa sangat singkat. Aku ingin tidur lagi. Dengan sangat malas aku bangun karena bunyi alarm sialan ini terus saja menggangguku. Mau aku rusak, tapi… aku tidak sanggup untuk membelinya lagi. Nasibku seperti gelandangan saja Ya Ampun! Dan Aku kenapa selalu mengeluh setiap hari.

Tak lama kemudian.. Alarm ponselku juga berbunyi dengan lagu yang berjudul EXO Call Me Baby yang sudah memanggilku. Kenapa aku memakai alarm itu karena aku merasa aku ini adalah kekasih mereka. Ini menambah sedikit semangatku.

Aku perlahan-lahan Turun dari ranjangku... Bukan ranjang Sih sebenarnya, aku tidur dikasur lantai. Dengan malas aku membuka selimutku.

"Hoammm…..Good Morning… Mama,Baba."

Aku tersenyum melihat foto mereka yang sengaja aku pasang didepan pintu kamarku. Mereka adalah penyemangatku. Apalagi Mama, walau beliau sudah meninggal karena sakit saat aku masih duduk dibangku sekolah menengah tapi ia cukup berjasa dalam hidupku dan Baba? jangan tanyakan dulu soal Baba ku? Walau aku sangat menyanyanginya.. Tapi aku begini juga karena dia.

Ahh.. Sudahlah. Masih pagi. Aku tidak mau Mood ku kembali buruk jika membicarakan masalah keluargaku. Apalagi Baba. Semoga dia dalam keadaan baik dan sehat sekarang. Tapi kapan Baba akan datang kepadaku? Membawaku pergi? Ahh lebih baik aku tidak usah memikirkan ini.. Aku harus semangat menjalani hidup seperti ini. Aku harus optimis bahwa suatu hari nanti Baba akan datang.

"Chayo Xiao Lu!" itulah kata-kata penyemangatku selalu dipagi hari.

"OMO! Jam 10?" pekikku saat melihat jam dinding ternyata sudah jam 10?

Ya astaga! Bagaimana kalau aku dipecat? Aku baru saja diangkat dari menjadi karyawan kontrak! Aish Jinja… Pabbo Luhan!

Dengan bergerak cepat aku segera menuju kamar mandi. Tak seperti kebanyakan orang disana, aku tidak membutuhkan waktu untuk mandi.

Secukupnya saja. Mandi itu bukankah membersihkan diri? Bukan begitu? Jadi hanya membersihkan diri saja bukan? Kalian tahu maksudku… Sudahlah. Aku tahu, pasti kalian kira aku hanya cuci muka? Tidak aku mandi hanya perlu waktu 3 menit. Dan menurutku paling lama adalah 5 sampai 10 menit. Entahlah.. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan segala hal yang berbau cepat.*Luhan jorok*

_oOo_

Aku setengah berlari menuju dimana ruanganku berada sekarang. Gedung ini memang besar, tapi masih besar perusahaan Itu dulu sebelum kami bangkrut dan sekarang kami jatuh miskin. Miris sekali. Tapi apapun itu, aku tidak boleh meratapi hidupku yang sekarang. Bukankah Tuhan sangat membenci itu. Jadi aku akan berusaha untuk hidup walau aku sekarang seoarng diri di Korea.

Mata Rusaku membaca tulisan yang menempel dipintu tersebut. Dengan sangat hati-hati aku membukanya. Semoga belum ada yang datang. Semoga saja Luhan Manly Aku berdoa dalam hati, agar aku tidak terkena amarah sungyeol.

"Lu! Jangan seperti seorang yang hendak mencuri…"

Suara seperti itu. Aku sangat hafal. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sungyeol. Dia adalah atasanku, aku sekarang bertugas bersama dia, bukan tetapi Aku adalah asistennya.

Aku segera masuk dengan sedikit membungkukkan badanku kearahnya.

"Kau terlambat lagi. Apa kau tidak mempunyai alarm?" katanya lagi padaku.

"Punya aku punya Alarm .."

"Ponsel?"

"Uhh?" aku mendongak. Lebih tepatnya, aku berani menatapnya. Aku lihat wajahnya sedikit kesal, baiklah aku tahu aku salah. Sudah tiga hari berturut aku telat. Biasanya walau telat, itupun tidak setiap hari. Paling seminggu tiga kali, tapi tidak setiap hari.

"lalu alasan apa yang akan kau pakai lagi."

"Tadi aku menunggu bus sangat lama. Jadi-"

"Sudahlah. Sejak dari trainne menjadi karyawan, sampe sekarang aku hafal sifatmu itu. Aku heran kenapa kau diterima sebagai karyawan disini" katanya lagi. Tapi kali ini dia sedikit santai. Dengan perasaan sedikit bersalah aku menundukkan wajahku.

"Baiklah. Antarkan map ini pada bagian keuangan. Ini keperluan member EXO selama satu bulan"

Aku mendongak. EXO? Bukankah katanya Sungyeol ini menangani Boa noona? Lalu kenapa ganti menjadi EXO? Hhh.. andai saja Boa . Aku berharap bisa ke China dengan gratis. Paling tidak aku bisa mengunjungi tempat-tempat favoritku. Tempat tinggalku dulu. Ya sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Ada leader bertampang malaikat dan Setidaknya nanti aku bisa mengusap keringatnya kalau aku menjadi staff saat di konser EXOLUXION nanti. Ya Tuhan. Apa yang aku pikirkan.

"Kenapa kau masih disini?"

"Ahh.. hehehe Ne.."

Aku berjalan sambil mengamati isi dalam Map tersebut. Ternyata ini kebutuhan member EXO.

Jangan kira aku tidak tahu EXO?.Oh Aku tahu sekali mereka, bukannya karena aku bekerja di SM. Karena memang mereka terkenal dan dieluk elukan oleh semua para gadis di korea.

Oh Tidak! Aku hanya hafal dengan beberapa member Suho dan Chanyeol sudah selebih nya ia tidak mengetahui

Jadi pekerjaan Sungyeol ini adalah mengurusi member EXO yang ada di Dorm. Juga kalau EXO ada keperluan keluar negeri. Apa saja yang dibutuhkan, Asistennya sebenarnya tidak hanya aku. Tapi memang aku ini sekarang difokuskan hanya untuk Sungyeol.

Tunggu! Ini bukankah ruangan latihan.. Aku melihat tulisan yang tertera disana. Umm,EXO WE ARE ONE? Kenapa tidak WE ARE ALIEN? Gumam pria mungil sepi? Ya mungkin karena membernya sibuk semua jadi mereka jarang latihan?

"Haishhh astaga" aku merasakan aku ingin buang air kecil. Selalu seperti ini setiap pagi.

Dengan cepat aku berlari menuju kamar mandi. Ya, sepatu ini juga sangat menggangguku. Sudah sangat sakit sekali jika digunakan. Maklum, sudah waktunya aku ganti sepatu. Ohh, uang lagi.

Author POV

Pria bermata elang ini berulangkali menatap ponselnya yang terus berdering. Ia tidak mau mengangkatnya. Managernya telah berulangkali menelponnya tapi ia malas walau hanya mengatakan kata 'Yeobeoseo'.

"Isshh! Hyung menyebalkan… Sudah aku bilang, aku malas datang ke kantor tetap saja menyuruhku. Hhh" yah dia adalah Maknae EXO Oh Sehun.

Seringai Sehun keluar seketika. Jam segini, memang paling enak untuk tertidur didalam selimut hangatnya. Ini hanya keperluan tanda tangan yang tidak penting sampai menyuruh Sehun datang ke SM Building.

Sehun membenarkan rambutnya yang sedikit acak-acakan dan juga membuka maskernya. Walau matanya masih terlihat sangat sembab tapi ia masih saja terlihat sangat tampan. Nah, didalam kantor dirasa aman untuk membuka penyamaran nya. Tapi disaat yang tidak ia duga sama sekali. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang membuatnya merubah raut wajahnya.

"Aish Astagaaa!"

Sehun memegang perutnya. Melilit sekali. Aigoo. Sepertinya dia membutuhkan toilet

"Ya.. kenapa datang disaat yang tidak tepat" ucapnya sambil memegang perutnya. Sementara ponselnya terus saja berbunyi.

"Ahh… Mana ada toilet didekat sini.. Aish"

Sehun, dia tidak bisa berpikir normal kalau panik seperti ini. Ia terus berjalan mencari tolet terdekat. Matanya menangkap tulisan yang sangat ia maksudkan. Senyum lebar kini menghiasi wajahnya.

'Toilet Karyawan' Hanya tulisan itu yang ia baca. Selanjutnya ia langsung masuk tanpa menunggu apa-apa lagi. Sehun mulai membuka pintu, ia melihat ada kaca wastafel. Dilihatnya lagi. Hanya ada satu bilik dan pintunya juga tertutup.

Sehun, dengan sangat tergesa-gesa ia segera membuka pintu bilik tersebut. Ia sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Sungguh, ini tidak biasanya.

Ceklekk!

Sesosok pria cantik yang tengah duduk dan tanpa sengaja memperlihatkan bagian bawah tubuhnya. kini mendongak dan menatap Sehun. Demikian juga dengan Sehun. Pria ini menatap pria cantik itu dari atas hingga bawah. Dan dengan jelas ia melihat kulit putih mulus paha pria itu. Apa paha pria?

Pria cantik itu hanya berkedip beberapa kali. Ia belum sadar Sehun memasuki toilet nya!

Mulut Sehun masih terbuka karena melihat apa yang ada didepannya. Sungguh ini diluar dugaannya sama sekali. Paha itu.. Ya Tuhan! Paha pria mana yang mulus seperti itu? Astaga Sehun segera menutup mulutnya.

"Huaaaaaaaaaaaa Yakkkkkkkkkk!"

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Keduanya sama-sama berteriak dengan sangat kencang.

Dengan sangat cekatan tangan Luhan segera meraih kran air dan menyemprotkannya kearah Sehun.

"Yakkkk! Yakkk!"

_oOo_

Luhan.. pria mungil itu masih menunggu Sehun didalam toilet. Matanya penuh dengan sorot kemarahan dan kekesalan. Harga diri sebagai seorang pria manly telah runtuh seketika hanya karena bagian tubuhnya telah terlihat sempurna oleh mata seorang pria es.

Pria yang ia tunggu masih didalam toilet menuntaskan masalah perutnya. Luhan tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa seorang pria langsung mendobrak toilet yang sedang digunakan? apa dia tidak bisa membaca. Dasar!

"Hhaaahhhh…"

Luhan menoleh dan menatap pria yang baru saja keluar dari bilik toilet. Sehun. Ia sedang melepas kaos nya. Luhan seketika membulatkan matanya ketika melihat pria didepannya ini hanya memakai kaos dalam saja. Yang benar saja. Kulit putih mulus pria ini begitu nyata dapat terlihat oleh Luhan…

"Yaakk! Kau tidak sopan!" pekik Luhan.

"Tidak sopan bagaimana menurutmu? Aku masih memakai kaos dalam! Kau tidak tahu.. kaosku basah dan itu. Karenamu!" Sehun mengusap rambutnya yang basah karena semprotan air dari Luhan.

Luhan terdiam.. kemudian Sehun menatap pria cantik itu. Kenapa? Apa ada yang salah.. batinnya? Ohh.. seketika Sehun tahu. Pasti pria cantik ini terperangah melihat ketampanannya. Tsskkk! memang pesona Oh Sehun sangat mempesona bahkan pria pun menyukai nya.

"Kau untuk apa masih menungguku? Kau mau minta foto, tanda tangan?" ucap Sehun menawarkan. Pria cantik itu hanya mencibir Luhan dengan tatapan kesalnya.

"Kau percaya diri sekali. Memangnya siapa kau?! Kau bukan Artis huh?!" jawab Luhan enteng.

"Aku minta kau meminta maaf dan bertanggung jawab." kata Luhan lagi.

"Tskk.. apa?! Aku sedang terburu-buru! Eh, tunggu! Kau bilang kau tidak mengenaliku?! Yang benar saja…" Sehun mengabaikan apa kata Luhan.

Sehun seketika mendekat kearah pria cantik itu dan menatap lekat wajah Luhan dari otomatis memundurkan sedikit wajahnya.

"Kau ini benar-benar orang korea bukan?" tanya Sehun menyelidik. Luhan bingung, kenapa malah pria ini yang kelihatannya kesal. Seharusnyakan dia yang kesal.

"aku orang beijing namun menetap di korea,memang nya kau kira aku orang mana?" Jawab Luhan seakan meremehkan pertanyaan Sehun.

"Tapi kenapa kau bodoh sekali. Apa kau tidak tahu?! Aku OH SEHUN MAKNAE TAMPAN DI EXO!"

Luhan seketika menutup telinganya karena teriakan Sehun bisa membuat ia tuli seketika.

"YA ! Tutup mulutmu atau kau akan terkena masalah denganku" protes Luhan.

Sehun berdecak dengan menunjukan smirk nya itu kearah Luhan

"Aku ini bukan sembarang pria. Apa katamu masalah? Orang bodohpun tahu aku tidak mungkin mau denganmu. Mereka tidak akan percaya semudah itu. Seorang Oh Sehun bersama Karyawan ckk memalukan!"

"Sombong sekali kau. Aku tidak menyangka ternyata member dari group yang mendunia sesombong dirimu" balas Luhan lagi.

Sehun hanya terus menatap kesal wajah pada Luhan karena memang pertama dia membuatnya basah. Kedua tidak mengenali Sehun. Dan ketiga, pria cantik ini begitu bodoh sehingga dia bisa melawan seorang Oh Sehun.

Sehun menghela nafas penjang. Ia tidak mau debat dengan pria cantik yang baru ia temui. Menemui managernya lebih penting sekarang.

"Mana ponselmu cantik?…"

Sehun kemudian menatap tangan Luhan yang memang kini tengah membawa ponselnya.

"Yaa cantik? Akan kubunuh kau…eh eh Untuk apa?" bingung dengan sikap Sehun yang tiba-tiba mengambil alih ponselnya. Dan kini ponselnya ada ditangan Sehun.

"Kau ingin aku bertanggung jawabkan atas apa yang aku lihat?!" jawab Sehun enteng. Luhan hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Ini.."

Sehun memperlihatkan nomor ponselnya sudah ada dikontak nama ponsel Luhan.

"Ini nomor ponselku. Kalau kau hamil kau bisa menghubungiku.. kau bisa menuntut aku untuk menikahimu! Bereskan?!"

Luhan membulatkan matanya tidak percaya apa kata Sehun barusan?. Hamil? Dia seorang pria ingat itu. Menikah? Enyah saja kau Setan. Dasar, pria ini benar-benar membuat ia naik darah. Meremehkan sekali….

"Kau… Kau seperti merendahkan harga diriku" ucap Luhan kesal.

"Tsskkk… Oh iya kau juga karyawan SM? Jadi tidak sulit untuk menemuiku… semua Staff bahkan pemilik sahampun tahu siapa aku!" ucap Sehun lagi mengabaikan kekesalan pria cantik didepannya ini.

"kenapa kau bisa tahu? Aku karyawan SM-" tanya Luhan gugup.

"bodoh.. Name tag mu tepat didadamu?"

"Xi Luhan. Nama yang aneh?" ucap Sehun sambil melihat name tag yang tertera didada Luhan. Entah kenapa Sehun masih menatap bagian itu. Kemeja putih yang pas melekat ditubuh Luhan membuat Sehun sedikit terpana.

Luhan seketika sadar, dengan cepat dia menutup bagian dadanya dengan kedua tangannya saat Sehun menatap name tagnya. Entah name tag atau yang lainnya Luhan persis seorang gadis yang dimana seorang pria menatap payudara seorang perempuan

Dengan sombongnya Sehun tersenyum kepada Luhan yang kini tampak melebarkan mulutnya. Wajah pria cantik itu sangat lucu. Bukan karena melihat Sehun yang hanya memakai kaos berlengan pendek… Tapi karena sikap Sehun ini. Ia baru menemui pria semacam ini seumur hidupnya.

"Kau mau apalagi?" tanya Sehun pada Luhan…

Pria cantik itu kemudian berkedip dan menormalkan mimik wajahnya. Sungguh ini baru pengalaman Luhan berbicara langsung dengan seorang idol, tapi kenapa pria ini sangat mempesona dibalik sifat dingin dan sombongnya.

"Ohh.. aku tahu.."

Sehun kemudian mensejajarkan tubuhnya disamping tubuh Luhan. Seketika pria cantik itu menoleh kearah Sehun. Ada apa dengan orang ini.

"Yaa.. pose sedikit.. jarang sekali aku berfoto dengan staff pria cantik sepertimu" ucap Sehun memperlihatkan senyum smirknya. Dia senang sekali membuat Luhan tampak bodoh seperti ini.

"Mwo? Yaaakkkkk.. apa maksudmu?" Luhan masih saja terkejut.

"Lihat ayo kekamera.. Hana.. dul.. set…"

Sebuah selca dirinya dengan Sehun baru saja terjadi. Luhan hanya berpose biasa saja menatap kamera.. Tapi pose Sehun? Kenapa… Senyumnya sungguh ughhh! Luhan buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya tidak tidak mana mungkin ia menyukai pria setan ini.

"Kau tidak suka Cantik?" Sehun melihat ekspresi wajah pria cantik didepannya ini seperti mengejeknya.

"Yaa.. Kau ini percaya diri sekali.. jika aku ingin berfoto denganmu.. Tsskk! Ada ya orang sepertimu"

"Sudahlah.. Akui saja.. kau memang terpesona melihat maknae EXO yang tampan ini. Simpan foto itu baik-baik. Suatu saat kau pasti akan membutuhkan foto itu"

Sehun lagi-lagi memperlihatkan senyumnya kepada Luhan sementara pria bermata Rusa itu hanya terpaku melihat Sehun yang kini sudah berlalu dari hadapannya dengan memakai kemeja yang sengaja ia bawa.

"Hahh beruntung Baekhyun hyung kemarin menitipkan kemeja baru ini didalam tasku… jadi aku bisa memakainya terlebih dulu." gumam Sehun dan meninggalkan Luhan sendiri didalam toilet karyawan.

"Dia benar-benar aneh! Menyebalkannnnnn! Huaaaahh.. Baba.. anak manly mu telah kehilangan sesuatu yang berhargaaa…pria itu telah merebutnya! Dia OH SEHUNNNNNN!" sepertinya Luhan merasa sangat malu dan juga sedikit berlebihan bahkan mereka sesama pria tapi Luhan seakan telah direnggut keperawanan nya astaga.

Kemudian mata Luhan menangkap sebuah benda asing yang terjatuh dan ada dibawah berjongkok dan memungutnya.

"masker?"

Luhan kemudian menatap geli saat membaca tulisan dimaskernya. 'SpiderHun'

_oOo_

Luhan duduk disebuah halte bus dan menunggu bus yang akan mengantarnya pulang. Raut keletihan tampak jelas tergambar diwajahnya yang cantik itu. Sesekali ia menengok kerah jalanan. Masih belum ada tanda-tanda bus yang akan lewat.

Duduk bosan, sembari melihat pesan yang sengaja ia simpan. Pesan dari Baba nya seminggu yang lalu dan sampai sekarang belum ada kabar lagi dari beliau.

Luhan menghela nafas beratnya kemudian ia mencoba untuk tersenyum. Bagaimanapun walau ia hidup sendirian disini, setidaknya ada penyemangat untuk ia hidup. Yaitu sang Baba walau ia kini tidak tahu dimana Babanya sekarang.

Bersembunyi entah mencari uang lagi untuk melunasi semua hutangnya pada Tuan Yuan. Yaah.. Luhan hidup juga dari bantuan tuan Yuan ini.

_Flashback_

"Yaa… Kalian kenapa ada disini? ini flatku… flatku dan baba" Luhan sungguh kaget sewaktu ia masuk kedalam flatnya. Memang Babanya memberikan kunci flat yang baru padanya sebelum berangkat keluar negeri. Dan untuk pertama kali Luhan tinggal sendiri.

"Yaa.. Tuan Yuan.. kenapa kau bisa masuk kedalam" ucap Luhan lagi saat melihat Tuan Yuan yang sudah tersenyum simpul pada Luhan.

"Kau kira ini yang membeli adalah Babamu yang sangat tampan. Tsskk! Ini aku yang membelinya!"

"Dan ini untukmu, agar aku bisa mengawasi gerak-gerikmu!" kataTuan Yuan lagi. Luhan kemudian menampakkan wajah kesal dan marahnya pada dua lelaki didepannya ini.

"Kenapa? Biarkan saja aku hidup gelandangan…" sergah Luhan.

"Mana mungkin aku membiarkan anak buronan hutangku lepas begitu saja… dan juga.."

"Apa.." potong Luhan.

"Dan juga kau anak dari akhh lupakan cuihhh.." jawab tuan Yuan pelan. Luhan tersenyum dengan smirknya. Pria didepannya ini tampak kuat tegas dan kejam tapi kalau menyebut nama sang Mama Luhan yang bisa dibilang adalah mantan kekasih Mamanya ini selalu tampak kusam.

"Ciissss… alasan itu lagi yang kau pakai" Luhan mencibir.

"Ahh… Sudahlah! salahkan Babamu itu yang merebut Mamamu dariku…"

"Yaa.. salah sendiri kau tidak merebutnya lagi. Pasti Mama punya alasan kenapa dia memilih Baba! dan aku tahu sekarang jawabannya." jawab Luhan mengejek.

"Anak dan Ayah sama saja.. Aish Baiklah! Aku malas berdebat denganmu. Tinggal disini dengan baik.. bekerja dengan baik..Ingat! Aku akan selalu mengawasimu"

"Aish jinja! Kalau saja anak buahmu sampai masuk kedalam flat ini. Aku jamin.. di surga nanti, Mamaku tidak akan pernah mau menemuimu! Dia akan sangat membencimu!"

"Yaa, ancamanmu tidak bermutu! Baiklah.. aku jamin itu.. Kau akan bebas jika akan ada yang menjamin hutangmu, tidak hutang keluargamu Lu"

Luhan menatap punggung kedua laki-laki itu hilang dibalik pintu. Luhan bernafas lega.. Tapi mungkin hari-hari kedepannya tidak akan aman. Yaa, karena sang Baba sudah pergi dan kini Ia hidup sendiri..

Ponsel Luhan bergetar.. Dilihatnya ada pesan masuk. Dan itu dari sang Baba.

"Xiao Lu.. putra baba satu-satunya. Sekarang pasti kau sudah tinggal diflat yang dibeli oleh Han Yuan Wang. Maafkan baba karena baba meninggalkanmu sendiri dikorea. Sekarang hiduplah dengan baik. baba disini akan berusaha mengumpulkan uang demi membayar pada tuan yuan juga pada beberapa Bank. Jaga kesehatanmu Rusa kecilku. Aku jamin, Yuan wang baik padamu karena dia pernah bilang pada baba kau mirip sekali dengan Mama mu. Dan kau tahukan dia menyukai Mama mu… Jadi paling tidak kau aman dengannya. Sekali lagi maafkan Appa Baba Lu… Baba janji akan membawamu kesini, berkumpul dengan Baba. Jangan menangis… Hei.. mata Rusa indah itu akan berubah menjadi mata panda nantinya…"

Luhan tidak sanggup meneruskan membaca pesan dari baba nyaa ini. Dadanya sesak sekali menahan gejolak jiwanya. Tak lama setelah mengusap air matanya. Ia kemudian membaca kembali pesan dari sang baba.

"Tunggu LuLu baba!Kita akan Bersama dan Bahagiaaa… Baba mencintaimu…"

"Baba…. hikssssss… tega sekali kau membiarkan aku hidup seperti ini" Luhan mendekap erat ponselnya dan menangis sendirian. Merasakan sakit yang luar biasa. Tanpa ia sadari Yuan Wang masih mendengar tangisan Luhan dan ia merasa bersalah karena ini.

_Flasback End_

Luhan menghela nafas beratnya setelah mengingat kejadian saat baba yang benar-benar pergi meninggalkannya. Tak lama kemudian ia mendengar bunyi klakson mobil yang berada tak jauh dari halte.

"Yaa.. Luuuuuuuuuu!" panggil seseorang dari dalam. Luhan hafal benar dengan suara ini.

"Sungyeollie?" gumam Luhan.. pria cantik ini tersenyum karena mungkin Sungyeol ini akan memberikan tumpangan untuknya. Lumayan untuk mengirit.

"Ne… wae? Kau memanggilku?" ucap Luhan menghampiri mobil mewah Sungyeol.

"Huum.. masuklah Rusa nakal.."

_oOo_

"Lantai 14.. ingat itu yaaa! Jangan sampai kau lalai seperti tadi pagi. Arasseo!"

"Ne.. Arasseo yeolliepop" jawab Luhan sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Seketika Sungyeol melajukan mobilnya dan meninggalkan Luhan yang sedang menatpnya dengan wajah yang amat letih.

"Aigoo.. lalu barang ini untuk siapa? Tsskk kenapa aku lupa menanyakannya? Hass sudahlah.. lebih baik aku segera naik dan mengantarkannya" kata Luhan seraya masuk kedalam Apartement yang sangat megah ini.

Luhan melihat kantong plastik yang sepertinya memang bahan belanjaan. Apakah ini untuk? EXO? Luhan dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak mungkin ia bertemu dengan pria yang telah melihatnya ditoilet tadi pagi.

"Yaa.. NO. Xiao Lu jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak.. Semangat!" ucap Luhan seraya menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Sungguh kalau ia harus bertemu dengan Sehun lagi Ia masih malu dan juga sangat kesal.

Tinggg

Pintu lift terbuka dan tepat dilantai 14. Luhan melihat kertas yang ada ditangannya nomor pintu yang akan ia tuju. Kemudian Luhan mencari nomor tersebut hingga matanya menangkap pintu apartement yang dimaksud.

_oOo_

Sehun POV

"Haahh….." Aku menghempaskan tubuhku disofa. Aigoo.. rasanya hari ini sangat lelah. Setelah latihan untuk konser EXOLUXION di sanghai aku segera dance untuk comeback EXO.

"Suho Hyung kemana?" tanyaku saat aku tadi tidak melihatnya sama sekali. Chanyeol Hyung duduk tepat disampingku dan mengambil alih remot televisi. Dasar Paek Yoda.

"Yaa.. Jangan diganti chanellnya.. yakkk.. pulang sana.. menganggu saja!" gersahku.

PLETAK

"Awww.." ringisku. Aish jiwa premannya tetap saja ada. Aigoo kalau saja dia bukan Hyungku aku akan tendang pantatnya.

"Rasakan.. hahahha.." Tsskk dia malah tertawa.

"Suho katanya masih ada urusan dengan Baekhyun. Entahlah dia suruh aku menemanimu kalian ini benar-benar mencurigakan"

"Bilang saja kau cemburu.. Beruntung Baekhyun Hyung mau menjadi kekasihmu.." kataku sambil melahap camilan yang ada dimeja.

"Hei.. Itu punya kyungie.. kau ini!"

"Memangnya aku takut dengan Kyungsoo? Sejak kapan aku takut dengannya?" jawabku

Oh Sehun.. Kau memang sangat pintar. Lihatlah Hyungmu sendiri sampai tidak bisa menjawab segala perkataan yang aku lontarkan kepada nya.

Ting..

Ting..

"Yaa.. Sehunnie.. buka pintunya!" perintah Chanyeol.

"Shirheo.. Kau saja. Aku lelah Hyung" elakku. Enak saja menyuruhku. Penghuni lantai 14 ini tidak ada yang berani menyuruhku membuka pintu. Kai Hyung saja dulu saat tinggal disini tidak berani memerintahku untuk membuka pintu, apalagi penghuni lantai 15?

"Kau mau aku tendang? Huh!" ya Tuhan… Suho Hyung kenapa menyuruh beruang ini menjagaku. Aku lebih baik tinggal didorm sendiri dari pada harus bersama pria bertelinga lebar ini. Menyebalkan!

Dengan terpaksa! Ingat! TERPAKSA.. Aku bangun dari dudukku dan menuju pintu. Aish siapa sih.. menganggu saja.

"Yaa.. Sehun-ah lama sekali membukanya."

Belum saja maknae membuka pintu Suho dan Baekhyun sudah muncul. Aish mereka berdua ingin aku bunuh eoh?

"Aish! Kenapa tidak membukanya sendiri? Kalian benar-benar!" kataku kesal dengan mereka.

"Kajja… masuklah.. jangan malu-malu." Ungkap Baekhyun

"Tapi-"

Tunggu! Baekhyun hyung membawa seseorang… jangan-jangan?! Aku mencoba melihat siapa yang masih ada diluar. Dengan segera Suho hyung menarik tangan dan membawa seorang pria cantik.

Mataku kini tepat menatap pria didepanku. Sepertinya? aku… aku mengenalnya.. TUNGGU!

"Kau tega sekali membiarkan dia diluar… Tskkkk. Kajja masuklah…!" kata Suho hyung lagi.

Aku mengabaikan apa yang diucapkan Suho dan Baekhyun. Mata elang tajam ku kini fokus. Fokus menatap apa yang sedang ada dibalik tubuh Suho dan Baekhyun. Dengan perlahan pria cantik itu mulai berani menatapku dan tepat! Mata kami saling menatap…

YAA! DIA… kenapa dia kesini? Apa dia benar-benar hamil? Tidak mungkin dia akan menuntutku. Atau jangan-jangan dia benar-benar ingin aku nikahi? Ya Tuhan.. Sebenarnya aku kan hanya bercanda dengan kata-kataku!

"Yaa! YOUUUUUU!" Pekik sehun

"Kau…!" Yaa… pria cantik toilet ini juga tengah menatapku terkejut. Sialnya…kenapa aku berteriak…Hasshh. Aku harus menjawab apa nanti jika Suho dan Baekhyun bertanya kenapa aku sampai kenal dengan pria toilet seperti dia.

_oOo_

Author POV

Sehun mengatakan kalau dia bertemu Luhan dan Luhan meminta tanda tangannya karena Luhan adalah fansnya. Tapi Luhan mengatakan kalau tanda tangan itu hanya untuk temannya dan dia bukan seorang fans Sehun. Ya alasan bodoh macam apa itu. Hanya menguntungkan Sehun. Cihh enak saja mengatakan Luhan adalah Whirldwind dengan jelas Luhan menolaknya.

Mata tajam itu terus saja menatap Luhan yang kini tengah duduk didepannya. Sorot penuh dengan kekesalan yang teramat dalam. Sementara Luhan hanya dengan wajah tanpa dosanya dia melahap makanan yang memang tengah mereka nikmati. Baekhyun, Suho dan Chanyeol.

"Jadi kau asisten Sungyeol Hyung?" perkataan Chanyeol sukses memecah keheningan.

"Ya." jawab Luhan pelan. Sehun hanya memainkan bibirnya dengan makanan yang ia makan.

"Umm.. Jadi kau sudah 4 bulan?"

"Hukkk….Hukk…..Hukkkk" Sehun seketika tersedak dengan kata 4 bulan yang dilontarkan oleh Baekhyun. Semua mata kini menatap Sehun terkejut kenapa dia bisa tersedak.

"Igeo Sehunah.." Suho menyodorkan segelas air putih pada Sehun. Seketika Sehun menghabiskannya. Luhan hanya tersenyum geli melihat pria didepannya ini yang terlihat sangat konyol. Beda sekali dengan ketika dia memperlihatkan kesombongannya didepan Luhan tadi pagi.

"Gwenchana?" tanya Suho. Dan Sehun-pun mengangguk. Mata Sehun kemudian menatap Luhan yang sedang tersenyum. Menurut Sehun itu senyum meremehkannya dan ia tidak terima itu.

"Ne, aku sudah 4 bulan menjadi trainee kemudian aku sekarang menjadi karyawan walau hanya kontrak. Tapi, aku cukup senang apalagi bekerja dengan kalian." Ucap Luhan dengan memperlihatkan senyum malu-malunya. Suho tersenyum melihat pria yang manis seperti Luhan.

"Oh.. jadi 4 bulan itu trainee. Aku kira…" Sehun tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya karena akan menjadi pertanyaan besar jika ia sampai menyebutkan kata Hamil.

"Kau kira apa Hun-ah?" Chanyeol berusaha menanyakan pada Sehun.

"Ahh.. Anniya.. tidak kok bukan apa-apa!" Sehun seketika melahap makanan yang ada didepannya lagi saat melihat pria cantik didepannya itu melepaskan pandangan padanya. Pandangan yang penuh dengan amarah. Dan mata Rusa itu mampu membuat Sehun sedikit gugup. Aneh.

Bukan Baekhyun kalau Ia tidak curiga. Baekhyun berulang kali layaknya netizen menatap Luhan dan Sehun bergantian. Pasti ada mereka sembunyikan.

"Lu hyung. Boleh aku memanggilmu seperti itu.." ucap Suho. Luhan kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kepada sang leader. Pria yang menurutnya sangat sopan, murah senyum dan juga sangat baik menurut Luhan.

''akhhh ne tentu saja." Luhan sebenarnya agak canggung dengan keadaan ini karena ia baru saja kenal dan langsung diajak makan bersama. Tapi kalau dengan si setan sombong,ia tidak canggung malah aura kebencian yang ada.

"Kyaa! Baru kali ini ada staff pria yang cantik aku kira kau wanita . Dan terlebih lagi.. Luhan melayani keperluan kita." kata Baekhyun bersorak gembira. Sementara Sehun hanya memperlihatkan senyum palsu nya kearah Luhan. Tidak ada yang istimewa baginya. Tapi tunggu.. Keperluan kita?

Sehun memutar otaknya. Terbesit ide untuk mengerjainya. Berarti pria cantik ini melayani EXO? Umm.. Boleh dibilang keperluan Dorm dia yang akan mengatasinya. Buktinya, vitamin sehari-hari buat semua member dia yang mengantar. Oh Sehun.. Dia akan memanfaatkan pria cantik ini untuk balas dendamnya.

"Mmm.. Sudah malam sebaiknya aku pulang sekarang. Takutnya nanti tidak ada bis yang lewat" ucap Luhan seraya akan berdiri.

"Aku antar saja" kata Suho menawarkan diri. Sementara mata rusa Luhan menatap terlihat sangat cuek. Ia tidak banyak bicara, lain sekali tidak seperti saat ia bersiteru dengannya saat ditoilet.

"Anniya! Aku tidak ingin merepotkan kalian lagipula bagaimana jika ada yang mengetahui kalian seorang idol bisa mati aku!" tolak Luhan.

"hahaha betul sekali hyung hmm Hati-hati… sering-sering saja mampir kesini." Ucap sang leader mengantar Luhan sampai kepintu.

"XieXie..telah mengajakku makan bersama. Senang bertemu dengan kalian." kata Luhan membungkukan wajahnya. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tersenyum.

''Sampai jumpa.." Luhan segera berlalu dan menutup pintu apartement mereka. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kemudian bertatapan.

"Oh Sehun!" pekik Keduanya.

"Aku dulu…" teriak Chanyeol.

"Aku dulu yeollie.. Aku yang membelinya!" kini giliran Baekhyun yang merengek. Sehun menatap dua Hyungnya ini tampak bingung. Sementara Chanyeol menunjukan wajah kesalnya melihat pupy eyes Baekhyun. Dasar, ini keunggulan Baekhyun dalam menaklukkan hati Chanyeo

_oOo_

Luhan Flat

Luhan dengan malas membuka pintu flatnya. Tampak jelas ia tampak lelah dan juga kesal. Kesal bukan karena apa, dia bertemu dengan pria yang sudah melihat bagian tubuhnya. Ahh tidak perlu dibahas lagi. Yang pasti ia sudah dengan baik berakting didepan member EXO saat mereka bertanya kenapa terkejut melihat Sehun.

Sungguh, Alasannya Sehun benar-benar tidak masuk akal geli sendiri mengingatnya. Meminta tanda tangan? Tsskk mati saja lah…

"Kau baru pulang?"

Luhan segera mencari sumber suara yang ia dengar. Suara itu..

"Kau sepertinya sangat lelah bekerja seharian. Aku kasian padamu, Bagaimana dengan tawaran-tawaranku…?"

Dengan wajah kesalnya Luhan menatap pria tua yang kini sudah ada didepannya. Dasar. Apa? Tawaran. Aigoo Luhan sempat melupakan itu.

"Tawaran apa maksudmu tuan Yuan?" Luhan pura-pura lupa. Padahal ia sudah berulangkali menolak calon yang tuan Yuan berikan padanya. Yaah! Luhan akan dijodohkan dengan sahabat tuan yuan yang notabe nya adalah para Eksekutif tua yang cukup terkenal dengan kemampuan bisnisnya.

"Umm… Kau pura-pura terus Xiao Lu!"

Sial. Dia tahu saja Luhan sedang berpura-pura.

"Aku lelah.. Besok saja kita bicarakan lagi!" kata Luhan berbohong. Ia masih cukup normal kenapa pria tua itu menjodohkan dirinya dengan sahabatnya lebih baik aku terjun di rawa rawa saja kalau begitu

"Kalau kau mengelak lagi.. besok akan aku bawa paksa kau menemui orang yang aku maksud. Dia Eksekutif dari perusahaan Spao, kau tahu Spao?! Perusahaan Fashion dimana modelnya adalah idol terkenal!"

Luhan merasa kesal karena secara tidak langsung pria ini mencampuri urusan hidupnya. Ia tahu apa maksud tuan Yuan sebenarnya. Tapi, ia memang belum siap jika untuk menikah. Ia lebih suka hidup seperti ini walaupun sangat sulit.

"Xiao Lu! Aku tidak ingin kau hidup susah… tapi-"

"Geurae! tapi aku tidak mau kau terlalu ikut campur urusanku!"

"Lalu.. Apa kau ingin terus menunggu Babamu itu huh? Sampai sekarang apa kau tahu kapan ia kembali? Aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai anakku.. dalam dirimu aku melihat sosok ibumu dan itu adalah kelemahanku!" tegas tuan Yuan ini. Luhan mendegus kesal ia tahu kenapa wajahnya lebih condong kepada ibunya yang sangat cantik kenapa tidak condong kepada baba sih yang sangat tampan.

"Tidak perlu seperti ini…"

"Perlu.. kau belum tahu bagaimana Mama mu berpesan padaku sebelum ia meninggal!"

Luhan seketika lemas. Sebelum Mama nya meninggal bukankah Luhan beserta Babanya tinggal di Beijing. Luhan menatap bingung kearah tuan Yuan.

"Kau pasti bingung…?! Aku sengaja mengunjunginya di rumah sakit. Saat kau dan babamu tidak ada. Dan pada saat itu keuangan keluargamu sudah sangat kacau… Dia hanya bilang.. Dia menitipkanmu padaku. Jangan sampai kau kekurangan apapun.. ia tidak ingin kau menderita seperti sekarang Xiao Lu. Apa kau tahu?!"

Luhan tidak percaya sepenuhnya dengan kata-kata tuan Yuan. Tapi, kalau menyangkut Mama nya tuan yuan ini selalu berbicara apa adanya.

"Lalu aku harus menurutimu. Menikah dengan pria dan orang yang kaya tapi aku tidak mengenalnya? Sama saja kau menjerumuskanku pada jurang yang dalam."

"Geurae! Kau menolakku untuk memenuhi kebutuhanmu. Lalu aku bisa apa untuk memenuhi janji sang Mama?"

Luhan menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. Ia mencerna kata-kata Tuan Yuan memang benar Luhan menolak semua itu. Tapi… menikah? Dengan orang kaya? Dengan pria? Luhan memutar otaknya untuk menemukan cara agar terbebas dari perjodohan Tuan Yuan ini.

"Emm.. kalau aku sudah mempunyai kekasih apa kau akan berhenti menjodohkanku?" ucap Luhan pelan.

"Mwo! Kau sudah mempunyai kekasih? Tsskk.. kalau memang dia dari keluarga kaya. Aku akan menarik semua kata-kataku untuk menjodohkanmu!"

"Ne. Dia dari keluarga kaya dia mau menikahiku!" kata Luhan mencoba tegas padahal sebenarnya ia takut kalau ia ketahuan kalau ia sedang berbohong.

"Jinja!? Lalu.. siapa dia?! Tunjukkan padaku.. aku perlu bukti!" kata Tuan Yuan sepertinya tidak percaya dengan kata-kata Luhan.

Luhan seketika mengeluarkan keringat dinginnya. Bukti? Bukti apa.. Oh Sehun. Terlintas seketika diotaknya saat mengingat kata bukti. Baiklah.. ini saatnya memanfaatkan keadaan yang ada. Salah sendiri dia menawarkan foto bersamanya.

"Ige… Dia kekasihku. Ani.. dia sudah melamarku dan siap akan menikahiku kapan saja aku mau!" kata Luhan dengan percaya diri sambil menunjukkan poto selca dirinya dengan Sehun saat ditoilet.

Mata Tuan Yuan seketika membulat tidak percaya. Pria yang berfoto dengan Luhan tengah memakai kaos pendek dan dengan rambut yang masih basah, apalagi mata pria itu seperti bangun tidur? Masih sembab. Lalu.. background dibelakang mereka adalah cermin.. wastafel? Jadi mereka ada didalam toilet? Untuk apa ditoilet? Toilet Hotel? Semua orang pasti akan bertanya-tanya dengan pose Luhan dan Sehun seperti ini.

Pasti mereka mengira ada hal sebelum mereka berfoto bersama? Bercinta di Toilet?

Beribu pertanyaan muncul dibenak Tuan Yuan. Ia khawatir Luhan sudah melakukan hal-hal yang tidak tidak dengan pria tampan ini.

"Dia siapa ku kira kekasihmu wanita?" tuan Yuan meraih ponsel Luhan untuk segera meminta foto Luhan itu.

"Dia.. Oh Sehun. Member Sekaligus maknae EXO…! Aku pastikan. Hidupku sejahtera dengannya."

"SEHUN! EXO?!" pekik Tuan Yuan.

 **YA AMPUN YANG PERTAMA GAGAL DAN JRENG JRENG AKHIRNYA YANG KEDUA SUKSES!**

 **MIND TO REVIEW?**


	2. Chapter 2

Cast : Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Other Cast: EXO members and Other

Gengre: Marriage Life,Comedy Love,Friendship and Romance

Rate: T-M

Length: Chapter

 **HAPPY READING DAN JANGAN LUPA REVIEW NYA!**

Author's POV

SM ENTERTAIMENT Building

08.00 am KST

Ruangan khusus di SM Entertainment tampak riuh dipagi hari ini. Bagaimana tidak, mereka menerima pesan Line yang cukup mengejutkan. Sungguh, pesan yang mereka tidak menduganya sama sekali.

"Bagaimana bisa dia berfoto seperti ini?" kata salah satu seorang staff yang cukup terkejut saat melihatnya. Yang mereka herankan adalah kenapa pose mereka seolah? Sulit dijelaskan

"Siapa pria ini…. cepat. Kalian cari tahu." kata seorang petinggi staff tersebut.

"Astaga. Kalau tersebar dimedia, bisa kacau semua. Bocah itu benar-benar tidak waras!"

"Kalian sudah mengecek, ini foto asli apa rekayasa?"

"Ini asli! Bukan rekayasa! Kenyataan yang miris… Tapi kenapa foto itu sampai ditangan Tuan Yuan?"

"Apa, jangan-jangan pria itu putra tuan Yuan? Atau… Ahh… kenapa dia sebodoh itu? Bukankah foto ini biasa? Tapi… Kenapa mereka tampak seperti sehabis? Ya Tuhan!"

"Tidak mungkin mereka melakukan ini di dorm? Di Hotel? Toilet Hotel?!"

"Yakkkk Andwee….! Idol kita tidak seburuk itu dan tidak menyimpang?"

"Iya mungkin saja mengingat pria ini cantik dan cocok jikalau bersama oh sehun..dan mereka sudah dewasa Bukan tidak mungkin sudah memiliki hubungan yang lebih dari sekedar teman. Kekasih? Mungkin mereka akan segera menikah?! Atau sudah menikah?"

"Tunggu! bukankah pria ini? kalian perhatikan.. dia juga staff. Dia…..!"

Begitulah suara yang terdengar setelah menerima sebuah foto idol mereka dengan seorang pria cantik.

"Cepat panggil Oh Sehun. Kita harus mengadakan pertemuan." Ucap salah satu kepala staff disana. Tampak sekali ia sangat bingung.

"Yang mengirim adalah salah satu pemegang saham di perusahaan ini. Takutnya, dia menyebarkan dan perusahaan ini akan hancur? Aish Jinja!" keluh seseorang disamping pria ini.

"Baiklah. Tenang. Kita harus tenang… Tuan Yuan hanya ingin kejelasan status Sehun dengan pria ini. Semoga beliau tidak melaksanakan ancamannya untuk menyebarkan ini di media. Sungguh, aku tidak ingin ada idol scandal diperusahaan ini!"

_oOo_

EXO Dorm

"Yaaa.. Sehunnie. Ireona."

Suara Kyungsoo terdengar sangat lembut dan merdu ditelinga Sehun. Tapi, rasa kantuk sangat sulit untuknya membuka mata. Ia tidak mau membuka matanya.

"Sehunnie…. Ireona. Manager Hyung mencarimu."

"Mhhh… biarkan saja dia menunggu. Suruh siapa pagi-pagi datang kesini, apa dia kurang kerjaan, Huh?" Sehun tidak sadar jika managernya sudah berdiri disana. Menatap Sehun geram.

"Yaa! Oh Sehun!"

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya, sepertinya dia hafal suara ini. Kyungsoo hyung tidak mungkin berteriak seperti ini. Dengan pelan Sehun membalikkan badannya dan membuka matanya sedikit.

"Bangun, Atau kau akan menyesal seumur hidup!"

Sehun membuka matanya seketika dan melihat wajah seram dari managernya itu. Pria didepannya ini tidak seperti biasanya.

"Hyung, kau ini kenapa?" tanya Sehun enteng.

"Bersiaplah.. Ikut aku ke SM building sekarang!" kata Manager itu dengan lantang. Membuat Sehun membulatkan matanya. Sungguh pergi kesana, ia malas sekali. Sebenarnya ada apa sih?

"Ya, bukannya kemarin aku sudah kesana? Ada apa lagi? Aish menyebalkan!" gerutu Sehun.

"Semuanya. Ikut! Terutama KAU OH SEHUN!"

Sepertinya manager ini kehabisan kesabaran karena Sehun menganggap ini biasa. Padahal semua masalah bersumber padanya.

Kyungsoo yang masih ada dikamar pun ikut membulatkan matanya. Terkejut. Ya, kira-kira ada apa? Sampai semua member disuruh datang semua? Benar-benar membuat orang bingung saja.

"Hyung? Kami semua?" tanya Kyungsoo. Sementara Sehun tersenyum miring mendengarnya. Yang ia rasa, ia puas tidak hanya dia yang datang tapi semuanya.

"Ne, semuanya!"

"Dan masalahnya bersumber pada kau. Sehun!" tambah manager itu lagi.

Sehun menghentikan aksi senyumnya saat mendengar apa kata manager hyung padanya. Apa sumber masalah benar ada pada dirinya sebenarnya ada apa?

"Yaa..! Aku? Waeyo?" Sehun memasang wajah tanpa dosanya.

"Bersiaplah!"

_oOo_

"Foto! Foto bagaimana hyung?" tanyanya antusias saat mereka baru saja menerima penjelasan dari managernya.

"Tapi, kami rasa itu fans Sehun mungkin? Selama ini, yang kami tahu dia tidak pernah bercerita bahwa dia mempunyai kekasih ataupun tunangan?" ucap Kyungsoo heran.

"Aigoo… ! kenapa bocah itu berulah saat seperti ini lalu siapa yang akan angkat bicara nanti?" Suho gelisah. Kemudian semua mata menatapnya aneh.

"Yaa.. kau ini leader disini. Apa kau tidak bisa berbicara?"

Pletak!

Seketika kepala Chanyeol mendapat jitakan dari Suho karena kata-katanya.

"Aishh… Sakit hyung!"

"Rasakan. Hahaahh…"

"Sudah-sudah! Mana Sehun… Kalian akan semakin jelas disana….. dan ini mungkin ujian terberat kalian karena mungkin nasib Sehun dan perusahaan ini tidak lama lagi jika Kesalahan ini muncul ke media bahkan aishhh membayangkan nya saja membuat diriku tak berkutit!"

"Apa! KESALAHAN !" pekik mereka bersamaan

"Nasib kami? Perusahaan… Aish jinja!…" gerutu Suho.

"tenang sedikit….." ucap Lay memberikan ketenangan pada sang leader ini.

"Ne, kalian tidak tahu. Foto Sehun dan pria cantik itu sudah ada ditangan salah satu pemegang saham di SM, apalagi foto itu ada didalam toilet"

"APA !TOILET?'' teriak mereka

"Hasshh… kalian ini kenapa sangat terkejut?! Aku juga sih…" tambah manager itu sambil memijit keningnya.

"Hyung? Kenapa ini sepertinya sangat parah. Ah tidak tidak.. ini sepertinya akan menjadi kesalahan terbesar. Aigoo. Aku takut sekali…" kata Chanyeol mulai memeluk Baekhyun disampingnya.

Chen dan Xiumin hanya saling menatap aneh pada pasangan disampingnya ini.

"Siapa pria itu?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran.

"Nan Molla… yang jelas Tuan Yuan mengenalnya. Lebih parahnya lagi… Tuan Yuan ingin tahu status mereka berdua. Dan jika statusnya belum menikah.. Tuan Yuan akan menyebarkan pada media. Foto Sehun dan wanita tomboy itu!" jika Luhan mengetahuinya mungkin manager itu sudah mendapatkan bogem dari Luhan

"Apa? Fotoku? Pria? Pria apa?! "

Sehun muncul dengan rambutnya yang masih basah karena sehabis keramas. Semua mata kini menoleh dan menatap Sehun.

"Hyung… Foto apa? Pria? Siapa yang kau maksud?"

" sehun!"

_oOo_

Luhan tampak sangat riang berjalan memasuki gedung yang memang tempat bekerjanya dan tempat bernaung para idol terkenal. EXO. Dimana lagi kalau bukan SM Entertainment…

Hari ini memang ia tidak terlambat karena ia sudah memasang alarm lebih cepat, lagi pula bus yang ia tumpangi juga tidak datang terlambat. Hanya saja, ia kesulitan karena sepatunya sudah sangat tidak nyaman untuk ia gunakan.

Ia membungkukkan badannya saat masuk kedalam ruangannya. Sudah ada Sungyeol disana. Pria itu kenapa selalu datang lebih awal dari siapapun? Apa dia tidur disini? Tidak pulang? Itulah yang muncul dibenak Luhan saat ini.

"Pagii.."

"Ehmm…" jawabnya. Luhan hanya tersenyum getir. Kenapa ia bisa bekerja dengan pria seperti ini. Aigoo!

"Lu…"

"Ne?" jawab Luhan saat duduk dikursi kerjanya.

"Namamu Xi Luhan bukan?"

"Ne… wae?"

"Aneh.. kenapa kau dipanggil dirapat EXO?! Ani, ini sepertinya pertemuan penting." kata Sungyeol pada Luhan. Mata rusa pria ini membulat seketika. Rapat EXO? Pertemuan penting?

"Kemarin kau buat ulah apa lagi? Kau ada masalah dengan member EXO saat aku menyuruhmu mengantarkan bel-"

"Anniyaa! Sungguh aku tidak ada masalah sama sekali. Hanya saja_" potong Luhan

Terlintas dipikiran Luhan… bayangan saat ia memberi foto itu pada Tuan Yuan? Apakah ini ada sangkut pautnya? Tidak mungkin.. Tuan Yuan tidak mungkin mengenal member EXO. Tidak mungkin. Luhan terus menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Yaa. Lu. Kau ini kenapa? Ada yang kau sembunyikan?" tebak Sungyeol.

"Ahh.. Anniya.. aku hanya sedikit pusing saja." jawab Luhan berbohong. Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan ini terbuka.

"XI Luhan…"

Luhan seketika mendongak dan menatap salah seorang staff yang kini sedang memanggil namanya.

"Ne..?"

"Ikut aku. Kau sedang ditunggu diruang rapat."

_oOo_

Semua member berkumpul tak terkecuali maknae EXO ya siapa lagi jika bukan Sehun EXO-K. Wajah pria ini tampak gusar juga gelisah. Ia tidak tahu masalah apa yang ia buat dapat sebesar ini. Ciisshh begitu pentingkah hingga SM sampai membuatkan pertemuan khusus. Dari sudut ruangan ini tampak seorang pria terus saja menatap wajah Sehun.

Apakah itu laki-laki pilihan Luhan. Tidak mencerminkan sikap dewasa sama sekali. Batinnya.

"Ayahmu sudah tahu ternyata…"

Sehun mendongak saat melihat Ayahnya masuk kedalam ruangan pertemuan ini. Matanya membulat saat melihat Ayah nya kini duduk tepat dihadapannya. Pandangan pria separuh baya ini menatap Sehun tajam. Membuat Sehun menunduk dan menelan ludah.

Kemudian tuan Yuan yang memang hadir menghampiri dimana duduknya Tuan Oh. Ayahnya Sehun. Mereka berdua saling berbisik satu sama lain.

"Silahkan masuk…" kata seorang staff yang kini ada didepan pintu. Sepertinya orang yang dibawanya enggan masuk kedalam ruangan ini.

Seluruh mata kini tertuju pada seseorang yang akan masuk dan menjadi sumber dari segala masalah ini. Lebih tepatnya Kesalahan yah kesalahan Sehun dan Luhan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Luhan.

" masukklah…" pinta salah seorang kepala staff pada ini menunduk dan dengan perlahan melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk kedalam ruangan. Ruangan dimana dia akan diintrogasi mati-matian Bagaimana tidak ini menyangkut masa depan perusahaan dan juga Sehun sebagai member EXO.

_oOo_

Pandangan mata Sehun terus tertuju pada arah pintu dan sesaat kemudian ia melihat seorang pria mungil yang tengah sedikit menunduk masuk kedalam ruangan. Matanya membulat tatkala pria itu mendongak dan duduk didepannya. Tepat disamping Tuan Yuan.

Sehun menggeretakan giginya saat tahu bahwa pembawa masalah adalah Pria Cantik yang berfoto dengan dirinya kemarin di toilet Staff. Baru saja kata bodoh terlintas diotaknya yang gelar itu sekarang patut ia sandang. Karena ia memang bodoh berfoto dengan pria semacam itu.

Begitu juga dengan Luhan. Keringat dingin kini mengalir ditubuhnya. Sungguh, ia tidak tahu kalau akan seperti ini. Ia merasakan tangan Tuan Yuan menggenggam tangannya. Menguatkannya. Tapi Luhan malah mendeklik kearah nya. Ia sangat kesal dengan pria tua ini. Tapi Ia bisa apa sekarang? Mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya bahwa ia berbohong? Sama saja ia malah akan semakin sulit dan memperparah keadaan nya saat ini.

Dia sebenarnya sangat takut dengan ini semua. Ia menyesali kenapa ia tidak habis pikir, Tuan Yuan adalah salah satu pemegang saham terbesar di SM. Pastilah ia tahu kalau Sehun member EXO Sekaligus maknae EXO-K. Ya Tuhan Luhan terus saja merutuki nasibnya sendiri ia sungguh ceroboh saat ini tidak memikirkan terlebih dahulu.

"Pria Toilet?! Aish jinjaaa!" Sehun sangat kesal. Sangat kesal sekali. Mata elang nya masih menatap Luhan. Ia tidak menduga bahwa foto itu adalah fotonya dengan Luhan saat mereka ada ditoilet kemarin. Sehun kemudian memegang keningnya. Ia merasakan pusing. Sangat pusing bahkan ingin sekali membenturkan kepala nya namun ia masih sayang nyawa sebenarnya..

"Sehun-ah… dia bukankah? Lu Hyung.." ucap Baekhyun yang duduk tepat disebelah Sehun.

"Kau ada Kesalahan dengan Staff baru itu? Aigoo Sehun-ah… " ucap Chanyeol lagi. Semua mata member EXO kini tertuju pada Sehun dan Luhan bergantian. Sedang Luhan tidak berani menatap para pria yang ada didepannya.

"Hun-ah… Kau ada hubungan dengan Lu hyung? Bagaimana bis_"

"Stop dreaming Hyung. Jangan bertanya lagi. Aku pusing…. sudah aku ingin mendengar penjelasan para staff ini. Apa mau mereka padaku sebenarnya." Sehun benar-benar dibuat geram dan kesal. Sementara Ayah nya hanya menggeleng melihat putranya yang seperti ini. Kemudian mata elang yang menyerupai Putranya ini menatap Pria cantik yang ada disampingnya. Pria ini tampak baik…

tapi kenapa mau melakukan hal seperti itu dengan Pikirnya.

"Ehem…. Berhubung Luhan dan Sehun sudah ada disini. Kami akan langsung saja pada intinya.''

Tuan Yuan mendengar langsung dari mulut kepala Staff yang dimana pria cantik itu kini sudah ia anggap putranya

''bahwa Luhan adalah kekasih Oh Sehun. Bukan begitu Sehunnie?"

Mata Tajam Sehun membulat seketika dan bibirnya terbuka saat mendengar apa kata staff tersebut serta rahang nya mengeras. Jelas ini tidak mungkin. Sangat tidak mungkin. Bagaimana bisa, baru sehari yang lalu ia mengenal pria ini. Di toilet pula sungguh tidak elit pikir Sehun.

"Hah AP..APA? Kekasihnya?" pekik Sehun. Matanya menatap Luhan, sementara pria mungil didepannya hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia sangat gugup.

"Anniya. Kami bukan kekasih…" sahut Luhan kemudian mendapat tatapan tajam dari Tuan Yuan.

"Kalian ini apa-apaan… ayo perlihatkan Foto mereka ditoilet?! cepat…" perintah Tuan Yuan pada seorang staff disana.

Akhirnya mereka memperlihatkan foto Sehun dan juga Luhan. Sungguh, semua mata melihatnya cukup terkejut. Termasuk Ayah Sehun sendiri. Seorang Oh Sehun terlihat Seksi menggunakan kaos lengan pendek, dan terlihat bahwa Pria ini sehabis bangun tidur. Rambut Sehun juga terlihat basah. Mata Sehun seperti biasa sembab. Apa itu berarti kejadiannya pagi? Bangun tidur? Apakah mereka?

Suasana tampak riuh kali ini. Sehun tampak gusar begitupun Luhan. Keduanya lantas saling bertatapan. Sehun menatap Luhan kesal. Sungguh ia sangat kesal. Rupanya pria ini benar-benar memanfaatkan foto itu.

Sehun ingin menjelaskan kenapa ia berfoto seperti itu.. tapi apakah semua akan percaya? Yang ada dia akan semakin terlihat bodoh. Bagaimana bisa dia sebodoh ini kemarin? Haishhh jinjja Oh Sehun

"Aku Tuan Yuan… kemarin saat Luhan aku tanya soal calon pasangan nya. Ahh tidak bukan begitu… aishh bagaimana menjelaskannya. Yang jelas Luhan saat akan aku jodohkan dengan pemuda lain, dia mengatakan sudah mempunyai kekasih dan tak lain adalah kau Oh Sehun. Katanya dia siap menikahi Luhan kapan saja Luhan mau. Sebagai perwakilan orang tua Luhan. Aku tidak ingin putraku dilecehkan oleh seorang pria seperti dia apalagi menjadi seorang Gay. Sungguh foto itu sangat membuatku pusing dan mual."

"Mwo? Yaa.. untuk apa kau ikut campur_"

"Sehun…..!" pekik Tuan Oh pada Sehun.

"Kalau kau tidak ingin mengakuinya. Baik! siap-siap saja anak muda. Siapa namamu, Sehun? Sehun… bersiaplah untuk masa depanmu tanpa EXO. Aku yakin walau kau bertahan tapi publik pasti akan_"

"Tapi itu hanya foto?!" sela Sehun geram.

"Ini kenyataan kalau sampai foto ini tersebar, kau lupa kau idol terkenal. Aku kenal dengan Ayah mu. Apa kau ingin merusak citra Ayah mu? Hum?! Oke kalau begitu. Aku akan cabut semua sahamku dan membawa pergi Luhan."

"Aku mohon.. jangan lakukan ini Tuan Yuan." pekik Luhan menatap pria tua itu. Wajah Luhan sungguh tegang ia tidak habis pikir masalah kecil bisa menjadi sangat runyam.

"Lalu kau sudah dilecehkan Lu. Foto itu sudah jelas-jelas menunjukkan kalian sangat dekat dan aku yakin kalian sudah_"

"Bagaimana bisa pemuda itu mengelak." kata Tuan Yuan putus asa.

Luhan sebenarnya ingin berterus terang, bahwa ia dan Sehun tidak ada hubungan apa-apa. Tapi tidak mungkin, ia pasti akan dinikahkan dengan pria yang tidak ia kenal oleh Tuan Yuan. Tapi, bukankah sama dengan Sehun. Ia juga tidak mengenal Sehun? lalu apa bedanya..

Semua mata member EXO terus mengarah pada Sehun dan juga Luhan.

"Eum.. Begini.. Apakah diantara kalian tidak melihat gelagat aneh Sehun dan Luhan?" tanya seorang Staff pada seluruh member.

"Kemarin aku sempat curiga. Sehun dan Luhan bertatapan cukup lama, lalu gerak-gerik mereka saat diruang makan juga sangat aneh. Kami belum pernah mengetahui Sehun seperti kemarin saat Luhan datang ke dorm kami" ucap Baekhyun sungguh Sehun ingin membunuh hyung nya yang satu ini oh sekalian saja mebuang pria cerewet itu ke sungai Han.

"Ya,Luhan asisten Sungyeol Hyung. Dan saat pertama masuk ke dorm keduanya sama-sama terkejut." lanjut Chanyeol Oh dia tidak jauh berbeda dengan kekasih nya dasar pasangan pengadu Sehun menatap kesal.

"Apa mungkin, Sehun sengaja menyembunyikan hubungan ini dari kami, kami juga tidak tahu. Tapi, aku rasa Sehun ingin menjaga agar hubungannya dengan Luhan nyaman." Ucap Baekhyun.

Sehun menghela nafas beratnya. Ia berulangkali harus menatap Luhan dan memastikan bahwa memang pria inilah penyebab terjadinya semua ini. Dari wajah, pria ini terlihat sangat tidak jahat dan licik malah terlihat seperti bidadari dan berhati malaikat Tapi! Wajahnya ternyata menipu.

"Tuan Yuan. Aku bersedia bertanggung jawab. Demi putraku." ucap Tuan Oh.

"APPA?!" sahut Sehun.

"Sehun-ah! Kau sudah besar tidak perlu menutupi hubunganmu dengan nya baiklah ini memang menyimpang dan mungkin sedikit tidak masuk akal jika menantuku seorang pria namun aku harap ia mendapatkan keajaiban dan mempunyai anak jika aku perhatikan ia sangat lucu dan cantik. Lagi pula, jika kau menikah perusahaan juga tidak melarangmu. Ini semua demi kebaikan kita semua." kata Tuan Oh.

Sehun seakan tidak punya tenaga untuk melawan apa kata Ayah nya ini. Mulutnya seakan terkunci. Ia sangat bingung dengan situasi ini. Menikah? Ya Tuhan menikah? Sungguh ia tidak pernah membayangkan secepat ini menikah dengan pria yang belum ia kenal. Sama sekali.

Sehun memutar otaknya. Mencerna semua kata-kata Tuan Yuan dan Ayahnya. Ini sangat membinggungkan dirinya. Mata tajamnya kini menatap lurus kedepan. Luhan, ya kini ia menatap Pria cantik didepannya dan Ia tidak ingin kalah dari semua ini Baiklah Luhan. Aku ikuti aturan mainmu Batin Sehun.

"Aku akui! Aku memang sedang berkencan dengan Luhan. Aku menjadi kekasihnya tapi, memang kami sepakat menyembunyikannya. Aku juga berjanji akan menikahinya jika dia mau Tapi dia selalu menolak Dengan alasan aku ini seorang idol."

Sehun berkata seperti ini matanya sambil menatap lurus kearah Luhan. Sementara Luhan pria ini hanya menatap Sehun dengan mata rusa yang hampir akan keluar.

"Hun-ah…" pekik semua member EXO yang terkejut dengan apa yang Sehun katakan. Termasuk Luhan Ia tidak menduga jika Sehun akan mengatakan ini Ia yakin ada sesuatu diotak setannya tersebut.

"Aku sudah melamarnya beberapa hari yang lalu." tambah Sehun lagi. Kini semua hanya bisa melebarkan mulutnya mendengar penuturan Sehun beserta seluruh Hyung-nya yang berkumpul disini. heran kenapa maknae mereka menyembunyikan semua ini.

'Sehun…..maafkan aku….' Lirih Luhan

'Kau harus mengganti ini semua Luhan Hyung. Bersiaplah.. permainan ini akan segera dimulai'

_oOo_

Sehun menarik tangan Luhan dan berjalan dengan cepat. Luhan merasa kewalahan saat mengikuti langkah Sehun yang begitu cepat dan juga tangannya sangat sakit akibat genggaman tangan Sehun yang sangat kuat.

"Yaa.. lepaskan! Aku bisa berjalan sendiri." pekik Luhan. Sehun terus berjalan menaiki Tangga darurat gedung ini yah SM Entertaiment Building. Sehun membawa Luhan ketempat yang aman dimana ia bisa berbicara panjang lebar dan menumpahkan kekesalannya pada pria bertampang polos ini.

"Awww Yakkkk….." Luhan meringis ketika Sehun melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan menghempaskan tubuhnya kedinding. Sehun menarik nafas panjang dan menatap wajah pria cantik ini lekat-lekat.

"Bicaralah.. Aku akan mendengarkannya." Jawab Luhan enteng.

Buggggggghhhh….

Sehun meninju dinding tepat disebelah wajah Luhan. Pria ini memejamkan matanya, ia takut melihat Sehun pria tersebut tersenyum miring Senyum khas yang ia perlihatkan.

"Kau mengajakku kesini hanya untuk mencelakaiku. Huh!?" pekik Luhan. Sehun sekali lagi tersenyum miring jelas sekali ia tengah memperlihatkan smirknya. Deru nafas Sehun bahkan sampai terdengar oleh Telinga Luhan.

Pria cantik ini mengalihkan pandangannya, ia tidak sanggup menatap wajah Sehun yang tampan sekaligus menakutkan seperti ini. Yah,Luhan mengakui Sehun memang tampan Mata nya yang Menatapnya Tajam, Bibirnya Yang tipis, Dagunya yang rucing dengan ciri khas rahang yang mengeras serta tubuhnya Yang jangkung terlihat sekali bahwa ia sangat Manly. Dadanya berdesir tatkala matanya tepat menatap sorot mata elang Sehun.

" Luhan kau benar-benar membuatku bertanggung jawab atas apa yang aku lihat. Tssskk! Kenapa tidak langsung kau sebar saja foto itu huh? Kenapa harus melalui cara seperti ini? Kau ini pria yang aneh yang pernah aku temui."

Luhan mendengus kesal. Dengan susah payah kemudian ia berhasil menatap Sehun yang sekarang menghimpit tubuhnya. Sungguh aroma pria ini sangat memabukkan. Seumur hidup baru kali ini ada pria yang menghimpit tubuhnya dengan suasana seperti ini pula Ditangga darurat seperti di drama-drama yang pernah ia tonton saja oh oh tidak kau terlihat seperti Drama Queen sekali Xi Luhan.

"Kau dengarkan penjelasanku dulu. Aku sebenarnya tidak sungguh-sungguh. Kemarin waktu Tuan Yuan datang ke flatku, aku_"

"Apa? Huh? Kau mau mengatakan apa?" tanya Sehun lagi.

"Aku akan dijodohkan dengan pria lain dan aku tak suka itu. Untuk menghentikan aksinya aku katakan kalau aku mempunyai kekasih" ucap Luhan pelan.

"Dan kekasihmu adalah aku? Aku Oh Sehun, begitu? Benar-benar sempurna bukan? Kenapa harus aku kenapa kau tidak membayar pria lain saja kenapa harus aku Luhan"Sehun tetap saja menatap wajah pria ini. Luhan menunduk Ia menjelaskan apa lagi pada Sehun ia sangat menyesal telah melibatkan orang yang tidak bersalah.

"Lalu kau bilang aku siap menikahimu kapan saja kau mau. Begitu?" tambah pria itu lagi sembari menatap lekat mata Rusa tersebut.

Tapi Oh Sehun kenapa bisa sedekat ini dengannya?! Ia juga tidak menduga bisa melakukan hal ini. Tapi ia tidak peduli. Baginya menatap pria cantik dan bermata rusa ini dengan dekat memang sangat menarik.

''Ye! Kau sendirikan yang bilang. Jika kau ingin aku nikahi bilang saja padaku. Aku akan bertanggung jawab!" tegas Luhan mengingatkan Sehun akan janjinya di toilet. Sehun mengepalkan tangan satunya Sungguh, kenapa pria ini sangat menyebalkan.

"Kau tidak tahu yang mana candaan atau bukan?! Huh? Kau bodoh sekali Xi Luhan! Kau membuatku ingin sekali menganiayamu kau tahu aku pria dan kau pria yah walau aku akui wajahmu seperti seorang gadis."

Luhan mendongak. Ia tahu ini salahnya Tapi tidak seharusnya tadi Sehun juga bilang dia kekasihnya.

"Ne, aku yang bodoh. Lalu kenapa tadi kau juga bilang kita sepasang kekasih dan kau juga bilang telah melamarku. Huh!? Aku bisa bilang pada mereka ini hanya salah paham. Tapi kenapa kau tadi….."

"Cukup Luhan!" teriak Sehun murka.

"Ini semua salahmu!" tambah Sehun lagi.

Sehun menahan emosinya. Tidak, tidak boleh emosi. Tatapan mereka masih saja sama,Sehun masih menyukai sekali menatap mata rusa ini. Memang siapa sangka pria ini cantik, umurnya lebih tua darinya namun baby face? Tapi kelakuannya? Sungguh diluar kendali.

"Baik. Aku akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya saja. Nama baik . Aku rela dipenjara atau dihukum jika itu bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini."

Luhan hendak memberontak ingin lepas dari tubuh Sehun yang menghimpitnya walau ia juga sesama pria tapi kekuatan Oh Sehun benar-benar. Akhirnya dengan kekuatannya pria ini berhasil lepas dan berjalan menuruni anak sadar, jika mereka tidak jadi menikah maka? Nasib EXO? Nasib perusahaan? Nama baik Ayahnya? Walau ia menjadi Gay sekalipun ia tidak ingin membuat EXO hancur karena kesalahan dirinya bukankah pernikahan mereka bisa disembunyikan?

Dengan cepat, Sehun menyusul Luhan dan berhasil menarik tangan pria cantik itu. Menepikan tubuh Luhan hingga kedinding dan dia menghimpit tubuh itu lagi.

"Ya! Kau ini kenapa? Bukannya kau ingin aku pergi dari kehidupanmu. Biarkan aku jelaskan semuanya!" pekik Luhan.

"Kau bodoh sekali! Sekali lagi aku bilang, aku akan melakukan apa yang menjadi kata-kataku. Kau tahu?"

Luhan terdiam dan menatap tepat dimata Sehun. Sorot mata pria ini begitu tajam. Tapi kenapa bisa melumpuhkan syaraf otaknya. Semacam terhipnotis oleh ketampanan pria ini.

Sehun juga menatap lekat mata rusa lelaki ini yang menurutnya juga indah dan jarang seorang pria memiliki bulu mata yang sungguhn lentik.

"Kau dengar baik-baik. Appa ku sudah menginginkan aku menikah. Dan aku sudah bilang aku melamarmu. Bukankah itu sesuai rencanamu?! Kau harus menuruti apa kataku mulai hari ini. Apapun kata calon suamimu ini, kau harus menurutinya Luhan. Kau sudah masuk dalam perangkapku dan jebakanmu sendiri. Lakukan semua ini dengan baik atau_"

"Kau mengancamku? Huh? Kau mau aku menurutimu begitu?"

"Ya bukan kah kau tahu sendiri. kau mau protes? Enak saja… Kau telah membuatku seperti ini. Kau juga harus mau menurutiku. Seorang calon istri lebih tepatnya." tegas Sehun.

Sehun menggeleng pelan. Kenapa jadi berat sekali masalah ini…. Tidak mungkin ia akan menikah secepat ini.

"Kenapa harus menikah aku pria kau juga, aku tahu kau masih straight begitupula dengan diriku kita menikah tidak dilandasi dengan cinta bahkan aku tidak mengenalmu dan kaupun sama bukankah begitu!?" kata-kata itu meluncur dari mulut mungil Luhan. Sehun menahan tubuh Luhan yang akan berontak lagi dan melarikan diri.

"Tenanglah… Kau ini tidak bisa diam." Sehun menahan tangan Luhan yang seakan ingin lepas dari tubuhnya. Nafas mereka sama-sama terdengar berat.

"Bodoh diamlah!"

Luhan menatap pria didepan nya kesal. Begitu juga Sehun. Ada juga Pria seperti dia dialah yang membuat masalah tapi, kenapa juga dia enggan bertanggung jawab? Dengan perasaan yang geram, sekaligus gemas melihat tingkah pria cantik ini. Sehun merengkuh wajah Luhan dan mencium bibir Pria ini.

Mata Luhan membulat seketika saat ia merasakan bibir Sehun yang bergerak diatas bibirnya. Menghisap dan sesekali menggigit bibir Luhan. Lidah Sehun berhasil masuk dan menjelajah disetiap rongga mulutnya dan menuntut Luhan untuk membalas ciumannya. Sehun? Jangan ditanya ia sangat lihai dalam berciuman jauh sekali dengan dirinya…. Luhan sangat terkejut bahkan bisa dibilang ia perlu banyak tabung oksigen untuknya agar dia tidak mati mendadak karena ciuman pria ini sangat menuntut. Tangan Sehun masih menahan tubuhnya agar dia tidak berontak. Jarak mereka yang sangat dekat membuat Sehun mencium bibir pria ini lebih dalam. Walau terkesan tergesa-gesa tapi ini sangat sulit untuk ditolak. Kenapa Luhan tidak bisa berkutik? Bahkan ia kini juga melumat pelan bibir Sehun. Mimpi apa dia semalam? Ciuman pertamanya seperti ini. Astaga!

Sehun membuka matanya dan melepas kontak bibirnya saat dirasa tubuh Luhan tidak lagi berontak dan sedikit tenang. Entah, dorongan apa yang membuatnya bisa mencium bibir pria ini dengan sangat terburu-buru.

Sehun menghela nafasnya dan menatap lekat wajah pria yang mirip sekali dengan gadis terlihat masih shock dan jelas ia sangat malu.

Sehun melihat bibir Luhan masih terlihat merah akibat perbuatannya. Ia kemudian kikuk sendiri, sadar akan apa yang ia lakukan barusan.

"uhuk… Awas saja jika kau menolak aku lagi! Aku pastikan, kau akan menyesal nyonya Oh?! Tskk." Sehun meninggalkan Luhan yang masih shock dengan apa yang Sehun lakukan barusan. Sehun kemudian menoleh kebelakang dan masih melihat Luhan yang masih shock kemudian ia tersenyum dengan smirknya yang sangat sulit ditebak.

Aroma Sehun bahkan masih tercium olehnya walau saat ini Sehun sudah meninggalkannya. Matanya berkedip sesaat lalu ia memegang bibirnya dengan jarinya. Bibir Sehun jelas masih terasa dibibirnya. Masih jelas terasa bibir Sehun yang melumat pertahanan bibirnya.

"Kiss…. kiss…! Huaaaa… Baba! Anakmu kehilangan Ciuman pertamanya, dan ini dilakukan oleh pria yang sama…! Oh Sehunnnnnnnnnn!" pekik Luhan kesal. Kemudian ia mengusap air matanya dan mencoba tenang.

"Ya Tuhan. Kuatkan aku jika aku bertemu dengan setan itu lagi. Semoga nyawaku bisa selamat!"

_oOo_

Dorm EXO.

Sehun membuka jaketnya dan membuangnya kesembarang tempat.

"Yaakk! Mukaku bukan keranjang pakaian Oh Sehun!" pekik Chanyeol saat jaket Sehun mengenai wajahnya.

Sehun tidak menjawab, ia berlalu saja lalu membuka lemari es. Dilihatnya ada Bubble tea favoritnya, semoga minuman kenyal ini pasti bisa mendinginkan otaknya. Otaknya yang sepanjang jalan selalu dipenuhi oleh pria toilet itu.

Sehun kemudian berlalu dari hadapan Chanyeol dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Kai yang ada disana hanya mampu menghardikkan bahu mereka. Dan belum sempat mereka bertanya pada Sehun….

BRAKK!

Sehun menutup pintu kamar dengan sangat keras.

"Baek… dia kenapa sampai seperti itu. Bukannya senang, jika disuruh menikah." tanya kyungsoo polos. Baekhyun hanya mampu menatap pintu kamar Sehun yang malang.

"Jadi.. memang benar kecurigaan Baekhyun Hyung. Mereka memang ada apa-apa. Tapi Luhan." Ucap Kai

"Apakah foto di toilet itu, tanda mereka sudah?!" potong Chanyeol dengan mata yang menyipit, seolah-olah ia tahu akan hal ini.

"Maksdumu? SeLu?" Baekhyun dan Kai saling menatap dan berpikir. Sementara Kyungsoo hanya bisa diam.

Apakah Sehun dan Luhan sudah melakukan itu? Tidak mungkin, Baekhyun hafal benar dengan sifat Sehun..

"Bagaimana nasib pria itu? Apa Sehun akan mencelakainya setelah hubungan mereka terbongkar?" potong Chanyeol.

"Luhan… walau hanya pertama kali bertemu, pria itu memang cantik bahkan melebihi gadis manapun. Tapi cantiknya memang sudah tidak bisa dimiliki siapapun kecuali Sehun tapi tetap saja tidak seperti Miranda kerr." Gumam Chanyeol.

"cihh otakmu yang benar saja. Kalau sesuatu sudah menjadi milik Sehun, sangat sulit untuk kita sentuh." jawab Kai.

"Eum… Kalau Luhan bukan menjadi milik Sehun, kau kan berniat mendekatinya?! Tsskk." tambah kai lagi.

"Kkamjong.. kau bosan hidup?" timpal Chanyeol yang merasa cemburu pada kekasih cerewetnya.

"Yeollie…. aku tetap milikmu." Baekhyun mengerling nakal kearah Chanyeol

_oOo_

"Hun-ah…. Kau kenapa?" tanya Suho saat tahu Sehun duduk menyenderkan kepalanya pada dinding, terlihat jelas dia masih kesal.

"Anni hyung. Hanya sedikit pusing." jawab Sehun berbohong. Suho perlahan duduk didekat Sehun. Mata Sehun masih terpejam. Ia masih membayangkan betapa bodohnya ia mencium pria itu lalu membiarkan pria itu terpaku sendiri. Haash… apa pedulinya. Biarkan saja pria itu rasakan bagaimana merasa sangat bodoh. Yaa..

"Mau aku ambilkan obat, atau minuman?" tanya Suho menawarkan diri.

"Tidak usah. Nanti juga sembuh."

"Ya, sudah. Istirahatlah….."

"Hmmm.."

Suho meninggalkan Sehun sendirian dikamar, ia tahu kalau Sehun seperti ini mungkin sulit untuk didekati. Bercerita tentang Luhan? Justru itu tidak mungkin, padahal Suho ingin mengorek informasi tentangnya dan Luhan. Kalau sudah begini, Suho hanya bisa membiarkan adik kesayangan nya tenang dulu.

Sehun membuka matanya saat Suho keluar dari kamarnya.

"Pria itu bagaimana sekarang?! Hassh…." pekik Sehun kemudian meraih ponselnya.

Saat akan menghubungi Luhan ada pesan masuk dari Ayah nya.

'Bawa calon menantu Appa kerumah. Kami ingin mengenalnya.'

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya, ia malas untuk membalas pesan Ayah nya ini. Membawa Luhan kerumah? Asshh… berarti dia harus berpura-pura sudah mengenal Luhan? Bahkan mengaku kekasih. Cobaan apalagi ini. Sehun benar-benar frustasi. Entah perasaan bagaimana yang ada dihatinya kini.

"Bodoh. Aku lupa meminta nomornya. Isshhh!" Sehun membanting ponselnya seketika. pria itu sekarang bagaimana? Ditempat kerja, apakah ia dikucilkan? Apakah dia dipecat… Ahh walau dipecat nanti dia juga akan hidup bersamaku dan aku menghidupinya? pikir Sehun sejenak. YAAKKKKK! Aku gilaaa..

"YAA! Luhannnnnnnn…Kau membuatku GILA!" teriak Sehun dari dalam kamar dan membuat semua yang diluar ketakutan karena teriakan Sehun.

"Hyung.. Sehun?! Sehun kenapa? Apakah dia baik-baik saja?" Kyungsoo ketakutan.

"Apa perlu kita panggil Luhan? Mungkin dia merindukan Luhan?!" sahut baekhyun.

_oOo_

Suho menghentikan laju mobilnya ketika melihat seorang pria cantik yang memang ia cari saat ini. pria ini tampak murung dengan kaki yang ia ayun-ayunkan dikursi panjang halte bus. Pakaian kerja masih ia pakai. Apakah hari ini dia tidak bekerja?

"Lu Hyung! Masuklah…" kata Suho mengeluarkan kepalanya saja dari jendela mobilnya. Luhan mendongak dan melihat Suho tengah dengan kaca mata hitamnya tersenyum manis padanya.

"Mwo?! Aku naik bus saja….!" jawab Luhan.

Suho hanya mampu tersenyum lagi, dasar pria bodoh. Dia kira Suho kesini untuk apa kalau tidak mengkhawatirkan keadaannya. Ia sudah menduga akan seperti ini. Luhan mungkin baru saja bertengkar dengan Sehun.

"Naiklah Lu Hyung….! Kajja…!"

Akhirnya dengan terpaksa Luhan menghampiri mobil Suho dan duduk tepat disebelah Suho yang memegang kendali mobil ini.

"Gwenchana?" tanya Suho saat melihat raut wajah Luhan yang sedikit murung.

"Eumm.. Ne baiklah?"

"Kau bersedih? Kalian bertengkar?" tanya Suho penasaran pada keadaan Luhan. Luhan mencoba untuk tersenyum. Senyum yang dipaksakan. Senyum palsu.

"Anniya Suho…! Aku hanya sedang letih saja…." jawab Luhan berbohong. Suho hanya bisa mengangguk pelan sambil melajukan kemudi mobilnya. Ia sebenarnya tahu jika Luhan sedang bertengkar dengan Sehun.

"Aku kira kalian bertengkar. Karena aku lihat Sehun berteriak tidak jelas di dalam kamar.. aku jadi takut. Haha!" jawab Suho sedikit tertawa. Luhan segera menoleh kearah Suho.

"Mwo! Berteriak?!" Luhan cukup terkejut. Bagaimana mungkin Sehun marah dengan berteriak pasti sangat menakutkan.

"Ne.. berteriak?! Dia sangat menakutkan bukan?!" goda Suho,

"Pasti gara-gara aku." Luhan menundukkan kepalanya. Ini semua gara-gara dia. Suho yang tahu segera menormalkan situsasi ini.

"Ohh, jangan khawatir. Dia tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan. Aku rasa dia mengkhawatirkanmu sekarang." tambah Suho lagi.

"Eh benarkah?" Luhan mendongak.

"Umm… mana alamat apartementmu?" tanya Suho.

"Apartement?"

"Ne, apartement!?"

"Bukan apartement. Tapi flat…." jawab Luhan menegaskan. Suho cukup terkejut dengan jawaban Luhan. Bagaimana mungkin pria cantik seperti Luhan tinggal diflat?

"Flatt?"

"Ne, aku tinggal diflat."

Suho berpikir, kenapa mempunyai orang tua angkat yang kaya raya, kekasih yang kaya raya pula, dia masih tinggal diflat? Bukan diapartement mewah seperti kebanyakan orang?! Apakah Sehun sengaja menyembunyikan pria ini ditempat seperti itu. Seperti itukah Sehun agar kekasihnya tidak dilirik siapapun?

Sebenarnya pria seperti apa Luhan ini, hingga membuat Oh Sehun rela menjadi Gay seperti ChanBaek? Membuat Suho penasaran saja.

_oOo_

Dorm EXO.

Sehun dengan malas keluar dari kamarnya… Ia sudah merancang sesuatu untuk siapapun yang menanyakan hubungannya dengan Luhan dengan sebuah ancaman dan tentunya kekejaman fisik. Bukan Sehun kalau tidak bisa menakhlukkan semua Hyung-nya.

Semua mata yang ada diruang tengah menatap Sehun dengan diam saat Sehun berjalan melewati mereka semua.

Sehun melihat meja makan yang bersih, tidak ada makanan satupun. Padahal ia sangat lapar. Apakah mereka semua menghabiskan jatah makannya? dengan geram melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju ruang tengah.

"Yaa.. makanan semua habis! Mana jatahku!" pekik Sehun.

Kyungsoo cukup terkejut kemudian berdiri tepat disamping Sehun. Sementara Baekhyun hanya bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik tubuh Chanyeol. Dia yang memakan jatah Sehun.

"Biar aku masakkan… Kau duduklah dulu!" kata Kyungsoo pelan. Kemudian berjalan menuju dapur.

Dengan wajah merengut Sehun duduk tepat disamping Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kalian malah menonton drama?! Menyebalkan… mana remotnya!"

Sehun berusaha mengambil remot televisi yang ada ditangan Baekhyun, dengan satu tarikan saja remot sudah ia kuasai. Semua menggeleng melihat kelakuan Sehun yang seperti ini. Benar-benar.

"Yaa! Semua acara membosankan!"

Sehun terus mengganti chanel tanpa memperhatikan pasangan ChanBaek yang memandangnya. Dia ini kerasukan setan apa hingga seperti ini. Sungguh, membuat semuanya bingung.

"Sehunnie! Kau ini kenapa?" Pekik baekhyun yang merasa Sehun sudah sangat menganggu mata, bagaimana tidak ia mengubah terus chanel televisi tanpa jelas apa yang ia mau tonton saat ini.

"Suho hyung mana sih…..! Aku bosaaannn…."

"Bukannya dia ketempat Luhan?!" sahut Chanyeol. Seketika Sehun melemparkan remotnya.

"Luhan? Su… Suho.. Hyung? Ketempat Luhan!?" kata Sehun tidak percaya. Padahal Chanyeol hanya menggodanya saja, tapi rupanya Chanyeol dengan mudah termakan kata-katanya.

_oOo_

Luhan flat.

"Ahhh…. MaMa, Baba. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?!" kata Luhan sendiri sambil menatap foto kedua orang tuanya yang sengaja ia pasang dalam kamarnya.

Luhan menghempaskan tubuhnya kekasur dan memejamkan matanya. Sangat penat. Belum nanti jika Tuan Yuan datang dan menceramahinya. Ini membuatnya pusing saja.

Pikirannya menerawang jauh saat ia duduk ditoilet dan Sehun masuk kemudian dengan mudahnya melihat ia dalam keadaan seperti itu… Membuat Kesalahan dengan fotonya dan Sehun ditoilet. Dan yang cukup membuat Luhan ingin mati, yaitu ciuman Sehun ditangga darurat. Sungguh, bayangan sorot mata Sehun, deru nafas pria itu dan juga bibirnya membuat Luhan frustasi. Ia pasti sudah gila sekarang.

"Argghhh! Gilaa…. gilaaa.." pekik Luhan sambil mengacak rambutnya.

Ting… Ting….

Terdengar suara bel pintu flatnya. Luhan dengan malas bangun dan berdiri dengan keadaan rambut dan pakaiannya yang seperti biasa. Acak-acakan.

"Siapa sih…! mengganggu sekali." gersah Luhan saat membuka pintunya.

"Kau siapa?!" Luhan terkejut bukan maon karena pria ini memakai masker dan menatap Luhan tajam. Luhan hendak memukul pria ini dengan tangannya karena takut mungkin pria ini adalah penjahat?!

Dengan cepat pria itu menahan tangan Luhan dengan tangannya dan membuat Luhan berteriak.

"Yaa! Pencuri…. pencuri! Penjahat! Tolongmmmmppp….."

Pria itu membekap mulut Luhan dengan tangannya dan menarik Luhan masuk kedalam. Dengan cepat pria itu membuka maskernya. Luhan cukup terkejut ketika melihat wajah pria itu.

"Ka… Kauuu?!" pekik Luhan.

"Yaa… mau apa kau kesini?!" sungguh Luhan ketakutan. Takut karena posisi mereka yang seperti ini. Sehun mendorongnya hingga ia jatuh dibawahnya dan juga sorot mata itu. Mata Sehun yang tajam dan membuat ia semakin ketakutan.

"Menemui calon Suamiku. Apa tidak boleh!?"

"Mw… Mwo…?!"

* * *

 **Yehet saya kembali lagi maaf telat soalnya kouta saya sekarat bhaq dan yah ini baru update makasih yang udah review ff saya jangan jadi pembaca gelap wkwkwkw ya sekali lagi makasih semoga suka sama FF Ku**

 **MIND TO REVIEW?**


	3. Chapter 3

Cast: Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Other Cast: EXO members and Other

Gengre: Marriage Life,Comedy Love,Friendship and Romance

Rate: T-M

 **Lenght: Chapter**

 **HAPPY READING! Selamat Membaca! Wilujeng Maca!**

Luhan mencoba menahan nafas beratnya yang sedari tadi terdengar sangat memburu akibat ia takut dengan keadaan ini, bagaimana tidak? pria yang sedang menindihnya sekarang datang tiba-tiba seperti pencuri oh tidak bahkan seperti penjahat lebih tepat.

Luhan mengerjapkan mata rusanya ia mengembalikan kesadarannya yang telah hilang akibat tatapan mata elang pria ini yang sangat tajam menatapnya, apalagi sekarang pria ini malah tersenyum miring dengan smirknya. Mungkin senyum ini kelihatan menakutkan bagi sebagian orang tapi bagi Luhan? Ini sebaliknya entahlah… pikirannya sudah tidak waras. Apa Sehun tidak sadar ini berakibat begitu fatal bagi jantung Luhan?

"Ka…kau… sangat berat! Oh Sehun!" dengan susah payah Luhan mengeluarkan kata-kata protesnya.

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya sejenak, kemudian menatap posisinya yang sedemikian rupa. Badannya ada diatas tubuh pria cantik ini, sepertinya Sehun juga tidak sadar buktinya kini wajahnya sedikit gugup dan dengan segera ia bangun dan membenahi jaketnya.

Luhan mencibir sambil menatap Sehun kesal dengan santainya pria itu kini malah melepas topinya tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun. Seenaknya saja datang dan berulah seperti ini.

"Ya! Kenapa kau datang ketempatku hah? bukankah sudah tidak ada yang dibicarakan lagi? Sehun" ucap Luhan penuh penegasan.

Sehun mengernyitkan alisnya sambil menatap Luhan kesal. Ada pria seperti dia? Bodoh? Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan, apa maksudnya! Apa dia pikir ini selesai sampai disini?!

"Apa?! Coba kau ulangi lagi apa katamu barusan bocah?" Sehun menghela nafas beratnya ia mencoba bersabar menghadapi pria seperti ini. "Kau pikir ini akan selesai begitu saja, huh?! Kau pikir aku akan hidup tenang setelah ini, kau pikir aku akan melepaskanmu begitu saja?!"

"Baiklah Baiklah Tuan Oh!" jawab Luhan ketus. "Lalu, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? Cepat ini sudah malam aku juga ingin istirahat! Besok aku juga akan bekerja!" kata Luhan lagi.

Sehun tersadar dengan apa kata pria ini barusan. Dia kesini untuk apa? Hhh… untuk apa? Dia bahkan lupa kesini untuk apa, maksudnya apa datang ketempat pria ini malam-malam? Gila… hanya karena Chanyeol yang bilang bahwa Suho ketempat pria mungil ini, dia malah seenaknya langsung kesini tanpa ada tujuan jelas sebelumnya.

Tidak, dia masih normal seperti sedia kala saat belum bertemu dengan para gadis didepannya.

Sehun memasang wajah normalnya kemudian menatap sekeliling tempat Luhan ini sangat sederhana dan juga ini bisa dibilang tidak memenuhi fasilitas tempat tinggal yang layak tapi cukup bersih.

Sehun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya pelan sementara Luhan kini menatapnya geram.

"Ya! Sehun cepat katakan kau mau apa kesini eoh?!" teriak Luhan lagi.

"Kau ini bisa tidak berbicara lembut pada calon suamimu ini? Hum!" Sehun kemudian duduk dilantai yang memang tidak ada kursi disini.

"Tssskk kau tinggal ditempat seperti ini? Apa pria tua itu benar-benar ayah angkatmu, memberikan tempat seperti ini padamu?! Meragukan, jangan-jangan dia menyukaimu?!" Sehun masih berbicara dengan wajah tanpa dosanya Luhan menahan emosinya sudah ia harus cukup bersabar sepertinya menghadapi orang seperti ini Menyebalkan sekali.

"Kau datang hanya untuk mengejek tempat tinggalku? Tssk terserah apa yang kau bilang! Pergilah cepat pergi jika kau tidak ada keperluan denganku lagi!"

"Yakkk nyonya Oh tenang sedikit kenapa? Aku hanya beranggapan apa tidak boleh?!" ucap Sehun menatap Luhan.

"Ada hal serius yang ingin aku bicarakan!" Sehun mulai serius. Ditatapnya Luhan yang juga tengah duduk didepannya, menatap Luhan dari ujung rambut dan terakhir bibir.

Pikirannya langsung tertuju pada bayangan saat ia mencium pria ini dengan aissshh dia gila sudah mulai memikirkan ciuman yang ia buat sendiri. Sehun lantas mengalihkan pandangannya ia tidak mau terus menatap pria ini berbahaya Sungguh ini diluar dugaannya sama sekali.

"Cepatlah Oh Sehun kau tidak tahu ini jam berapa? Aku bisa saja mengusirmu, kalau perlu aku akan_"

"Baik Baik! Ckssss…" Sehun mencibir.

"Emm, apa Suho hyung kesini tadi? Dia ketempatmu untuk apa?" Sehun sungguh ragu-ragu.

"Mwo? Suho? Dia mengantarku pulang itu saja!" jawab Luhan sesaat ia kemudian sadar akan pertanyaan Sehun Ia menghela nafas panjangnya sejenak Sehun hanya mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Jadi kau kesini hanya untuk bertanya seperti itu?!" Luhan membulatkan matanya dia sepertinya sudah kehilangan kesabaran menghadapi maknae yang menyebalkan.

Dengan cepat Luhan menarik tangan Sehun yah tentu saja untuk mengeluarkan pria menyebalkan ini dari tempatnya.

"Ya! kau ini apa-apaan! Baiklah-Baiklah!"

Luhan melepaskan tangannya pada lengan Sehun dengan setengah gugup ia mulai sadar bahwa apa yang dilakukannya tadi termasuk? Skinshipnya dengan Sehun yang ia buat sendiri. Sehun lantas mendekat kearahnya dengan cekatan Luhan memundurkan wajahnya. Ia tidak bisa terlalu dekat-dekat dengan pria ini sorot matanya bisa membuat dirinya seketika runtuh akan pendiriannya yang sangat membenci pria ini yah pria yang berbuat seenaknya sendiri.

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya sial jantungnya berdebar dengan kencang. Ia tidak boleh seperti ini bisa-bisa pria setan ini mendengar detak jantungnya kemudian menertawankannya.

"ayolah, cepat katakan! Kau tidak punya sopan santun datang ketempat seorang orang tengah malam dan memposisikan tubuhku seperti ini?!" kata Luhan dengan penekanan Walau tidak terlalu kencang tapi Sehun bisa mendengarnya Sehun menggeleng pelan ia heran kenapa dia bisa seperti ini terhadap pria cantik ini padahal ia baru kenal dengan nya.

Pria Cantik yang pembuat masalah menjadikan ia gemas sekali dengan tingkah pria ini Seumur hidup baru sekali ini ia menemui pria langka semacam ini hahaha Tapi? dia cukup menarik dimata Sehun menarik karena hanya dia yang tidak mengenal siapa dia?

Tatapan mata Rusa Pria ini Entahlah apa ada yang salah dengan mata dan hatinya saat ini?

"Persiapkan dirimu! Keluargaku ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh!" ucap Sehun singkat.

"APA? Keluargamu?" pekik Luhan seketika membuat Sehun sedikit menutup matanya karena suara pria ini sangat nyaring ck seperti gadis saja pikir Sehun.

"Ya! Untuk apa keluargamu ingin mengenalku?" Luhan mencengkeram lengan Sehun tentu saja ia tidak sadar dengan ini karena ia sekarang terlihat panik.

"Kau ini pura-pura bodoh atau memang bodoh huh!?" ucap Sehun mencibir.

"Jelas sekali mereka ingin mengenalmu, karena kau akan menjadi…."

Sehun sebenarnya tidak tega mengatakan kata itu apa terlalu cepat ia memutuskan akan hidup dengan pria ini? Apa pria ini akan baik-baik saja jika akan hidup bersamanya nanti? Ya bodoh kenapa dia malah memikirkan perasaan Luhan…

Sehun menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah karena tenggorokan nya serasa tersedak,Luhan masih memperhatikannya menatap Sehun dengan raut cemas bingung dan takut menjadi satu.

Sial wajah polos yang mengedipkan matanya tanpa henti membuat ia tidak bisa membuat Sehun marah karena raut wajah pria ini terlihat seperti seorang bayi kecil yang ingin ia lindungi.

"Yakkk ini karena kau akan menjadi Tidak-Tidak, kau akan menjadi menantu makanya keluargaku ingin mengenalmu!" sentak Sehun. Sengaja ia tidak menyebut kata 'Calon nya' sungguh ini membuatnya pusing seketika.

Luhan melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dan menutup mulutnya ia masih menatap Sehun yang menatapnya dengan senyumnya.

"Menantu keluargamu?!" pekik Luhan.

"APA? kenapa bisa kenapa bisa secepat ini? Kapan mereka_"

"Kau sepertinya sangat terkejut? Bodoh bukanya aku sudah bilang sebelumnya?!" potong Sehun. "Seharusnya kau ini senang bisa menjadi menantu keluarga Oh! Walaupun dengan cara seperti ini…" jawab Sehun lagi.

Luhan sadar ini hanya untuk menutupi Masalahnya dengan Sehun, yah setidaknya ia menyelamatkan diri dari Tuan Yuan dan menyelematkan Sehun dan juga nama baik EXO karena ia yakin Tuan Yuan tidak akan pernah main-main dengan ancamannya. Ancamannya untuk menyebarkan foto itu dan membuat berita yang tidak-tidak Luhan merasa bersalah dengan ini semua.

"Hmm, satu lagi dan ini sangat penting!" tambah Sehun menatap Luhan tajam.

"Dalam masalah ini sebenarnya kaulah penyebabnya Kau sumber dari segala masalah walau sebenarnya aku akui aku juga salah dengan tidak sengaja melihat kejadian ditoilet itu Aku akan sedikit berbaik hati padamu."

"Sebelum orang tuaku curiga dengan hubungan pura-pura yang bodoh ini aku harap kau bisa tahu segala tentang aku dan aku tahu segala tentangmu karena kau sudah menjerumuskan aku dalam permainan ini dan aku sudah terlanjur bilang bahwa aku sudah hmm sudah melamarmu! Haassh berkata seperti ini membuatku ingin muntah saja!"

Luhan langsung memukul lengan Sehun karena kesal dengan kata-kata terakhir Sehun barusan.

Apa muntah? Bukankah dia sendiri yang bilang bahwa dia sudah melamarnya didepan semua member didepan Ayah nya,Tuan Yuan dan didepan staff Dasar pria es gila.

Sehun meringis karena pukulan Luhan ini matanya menatap kesal kearah Luhan.

"Yakkkk!" pekik Sehun.

"Salah siapa yang bilang sudah melamarku huh!? Salah siapa?!" Ucap Luhan ketus.

"Ah baiklah Nyonya Oh! Sudah-sudah hmm sebelum aku pergi aku ingin mengatakan hal penting untukmu!" kata Sehun pura-pura semanis mungkin dan itu membuat Luhan ingin muntah seketika kemudian ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam Ia mulai menatap Luhan pria ini tidak habis pikir kenapa pria ini begitu mudahnya mengendalikan dirinya saat ini siapa Yang bodoh dia atau pria ini.

_oOo_

EXO Dorm.

Kyungsoo dan Kai saling menatap satu sama lain tatapan mereka tertuju pada sesosok yang sedang duduk didepannya makan dengan sangat lahap sesekali sibuk dengan ponselnya kemudian tersenyum-senyum apakah maknae mereka sudah gila astagaa.

Sebenarnya mereka berdua ingin bertanya hubungannya dengan Luhan kenapa sampai mereka tidak ada yang tahu tentang hubungan Sehun dan Luhan. Bagaimana Sehun mengenal Luhan? bagaimana Sehun bisa berkomitmen dengan pria cantik? karena banyak gadis yang dekat dengan Sehun sampai sekarang-pun Sehun tidak pernah mengikatnya dengan suatu hubungan Tapi dengan Luhan? bahkan sampai melamar pria itu dan paling mengejutkan adalah siap menikahinya kapanpun pria itu mau. GILA YAH INI MEMANG GILA!

Sepertinya Sehun tidak sadar ia menjadi tontonan Kyungsoo dan Sehun saat ini.

Kai pun bungkam saat Sehun mengambil seluruh makanan yang ada dimeja makan padahal mereka baru memakannya satu tapi Sehun sudah menghabiskan semua.

"Emmm Sehunnie? Apa kau kelaparan atau memang…" Kyungsoo menghentinkan kata-katanya saat Sehun menatapnya tajam dengan mulut penuh makanan membuat Kyungsoo kembali menyantap makanannya.

"Ne! Aku kelaparan kalau bisa jatah makan kalian aku makan semuanya! Puas!" jawab Sehun sembari menatap hanya menggelengkan kepalanya saja.

"aku tahu kalian memperhatikan aku Apa kalian baru saja melihat orang yang sangat tampan! Tsskk menyedihkan!"

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" kata Kai memberanikan diri.

"Apa kau semalam dari tempat Lu Hyung?" tambah Kai lagi.

"Apa perlu aku menjawabnya? Kalau iya kenapa? toh aku akan menjadi suaminya…" jawab Sehun Kai langsung menatap Sehun ia mulai berpikir yang aneh-aneh tentang Sehun Apakah foto itu benar menunjukkan bahwa Sehun sering ekhem sering melakukan dengan Luhan? Ya Tuhan.

"Hunnie! kau sering ketempatnya? Astaga berarti kau pintar sekali mengelabui kami huh!" protes Kyungsoo.

"Apakah kau juga? maksudku kau Luhan?! Apa kalian…."

Kai menatap Kyungsoo kesal hyung nya ini akhh anni kekasihnya ini kalau berbicara setengah-setengah membuat dirinya kesal saja.

"Mwo?" Sehun menatap Kyungsoo bingung tangannya masih memegang sumpitnya dan hendak menyumpitkan makanan kemulutnya.

"Apakah kau dan Luhan sudah? Ahh apakah kau dan Luhan sering melakukan hubungan?" tanya Kai langsung pada intinya dari pada membuat penasaran dengan hubungan Sehun yang menurutnya disembunyikan rapat-rapat oleh dirinya.

Sehun menatap kearah Kai Apa maksudnya sering melakukan? Melakukan apa? Sehun memutar otaknya berpikir sejenak. Ah dia mengerti maksud si hitam mesum ini Tidak lucu kalau dia gelisah dan tampak gugup Ia memasang wajah normal dan juga mempersiapkan senyum setan nya.

"Apa kau ragu aku tidak bisa membuat Luhan hamil? Hmm…?!" jawab Sehun enteng sembari mencibir Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya yang sudah bulat ia tidak percaya berarti yang ada dipikirannya benar? Astaga tenggelamkan dirinya kerawa-rawa terdekat

Kai masih tercengang dengan mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka mendengar penjelasan Sehun yang singkat namun maknanya? Dia seperti pria sejati…

"Mwo?" gumam Kai tidak percaya.

"Menurutmu apa yang aku lakukan disana malam-malam berdua. Ingat hanya berdua kau pasti tahu apa yang aku lakukan pada Luhan hyung tidak perlu aku menjelaskannya panjang lebar padamu Aku yakin kau pasti tahu kkamjong!" Sehun memperlihatkan smirknya pada Kai.

Dasar hahaha mereka berdua mudah percaya dengan kata-katanya Bodoh sekali kedua hyung-nya ini.

Mana mungkin? Mana mungkin dia berani menyentuh orang yang baru ia kenal mana ia pria selebihnya jika ia wanita ia mengetahui hal itu. Tapi sepertinya dia melupakan sesuatu dia telah berani mencium Luhan.

"Sehun….!" Kyungsoo memanggilnya ia kemudian menatap hyung nya dengan malas Kyungsoo sepertinya mengisyaratkan sesuatu.

"Ya! Kyungsoo hyung kau ini kenapa seperti melihat hantu? Apa kau sama terkejutnya dengan si kkamjong? Hum!?" kata Sehun seperti meremehkan Kyungsoo menghardikkan kepalanya kearah Sehun ia melihat Kai juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Mereka berdua tampak aneh ada apa sih dengannya? Sebelum Sehun menoleh ia mendengar deheman kecil Tunggu?! Dibelakangnya ada orang siapa?

"Apa itu kelakuanmu padanya Sehun-ah!"

Sehun mengenal dengan jelas pemilik suara ini Dengan cepat ia membalikkan badannya dan yah ia terkejut sekarang Ia tidak percaya orang ini ada disini sekarang.

"Hyung!" pekiknya terkejut melihat hyung nya sudah ada dibelakangnya sejak kapan? Apa Hyung nya ini mendengar apa yang ia katakan pada Kai dan juga Kyungsoo?!

Sezun menatap Sehun dengan geram ia tidak menyangka adiknya seperti ini memalukan!

"Kenapa kau bisa masuk? Ya! Sejak kapan Hyung ada disini!?" kata Sehun lagi.

Sang kakak mengambil nafas dalam-dalam karena kebodohan adiknya ini ia harus ekstra sabar.

"Itu tidak penting! yang terpenting adalah aku ingin bicara padamu dan juga pada calon adik iparku!" kata Sezun kemudian ia menoleh kesamping. "Suho mana Luhan?" kata Sezun lagi.

Sehun membulatkan matanya ia terkejut bukan main. Kakaknya sudah tahu mengenai hal ini jelaslah Sehun bodoh bagaimana mungkin kakaknya tidak tahu Tapi Luhan? Dari mana kakaknya tahu Oh tidak matilah kau OH SEHUN!

Luhan dan Suho berjalan mendekat kearah kakak matanya yang tajam terus menatap Sehun yang masih tampak terkejut Sial! Dia harus menjelaskan apa nanti ia benar-benar belum siap jika kakaknya yang juga jelmaan iblis ini mengintrogasinya.

Sementara Kai dan Sehun mencium aura neraka disini bagaimana tidak Sezun dan Sehun disatukan dalam perdebatan Sungguh menyeramkan…

Mati? Atau pura-pura pingsan adalah jalan satu-satunya yang terlintas dipikiran Sehun tidak! Ini tidak mungkin Arghh! Hyungnya ini tidak bodoh Kini tatapan mata Sehun menatap kearah Luhan dan Suho? Kenapa mereka berdua tampak sangat akur dimata Sehun.

"Ayo ikut aku!" kata memicingkan matanya kearah Luhan ia tidak bisa membiarkan kakaknya seperti ini Bisa-bisa semuanya akan ketahuan.

Sezun akan menarik tangannya dengan cepat Sehun menepisnya dan menarik pergelangan tangan Luhan pria cantik itu terkejut dengan perlakuan Sehun yang tiba-tiba ini. Sehun menyambar kunci mobilnya dan segera berlari keluar dari tempat mengikutinya dengan berlari kecil juga Mereka berdua mendengar teriakan sang kakak.

"YA! Kau mau kemana…. " pekik Sezun.

"Berhenti Sehun-Ah! KAU INGIN MATI HUH!BERHENTI!" Sezun menyusul keluar dan berniat mengejar Sehun.

Tapi Sehun terus berlari dengan mencengkeram erat tangan Luhan yang ia ingin sekarang adalah menjauh dari kakaknya ini yang benar saja ia bahkan belum mengenal Luhan lebih dalam bisa-bisa kakaknya mengubur dia hidup-hidup jika tahu ia belum mengenal pria ini tapi sudah pernah melakukan hal yang tidak semestinya menurut pikiran Hyungnya.

Luhan tidak tahu maksud pria ini, kenapa memilih menghindar dari kakaknya sendiri Ia sebenarnya tidak kuasa menyesuaikan langkahnya dengan langkah Sehun yang panjang Ia kesulitan dalam berlari apalagi kondsinya ia memakai sepatu yang jelek dan sepertinya sepatunya akan tinggal nama setelah ini.

"Kenapa dia aneh sekali ya?" kata Kai yang menghampiri Sezun yang masuk kedalam apartement ia sedang frustasi sepertinya karena gagal mengejar Sehun dan Luhan.

"Hahh Molla?" gersahnya.

"Ya Kai-ya kau ini temannya kenapa malah bertanya padaku?!" Sezun sepertinya melemparkan kekesalannya pada Kai.

"Aigoo! Maafkan aku, aku kesal dengan Sehun!" tambahnya lagi.

"Arasseo… gwenchana."

"Suho Kau tahu sesuatu?" Sezun menatap Suho. Suho hanya menggeleng pelan sepertinya memang Sehun juga tidak menceritakan apa-apa pada roomatenya ini pikir Sezun.

"Hyung,Sehun sangat romantis menurutku Menyembunyikan kekasihnya melamarnya bersedia menikahinya dan sekarang melarikan diri. Benar-benar dramatis…" Baekhyun ikut berkumpul dengan Chanyeol.

PLETAK!

"Aishhh" keluhnya karena Sezun memukul kepala Baekhyun.

"Sebenarnya kakak adik tidak ada bedanya, Tskk! Ya Tuhan, nasib buruk bertemu dengan kedua bersaudara ini."

"Ya! Tutup mulutmu Eyelinermu akan tinggal nama!" pekik Sezun.

"Pilih Eyeliner atau Chanyeol yang selamat? Ayo katakan sekarang!" ancam Sezun pada Baekhyun. Kai,Kyungsoo dan Suho hanya tersenyum geli melihat Baekhyun yang sedang ketakutan dan tampak bodoh.

"Aigoo Sezun hyung aku kan hanya bercanda tapi memang kenyataannya adikmu memang romantis."

"Meniduri pria yang belum dinikahinya dan dengan bangganya membuat Pria itu hamil untuk bertaruh padamu apa itu romantis! romantis apanya seperti itu?! Huh!?" kata Sezun kesal, rupanya dia mendengar apa yang Sehun adiknya katakan beruntung pria cantik malang itu tidak mendengarnya karena Sezun memang sengaja masuk terlebih dulu Kalau pria itu mendengarnya apa adiknya kini akan baik-baik saja?

"Sezun Hyung tenangkan dirimu." kata Suho

"Aku yakin Sehun bukan yang sepeti yang kau bayangkan dia hanya dimabuk cinta saja."

"Euh?"

"Ya cinta yang menggebu-gebu Aku jamin mereka hanya sebatas berciuman saja!" kata Suho lagi.

_oOo_

Sehun berhenti tepat didepan mobilnya Nafasnya terdengar sangat berat terengah-engah karena memang ia berlari cukup jauh Keringatnya mengucur didahinya ia mengatur nafasnya kemudian menatap pria cantik yang ada disampingnya.

Luhan menatap Sehun kesal dan penuh dengan amarah tentu saja dengan nafasnya yang terengah-engah juga.

"Kau gila!" pekik Luhan.

"Kenapa kau menghindari kakakmu! Justru bagus aku akan bilang agar_"

"Diam!" sentak Sehun matanya menatap tajam kearah Luhan

"Cepat masuk!" Sehun mendorong tubuh Luhan masuk kedalam mobilnya Dengan cepat pula ia berlari menuju kemudinya Luhan tidak bisa menolak ataupun protes Lidahnya kelu setelah melihat tatapan mata Sehun yang tajam kearahnya tadi.

Ia hanya bisa mencibir dengan bibirnya saja ia bisa apa untuk melawan pria ini Lihatlah gaya menyetirnya saja menyeramkan sekali apa benar dia bisa menyetir? Luhan memilih diam ia mendengus pelan Kenapa pria disampingnya ini selalu berbuat semaunya tanpa memperdulikan posisinya sekarang.

"Bertemu hyungku dimana?" tanya Sehun pada Luhan tatapannya masih menatap lurus kedepan.

"Di koridor" jawabnya singkat Sehun menatap Pria cantik ini dari samping ia tampak bingung.

"Dia mencarimu dan juga mencariku kebetulan ada Suho bersamaku tadi." jawab Luhan datar Ia malas sekali dengan Sehun ada pria sepertinya bertingkah seenaknya.

"Sudah aku duga!" gumam Sehun pelan.

"Mwo? Apa yang kau pikirkan Setan…" protes Luhan pada Sehun sepertinya Sehun kecewa dengannya.

"Anniya apa kau sengaja dijemput Suho hyung agar tepat waktu datang kedorm? Hum!?" Sehun menoleh lagi kearah Luhan Pria ini sedikit tersentak apa-apaan pria ini menuduhnya sembarangan.

"Mwo!? Aku dijemput Suho? Tsskkk dari mana kau ada pikiran seperti itu?!" Luhan menghela nafas beratnya.

"Baiklah aku bertemu dengannya dihalte dari pada aku berjalan menuju apartement dia memberiku tumpangan kan lumayan!"

Sehun seperti mengabaikan apa kata-kata Luhan barusan lihatlah dengan santainya ia malah asyik mengemudi tanpa menoleh malah memalingkan wajahnya kejendela. Dasar pria aneh Sebenarnya ia sangat jelas mendengar apa yang Luhan katakan.

"Turunkan aku disini!" pekik Luhan

"Biar aku berjalan kaki Tugasku sudah selesai pagi hari berangkat bersamamu!" kata Luhan lagi ia merasa tugasnya untuk datang kedorm atas perintah Sehun tadi malam sudah selesai.

"Mwo?! Tsskk enak saja!" Sehun menatap Luhan dengan malah menambah kecepatan mobilnya.

Luhan membulatkan matanya kearah Sehun bagaimana bisa pria seegois ini Dia belum menjadi pasangan hidup nya saja seperti ini apalagi nanti jika sudah menjadi Istri nya? Yaa apa yang ia pikirkan? Sudah berniat menjadi istri Oh Sehun? Sulit dipercaya.

"Yakk ini mau kemana? Bukankah arah gedung SM kesana…" Luhan sungguh bingung saat mobil Sehun tidak menuju tempat hanya tersenyum simpul mendengar apa kata pria cantik nan cerewet disampingnya ini.

"Sehunnnn!" pekik Luhan kesal karena Sehun mengabaikannya Dasar pria tidak waras…

"Aigoo! Tenang saja Nyonya Oh kau pikir aku akan membawamu kemana? Berkencan? Huh yang benar saja!" gerutu Sehun.

"Kita akan ke Mnet! Ada perform disana…" tambah Sehun santai.

"MWO! Mnet? Buat apa aku mengikutimu perform yakkkk tidak mau! aku tidak mau dipecat!"

"Siapa yang berani memecatmu? Huh!?" Sehun menatap Luhan.

"Mulai hari ini kau tidak lagi menjadi asisten Sungyeol hyung melainkan menjadi asisten EXO terutama sebagai asisten Oh Sehun kyahaahaa!"

"APA!" teriak Luhan terkejut. "Asistenmu! Andwee…"

_oOo_

"Kau tidak mau turun?!" menatap Luhan yang masih duduk manis Luhan menatap kesal kearahnya.

Luhan masih memikirkan kenapa bisa pria ini menjadikannya asisten? asistennya lebih tepat. Dan kenapa staff SM sangat bodoh hingga menuruti apa maunya Yang bodoh siapa sebenarnya? Luhan ingat betul apa kata Sehun saat ia bertanya kenapa bisa ia menjadi asistennya.

"Aku mengancam mereka apabila kau tidak menjadi asisten EXO Tidak asistenku lebih tepatnya."

"Gila! Memangnya apa pengaruhmu terhadap SM? Tidak masuk akal!"

"Ne! Apa salah menjadikan calon istri sebagai asisten huh? Tidak perlu tahu yang harus kau tahu aku berperan besar dalam perusahaan itu dan aku salah satu artis kebangaan yang mereka punya Oh Sehun,tidak ada maknae seperti diriku,rapper, tampan, dan mempunyai banyak penggemar!" Sehun tersenyum miring kala itu.

"Sombong sekali ada ya orang sepertimu! Tidak masu_"

"Kenyataan! itu belum semuanya kalau aku bilang aku jelek,aku tidak becus, itu bohong dan bohong itu berdosa Luhannie Sayang!" potong Sehun narsis ingin sekali Luhan mencekik manusia ini.

"Hhh Astaga teserahmu sajalah…"

"Mulai sekarang, kau harus mematuhi apa perintahku perintah sang calon suami!"

"Yaakkkk!" Sehun tersentak ketika mendengar teriakan Luhan benar-benar menulikan telinganya.

"Menurutmu? Apa kau harus menjadi asistenmu?" jawab Luhan ketus.

Sehun hanya mendengus pelan ia kemudian turun dan membuka pintu mobil Luhan.

"Ayo turunlah sayang!" perintahnya membuat Luhan ingin membenturkan kepalanya.

"Apa ada seorang idol membukakan pintu asistennya? Coba kau pikir, mana ada_"

"Diam kau! Baiklah sepertinya kau senang sekali membuatku merasa bersalah! Tssk!" potong Luhan "Astaga…" keluh Luhan saat ia mulai menapakkan kakinya dengan sepatunya itu Sepertinya ia kesulitan berjalan menggunakan sepatu kekecilan ini.

Sehun menatapnya bingung saat melihat raut wajah Luhan yang seperti kesakitan.

"Kakimu kenapa?" tanya Sehun menatap kaki Luhan sementara Luhan hanya meringis sambil melepas sepatunya Ia mengusap tumit kakinya karena lecetnya sudah parah maklum sepatunya memang sudah waktunya ganti.

"Sepatuku… kau tidak lihat kakiku ini!" keluh Luhan menahan rasa sakitnya saat memakai sepatu itu lagi Sehun melihatnya jadi tidak tega dengan keadaan Luhan sekarang.

"Tunggu! Jangan kau pakai sepatu itu lagi" ucap Sehun dan Luhan hanya bisa menatap apa yang dicari Sehun dibagasi mobilnya apa yang ia cari disana yang pasti saat ini sepatunya sudah tidak layak pakai.

"Inilah! Pakai ini dan ini plester untuk kakimu yang luka!" Sehun menyerahkan sepasang sepatu putih untuknya Luhan menatap aneh kearah Sehun apa dia baik-baik saja? Kenapa baik padanya…

"Sepatu seperti itu kenapa masih kau pakai? Huh! Kau sama saja menyakiti dirimu sendiri…" Sehun mencibir kearah Luhan seketika mendapat tatapan tajam dari Luhan.

"Aku hanya mempunyai sepatu ini menurutmu apa aku bekerja harus memakai alas kaki biasa?" jawab Sehun pelan Luhan cukup terkejut mendengar ini apakah seperti ini hidup Luhan pria yang ada didepannya. Ia menjadi merasa bersalah telah mengajak pria ini berlari dan merusak sepatu satu-satunya.

"Ya pakailah, apa kau mau kakimu bertambah parah?!" Sehun sedikit meninggikan suaranya karena kesal dengan ekspresi wajah Luhan bukan tanpa alasan, ia tidak mau terlihat peduli didepan pria ini.

" kau jangan terkejut! Fansku memang banyak! Terutama gadis-gadis mereka begitu menggilaiku."

"Iya aku tahu dan kau tidak perlu pamer kepadaku! Aku tidak akan menjadi fansmu yang begitu tergila-gila padamu! Tidak akan jadi kau tidak usah khawatir."

Baru saja ia merasa iba terhadap pria ini ternyata sifatnya yang menyebalkan muncul kembali.

"Kau yakin! Baiklah… Aku tinggal menunggu reaksimu saat kau tahu betapa mempesonanya seorang Oh Sehun. Aku pastikan kau tidak akan bisa hidup tanpa tergila-gila padaku Nyonya Oh?"

Luhan segera memakai sepatu itu sebelum ia terlalu jauh berdebat dengan pria ini Yah kata-kata pria ini sangat menyeramkan baginya, menakutkan, ditambah lagi sorot matanya yang tajam, siapa saja pasti tidak bisa mengelak. Tidak mungkin tidak terpesona? sekarang saja ia sudah mulai terpesona hanya karena pria ini tersenyum penuh arti padanya.

Sehun memperhatikan bagaimana pria ini memakai sepatu itu kaki yang indah. Kemudian ia tersenyum simpul Tidak buruk jika akan menikah dengan pria lucu dan cantik ini pikirnya.

Mnet Studio EXO Room.

Luhan masih duduk dengan santai sambil menatap Sehun didepannya yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Crew dan stylist juga belum datang karena memang Sehun datang jauh lebih awal dari jam reherseal mereka Ya karena mereka melarikan diri dari Sezun kakaknya.

Sehun sesekali melirik kearahnya tapi tentu saja pria itu tidak tahu Ia tersenyum miring melihat pria itu yang seperti orang bodoh saja ia tahu pasti pria itu bosan. Tapi menurutnya membuat kesal pria cantik ini suatu kepuasan tersendiri apalagi wajah pria ini sekarang terlihat sangat lucu tanpa ia sadari ia tersenyum simpul mengingat apa yang ia katakan pada pria itu semalam.

Luhan berulang kali mendengus kesal mereka datang terlalu awal membosankan. Ia juga tidak tahu apa yang nanti ia lakukan pada Sehun karena ia tidak terbiasa menjadi asisten seorang idol bukan terbiasa bahkan tidak pernah.

"Ingat! Setiap hari kau harus datang ke dorm setiap pagi memastikan saja kau harus berangkat bersamaku agar yang lainnya tidak curiga walau mereka curiga mereka bisa apa? aku tidak mudah mereka remehkan! Dan aku akan membuat perhitungan jika kau mengingkarinya!"

"Aneh…"

"Agar kau tahu siapa aku bagaimana aku? aku akan memberikan segala hal tentangku semacam privat kilat jadi jika keluargaku bertanya tentangku kau tahu dan tidak perlu terlihat bodoh cukup aku saja yang melihat kau terlihat bodoh!"

"Kau mau mati!" pekiknya saat itu.

"Aku juga mau mengenal dirimu latar belakang keluargamu dan juga apa-apa saja yang menyangkut dirimu semua tentangmu aku harus tahu!" Sehun menatapnya serius dan membuatnya sedikit takut, jelas tatapan seperti ini membuatnya takut hmm takut lebih terpesona dengan pria ini karena Sehun memang sangat tampan jika ia melihat dari jarak sedekat ini. Gila pasti ia sudah gila

"Mulai kapan?!"

"Besok!"jawab Sehun singkat.

"Apa! secepat itu tapi_"

"Ayahku memintaku membawamu kerumah minggu ini dan kau apa sanggup menghafal semua tentangku dalam satu minggu! Bodoh!"

"Tidak menghafal aku juga sudah tahu sifatmu!"

"Mwo?"

"Ne kau sangat jahat! kau adalah setan yang langsung turun dari neraka! Dan kau mahkluk paling menyebalkan yang pernah aku temui!"

"Seperti itukah aku dimatamu Luhannie sayang? ckck kau belum tahu saja sejauh mana aku sebenarnya baiklah tidak penting nanti kau juga akan tahu bagaimana aku!"

"Mwo? Tssskk! Kau memanggilku apa tadi? Lu_"

"Dan mulai sekarang kau harus memanggilku Sehunnie atau Hunnie kelihatan sangat manis." kata Sehun tersenyum simpul.

"Cisshh! tidak mau, menggelikan! Sudah baik aku memanggilmu Sehun dari pada aku memanggilmu setan!?"

Sehun mencoba bersabar menghadapinya malam itu ia menghela nafas panjang sementara Luhan cukup tenang menghadapinya walau dalam hatinya ia sangat kesal.

"Oke! Aku harap, kerja sama yang baik sayang karena kau yang membuat aku seperti ini Ingat! Nama baik Perusahaan, EXO dan seluruh member termasuk aku ada ditanganmu selama Tuan Yuan masih belum mengurungkan niatnya untuk menyebarkan foto itu!"

"Baiklah ini salahku tapi jangan limpahkan semua ini padaku! Kau harus tahu, kau juga bersalah dalam hal ini!"

"Baiklah!"

"Sudah malam, aku pergi." Sehun melangkahkan kaki keluar saat sudah ada didekat pintu ia berbalik menatapnya Pria itu menatapnya dari atas hingga bawah seperti memastikan dia baik-baik saja setelah ia tinggalkan malam ini. Aneh sekali.

"Hati-hati tidur sendirian"

"Aku sudah terbiasa tidak perlu mengasihaniku dan aku Manly tenang saja!" Cibirnya.

''yakkk hahahha manly darimana hahaha bahkan wajahmu saja layaknya seperti seorang gadis tomboy'' Luhan ingin saja menyumpal mulutnya

BRAAAKKK

Dengan mudahnya ia meninggalkan tempat ini tanpa ada rasa bersalah sedikitpun dengan kata-kata yang sudah ia lontarkan barusan?

"YA! OH SEHUN!"

"Sudah puas menatapku seperti itu, huh!" Luhan tersentak lagi-lagi ia kelabakan Ya melamun sambil menatap wajah seorang Oh Sehun bodoh sekali dia. Yang lebih terkejutnya ia melihat sudah ada beberapa orang disini termasuk para stylist dan crew.

Sehun menyimpan ponselnya disaku celana nya lalu berjalan mendekati tempat Luhan sekarang tidak sedikit kini yang memperhatikan Luhan dan Sehun. Pasti mereka membicarakan yang tidak-tidak membuat malu saja Sehun duduk tepat disampingnya.

"Kau bersikap biasa saja, mereka sudah tahu sekarang kau asisten kami akhh tidak asistenku lebih tepatnya!" kata Sehun setengah berbisik.

"Aku keruang costum, kau tunggu disini!"

"Mwo? Lalu tugasku apa? Apa kau hanya duduk-duduk disini melihatmu? Aigoo…"

"Tenang saja nanti ada saatnya disini yang berhak memerintahmu hanya EXO dan terutama aku! Arasseo!"

Sehun beranjak dari duduknya sebelum tangannya mengusap puncak kepala Luhan membuat pria cantik ini sedikit tersentak Apa Sehun tidak sadar dengan apa yang ia lakukan bisa membuat Luhan lupa kesadarannya?

"Hem…" Luhan mendengar deheman kecil yang mengarah padanya setelah Sehun menjauh darinya. Rupanya Baekhyun walau Luhan belum seberapa mengenal member EXO setidaknya dia sudah hafal member EXO.

Ternyata semua member sudah datang pasti mereka melihat kejadian barusan saat Kyuhyun mengusap puncak kepalanya hanya akting didepan semua member Baguslah ia mengira tadi Sehun melakukannya tanpa sengaja tapi memang ini kenyataannya.

"Igeo minumlah!" Suho memberikan air mineral pada Luhan sepertinya Suho tahu dia sedang kehausan Gila, Sehun mengabaikannya sedari tadi.

"Gomawo…"

"Kau sudah lama disini?" tanya Suho duduk disebelah hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Ermm.. jangan khawatir masalah Sezun Hyung aku bisa mengatasinya." jelas Suho.

"Jinja? Aigoo Suho Gumawo! Aku tidak tahu kenapa bocah itu melarikan diri dari Hyungnya"

"Sehun itu sangat takut dengan hyung nya kau tahu sepertinya hanya Sezun dan Kris saja yang ia takuti!" kata Suho

"Jinja?" Luhan tersenyum simpul mendengarnya Entah mengapa melihat senyum Luhan ada yang salah dengan dirinya? Jantungnya berdebar kencang. Senyuman pria ini ini manis sekali… berbeda… Luhan pria yang berbeda pantas saja Sehun begitu protektive padanya Pikir Suho.

"Woaaa… hyung kau ternyata sudah akrab dengan Luhan Hyung aku iri denganmu…" gerutu hanya tersenyum pada semua member EXO rupanya mereka antusias sekali buktinya mereka kini sedang duduk disekitar tempat Luhan.

Apa karena Sehun tidak ada jadi mereka menyempatkan kesempatan ini? Mengobrol dengan Luhan pria yang sangat dirahasiakan oleh Sehun.

"Lu hyung kami ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh kami bisa berkenalan denganmu-kan? Karena kau asisten kami sekarang dan juga akan menjadi calon istri Sehun." kata Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba muncul ditengah-tengah mereka membuat semuanya tersentak kaget.

"Kalian ini sedang apa?!"

Semua menoleh kebelakang karena mereka hafal benar siapa pemilik suara ini. Sehun sudah berdiri tak jauh dari tempat mereka Pandangan mata Sehun tertuju pada semua member dan terakhir pada Luhan yang juga tengah menatapnya.

"Anniya, kami hanya ingin mengenal asisten kami apa itu salah! Bukan begitu Lu hyung lagian dia manis!" kata Lay sambil menatap Luhan mungkin hanya dia yang berani pada Sehun.

"Ne, kami hanya berbicara perkenalan hanya itu!" jawab Kyungsoo pelan.

"Begitu?" jawab Sehun singkat sambil menatap semua hyung-nya. Luhan mencibir dengan bibirnya melihat kelakuan Sehun yang seperti ini pada hyung-nya Dasar!

"Maaf, aku terlambat!"

Sehun dan juga yang lainnya menatap Kris yang baru saja datang pandangan Kris langsung tertuju pada Luhan bukannya ia tidak tahu. Walaupun ia sibuk syuting drama dia tahu apa yang menimpa Sehun saat ini.

Luhan menatap Kris, Aigoo mimpi apa dia bertemu dengan nya? Pria ini lebih tampan dan ughh sungguh seksi dibanding dengan apa yang dia lihat didalam televisi atau ia lihat dalam poster.

"Kris?…" gumam Luhan relfek membuat Sehun menoleh kepadanya Manik Mata Rusa Luhan masih asyik menatap Kris yang berdiri didepannya dengan senyum manisnya.

"Pasti dia Luhan Gege? Benarkan?" kata Kris menepuk bahu Sehun dan Sehun hanya bisa tersenyum dan Baekhyun saling menatap tatapannya mengisyaratkan bahwa maknae mereka akan sedang cemburu karena Luhan terus saja menatap Kris.

"Ne dia Luhan…" jawab Sehun pelan.

"Luhan Gege senang bertemu denganmu kau manis sekali dan cantik pantas saja Sehun" Kris menatap Sehun yang sedang menyembunyikan wajah malunya atau wajah kesalnya.

"Sehun menyukaimu oh tidak lebih tepatnya dia tergila-gila padamu!" Luhan tersenyum manis pada Kris bukan karena katanya Sehun menyukainya tapi karena dia memuji manis? Aigoo jika itu Kris yang mengucapkan nya ia senang bukan main.

Sehun menggeratkan gigi-giginya rahangnya mengeras ia kesal menatap wajah Luhan yang berseri-seri. Entah kesal karena Luhan dipuji atau karena kini wajah Luhan terlihat lebih cantik saat Kris memujinya Menyebalkan.

"Senang bertemu denganmu…" kata Kris.

Greppp

Tubuh Luhan menegang seketika saat tiba-tiba Kris memeluk tubuhnya gila Kris yang memang ia sukai memeluknya mimpi apa dia? sungguh tidak bisa diungkapkan Luhan tersenyum kemudian matanya menatap Sehun yang kini tengah menatapnya sorot matanya? menakutkan…

"Hemm…" Sehun berdehem kecil membuat Luhan buru-buru melepas pelukan begitu juga Kris. Rupanya Kris suka sekali menggoda Sehun dia tersenyum geli melihat ekspresi adiknya ini.

Terdengar suara kekehan semua member yang kini sedang dengan stylist mereka yang sedang menata rambut dan memakai make-up.

"Luhannie Hyung aku haus tolong ambilkan aku minum!" perintah Sehun sambil menatap Luhan pria ini tampak bingung

"Mwo? Air… tapi_"

"Ini perintah!" kata Sehun.

Luhan terdiam mendengar kata perintah dari Sehun sial! Baru kali ini dia menurut

"Tempatnya, ada disebelah sana… " Sehun menunjuk tempat dimana air mineral dan juga beberapa minuman.

Dengan ragu Luhan berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya Ia kemudian menatap Sehun kesal ok ini adalah bagian dari pekerjaannya. Ia tidak boleh mengeluh Tidak boleh tapi seakan Sehun mempermainkannya saja.

"Astaga Sehunnie dengan calon istri kau seperti itu? Tsskk tidak romantis sama sekali…" gerutu Chanyeol.

"Diam kau! Dia asistenku calon istriku Terserah aku mau apa? apa kau mau Baekhyun mati ditangan ku kau mau?! Huh?"

Chanyeol menatap kearah Baekhyun dengan tatapan seperti meminta belas kasian. Astaga

"Mana ada calon suami sepertimu aku kasian pada Luhan pasti dia akan mendapatkan siksaan batin. Semoga saja Luhan mendapatkan jodoh yang sesuai…" tambah Kai dan langsung mendapat tatapan tajam dari Sehun.

"Hyung…" pekik Sehun kesal. "Jodohnya, aku Oh Sehun…"

"Dia sakit jiwa…" sela Baekhyun.

"Yaakkk!" pekik Sehun kesal dan yang lain hanya tersenyum melihat Sehun seperti ini.

_oOo_

EXO Dorm

09.00 pm KST

Luhan mengetuk pintu kamar Sehun dengan pelan Tapi tidak ada jawaban Ia ragu kalau ia akan masuk nanti dikira ia lancang atau apa. Tapi kata Kai dan juga Chanyeol menyuruhnya untuk langsung masuk karena pesan Sehun seperti itu.

"Dasar! Menyusahkan saja…" gerutu Luhan.

"Sehun? Sehun-ah… kau didalam!"

Ceklek!

Luhan terkejut Sehun tiba-tiba membuka pintu kamarnya rambutnya masih acak-acakan dan matanya sedikit sembab pasti dia sudah tidur tadi. Matanya menatap Luhan seperti biasa tatapan Sehun seperti detail sekali memperhatikan wajahnya.

"Masuk…" kata Sehun singkat.

"Mwo? Apa tidak diluar saja dikamar? berdua denganmu astaga!"

"Ini perintah Luhannie!" kata Sehun menegaskan.

"Masuklah aku tidak mau kau jadi bahan tontonan para hyung ku…"

Luhan sadar seketika menurut apa kata Sehun Pria itu kini menutup pintu kamarnya dan membiarkan Luhan menatap setiap sudut ruangan kamarnya Kamar yang cukup rapi tapi sepertinya bau ini aroma wine? Apa pria ini baru saja meminum wine…

"Kalau kau terlambat sepuluh menit lagi aku jamin kau tidak akan selamat!" kata Sehun dengan penuh penekanan.

"Mwo? Kau mengancamku…" jawab Luhan

"Sudah baik aku kesini…"

"….." Sehun hanya diam melihat Luhan yang masih berdiri didepannya.

"Duduklah…" Sehun menepuk kasurnya agar Luhan duduk tepat disampingnya Pria ini hanya mencibir saja akhirnya dia juga duduk disebelah Sehun.

"Igeo…" Sehun menyerahkan sebuah benda padanya Luhan terkejut melihatnya.

"Ini apa?" tanyanya.

"Kau bodoh atau apa? Jelas-jelas itu iphone…"

"Ya aku tahu itu iphone bodoh lalu untuk apa kau berikan padaku huh? tidak!" Luhan belum menerimanya Sehun menatapnya kesal.

"Kau kira untuk apa aku memberikan ini padamu!" Sehun menghela nafas beratnya.

"Didalamnya ada semua tentangku Kau tinggal membaca dan memahaiminya."

Akhirnya Luhan menerimanya.

''kau harus mengetahui lagu-laguku,aku mengerapp dan segalanya titik''

Luhan cukup tercengang mendengarnya pria ini ternyata sangat cerewet ckck tapi kenapa dia selalu dingin dihadapan semua orang ck bemuka dua kau Oh Sehun

"Apa harus? Apa harus aku menyukai lagumu? Aku hafal hanya beberapa saja!"

"Harus!" Sehun menatap lurus pada Luhan.

Sehun mencengkeram lengan Luhan "Sudah aku duga" desis Sehun.

"Kau ini kenapa?" Luhan bingung dengan sikap Sehun yang selalu berubah-ubah dengan cepat. Lihatlah sekarang ia malah mencengkeram lengan Luhan.

"Hun…" Luhan sulit menelan ludahnya karena Sehun terus menatapnya tidak boleh seperti ini Ingat Luhan ini didalam kamar dan kalian hanya berdua apalagi saat ini Sehun tersenyum dengan smirknya yang bisa membuatmu lupa kesadaran.

"Apa susahnya, menghargaiku? Apa susahnya kau berbaik hati sedikit padaku Aku benci kau! Aku benci kau tersenyum seperti siang tadi…"

Luhan mencium aroma wine yang keluar dari mulut Sehun sangat memabukkan Ia hafal benar karena Ayahnya dulu juga suka meminum wine.

"Kau bicara apa?" Luhan hendak melepas tangan Sehun tapi ia tidak kuasa Cengkeraman tangan Sehun begitu kuat.

"Tssskk… Kau tinggal menurutiku apa kataku apa susahnya, hum!?"

"Ne, aku sudah menuruti apa katamu menjadi asistenmu dan semua perintahmu sudah aku lakukan. Sekarang kau mau apa? Aku sudah lelah dan ingin istirahat!"

"Jangan tersenyum seperti tadi dengan Kris Hyung! Aku tahu kau sukakan dengan hyungku itu? setelah ini siapa lagi? Suho Hyung mungkin…"

"Kau mabuk!" Luhan berontak tapi keadaan justru sebaliknya Sehun dengan cepat membalikkan tubuhnya hingga kini tubuh Luhan ada dibawahnya Nafasnya terdengar berat karena menahan emosinya.

"Hun… lepaskan!" Luhan tidak tahu jalan pikiran Sehun yang sebenarnya apa dia salah minum obat?

"Apa sebegitu mudah aku melepaskanmu, hum?" Sehun menatap detail setiap lekukan wajah Luhan semakin dipandang wajah Luhan semakin menarik.

Luhan menahan nafasnya ia mengalihkan pandangannya agar tidak mudah terpengaruh dengan tatapan Sehun diatasnya Tatapan mata Sehun begitu teduh dan mengisyaratkan sesuatu Ia tidak sanggup jika terus menatap mata tajam itu tidak hanya itu rahang pria ini, hidung dan juga bibir, semuanya tampak indah dan menarik.

"Sudah malam biarkan aku pulang!" kata Luhan lagi.

"Tidak!"

"Lepas!" potong Luhan Ia sedikit meronta tapi tangan Sehun menahan tangannya nafas Luhan terdengar memburu karena ia berusaha lepas dari himpitan tubuh pria ini.

"Kau sudah masuk dalam perangkapmu sendiri Luhan" kata Sehun pelan sangat pelan namun Luhan masih jelas mendengarnya tentu saja karena jarak mereka yang sangat dekat Nafas Sehun bahkan sampai pada permukaan kulitnya.

"Dan aku sudah terlanjur terjebak dalam ini semua jadi kau harus tanggung jawab!" tambah Sehun lagi membuat pria ini bingung bercampur gugup iya gugup saat tangan Sehun menyisihkan poninya yanga menutupi dahinya dan Sehun tersenyum simpul…

"Oh Seh…"

Luhan tidak melanjutkan seperti terkena sengatan listrik yang menjalar diseluruh tubuhnya ketika ia merasakan tangan Sehun menarik wajahnya Apa pria ini sudah gila? pria ini apa tidak sadar melakukan ini padanya?

Sehun berusaha sekuat mungkin menjauh dari wajah dibawahnya tapi sepertinya ia tidak kuat untuk menolaknya Aroma pria dibawahnya ini sangat kuat menyeruak masuk kedalam hidung dan memenuhi paru-paru serta membuyarkan seluruh kerja sistem syaraf otaknya.

"Sehun Se Se" Luhan merasa bodoh jika membiarkan pria ini akan melakukan hal itu lagi padanya tapi ia bisa apa? Seperti ada magnet yang sangat menariknya hingga ia tidak bisa menjauh dari ini semua.

Sehun mengabaikan apa kata Luhan ia sibuk menatap secara detail wajah ini Ini gilaa ia bahkan seperti bukan dirinya sendiri Tatapannya kini tertuju pada bibir Luhan Dengan perlahan ia mulai memiringkan wajahnya untuk menjangkau bibir Luhan memejamkan matanya dan merasakan hembusan nafas pria itu yang kini menerpa kulit wajahnya.

Hidungnya sudah menyentuh ujung hidung Luhan ia tidak memikirkan setelah ini apa yang akan Luhan katakan padanya ia tidak peduli. Ia hanya ingin hanya ingin mencium pria ini dan menyalurkan segala rasa dihatinya.

Entah dari dorongan mana ia kini sudah melumat bibir Luhan bergantian atas bawah pelan namun pasti. Tidak lama kemudian bibirnya mengoyak pertahanan bibir pria ini yang sepertinya menutup akes untuk menciumnya lebih dalam Dengan lumatannya yang semakin menuntut akhirnya ia berhasil membelit lidah mereka satu sama lain ciuman yang terkesan buru-buru dengan nafas yang terdengar berat dikeduanya karena Luhan juga entah sejak kapan ia sudah mengikuti permainan bibir Sehun pada bibirnya Membalas setiap lumatan bibir Sehun yang terus bergerak cepat.

Sehun memiringkan wajahnya kembali untuk mengambil oksigen sejenak dan kembali merengkuh wajah imut Luhan untuk menyatukan bibirnya kembali melumat lebih dalam. Ia tidak tahu kenapa dia segila ini pada seorang pria dan itu hanya kepada Luhan yang ia rasakan adalah ia ingin segala resah dihatinya menjadi lega dengan mencium pria ini. Resah karena penyebabnya adalah pria cantik ini. Luhan merasakan tangan Sehun mengusap bahunya yang memang tshirt yang ia pakai sudah sedikit bergeser dari tempatnya gila bahkan ia tidak bisa mencegah tangan Sehun ini Ia malah sibuk menikamati perlakuan Sehun padanya Setan apa yang merasukinya sekarang? Ia benar-benar membenci dirinya yang seperti ini.

"Sehun-ah… katanya kau kurang_"

Sehun segera menjauhkan wajahnya dan melepas tautan bibirnya begitu juga Luhan. Dengan cepat ia bangun dari atas tubuh Luhan dan Luhan juga demikian ia malu sekali bahkan ia seperti pria macam apa.

"Kurang sehat…." lanjut Suho yang cukup terkejut melihat adegan yang ia lihat barusan.

"Emm… emm… maaf aku tidak tahu kalau ka_"

"Aku pergi dulu!" potong Luhan Ia segera keluar kemudian berlari melewati Suho tanpa menoleh lagi kebelakang hanya untuk berpamitan pada Sehun itu tidak ia lakukan. Sehun menatap punggung itu keluar dan menghilang dibalik pintu.

"Lu Hyunggg…" panggil sepertinya sia-sia Ia sudah mendengar bunyi pintu tertutup dengan keras.

"Sehun-ah, kau tidak mengejarnya?" tanya Suho Sehun hanya menghela nafas beratnya

"Maafkan aku sepertinya aku telah menganggu kau dan Luhan."

"Tidak perlu hyung…" Sehun menekuk wajahnya.

"Biarkan saja… kau tidak perlu minta maaf…" Suho semakin bingung dengan sikap Sehun.

Kenapa dia sebenarnya?

Sehun merebahkan tubuhnya meremas kuat rambutnya mengacak-acaknya frustasi. Apa yang telah ia lakukan barusan… apa dia sudah gila! gila… tidak mungkin, ia secepat ini mempunyai rasa pada seorang pria yang baru ia kenal. Bahkan ia kehilangan kendali jika terus seperti tadi Memejamkan matanya merasakan perasaan bersalah pada pria itu Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?!

"Arggh!" pekiknya frustasi.

* * *

 **Cieee yang Muslim mana suaranya? Happy Ramadhan Day yah bagi yang melaksanakan nya 0h iya makasih buat xxxx review nya iya memang saya masih awal dalam membuat Fanfiction dan cara penulisan nya juga masih amburadul emesiyu bhaq** **dan buat akun xxxx juga maaf ini ff yaoi gak suka? mending gak usah baca deh kalau anda bukan fujoshi lalu kenapa baca ff yaoi dan saya liat bio anda yah gitu deh**! **review anda penyemangat bagi saya makasih lohhh!**

 **Pokoknya Thanks lah aku tanpa kalian bukanlah apa-apa**

 **MIND TO REVIEW?**


	4. Chapter 4

Cast: Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Other Cast: EXO members and Other

Gengre: Marriage Life,Comedy Love,Friendship and Romance

Rate: T-M

Lenght: Chapter

 **HAPPY READING!**

Luhan mengambil nafas dalam-dalam untuk mengisi oksigen diparu-parunya. Nafasnya terdengar terengah-engah, ia membenahi sedikit rambutnya kemudian tangannya memencet tombol intercom layar.

Luhan ingat seketika ia sudah diberitahu kode pin pintu lantai 13 ini Luhan akhirnya dapat membuka pintu tapi dorm tampak sepi. Apa semua penghuninya masih tidur? bukankah ada jadwal pemotretan pagi ini.

Luhan melihat kamar Baekhyun masih tertutup kamar Kyungsoo juga kemudian kamar Sehun dan Suho juga tertutup. Ah dia tidak mungkin masuk kekamar Sehun lagi sudah cukup ingatan ciuman dua hari yang lalu menjadi pengacau pikirannya.

Yah, sejak peristiwa itu Luhan tidak datang ke dorm untuk memenuhi perintah Sehun juga tidak masuk menjadi staff EXO. Perasaannya tidak karuan ia seperti Pria murahan yang mau saja dicium oleh pria yang baru ia kenal. Tidak ia tidak menyalahkan Sehun ia lebih membenci dirinya sendiri.

Dua hari itu juga ia selamat dari berbagai ancaman Sehun yang selalu mengirimi ia pesan Sehun tidak pernah menghubunginya sama sekali. Ia sedikit lega setidaknya ia tidak bertemu dengan pria setan itu Astaga…

Luhan mulai masuk kedalam ruang tengah yang menjadi satu dengan dapur dilihatnya ruang tengah tidak ada siapapun.

"Kau seperti pencuri saja…"

DEG…

Jantung Luhan seperti mau copot seketika saat mendengar suara yang sangat ia hafal entahlah hanya dengan mendengar suaranya saja ia berdebar sangat kencang.

"Ka…Kau?" Luhan sedikt gugup kemudian ia menormalkan wajahnya.

"Kau sudah bangun? Kemana yang lainnya." ucap Luhan basa-basi. Matanya masih menatap pria yang kini ada didepannya dengan memegang segelas air putih rambutnya yang sedikit kacau kemeja putih membuat pria ini sungguh terlalu tampan dimata Luhan.

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya sebelum tangannya ditarik oleh Sehun.

"Kau mencari siapa?" tanya Sehun pria cantik itu menatap lengannya yang masih dalam genggaman tangan Sehun.

"Aku akan mencari Kris!" jawab Luhan

"Emmm Tidak. Tapi semuanya bukankah kalian ada jadwal pemotretan?" kata Luhan.

Sehun menatap Luhan lekat tidak ada ekspresi tapi tidak ia pungkiri Ia betah menatap wajah Luhan yang seperti orang ketakutan seperti ini.

"Kris hyung sedang mandi" jawab Sehun singkat.

"Baiklah! Aku tunggu kalian diruang depan saja." Luhan melepas genggaman tangan Sehun dan segera ia berbalik.

Grep!

Sehun dengan cepat membalikkan badan Luhan hingga tubuh mereka benar-benar sangat terkejut dengan sikap Sehun yang tidak ia duga sama sekali Ia menatap Sehun begitu juga dengan Sehun. Mata elang Sehun menatap detail wajah imut Luhan entah apa yang ada dipikirannya saat ini. Dengan menatap pria ini ia merasa lega hatinya sangat lega. Beban yang ada dipikirannya sepertinya sedikit berkurang karena beberapa hari yang lalu pria ini menghilang dari jangakuan pandangannya.

"Sehun, ehmm Sehunnie kau ini kenapa? Lepaskan…" Luhan sedikit beringsut dengan perlahan akhirnya Sehun melonggarkan tangan satunya yang tadi ada dipinggang Luhan.

Tapi jarak mereka masih dekat satu sama lain karena tangan Sehun yang satunya masih ada dibahu Luhan.

"Kau…" Sehun akan mengucapkan kata-kata tapi entah kenapa ia tidak bisa melanjutkannya? Ia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam mengirup aroma tubuh pria ini. Tatapan pria didepannya ini seperti mematikan syarat otaknya ia tidak bisa berpikir secara normal. Ini bukan gayanya ini bukan gayanya sama sekali. Ia tidak mungkin terlihat bodoh hanya karena pria seperti Luhan tidak. pria yang ia idam-idamkan adalah gadis yang seperti Miranda kerr dan itu bukan seperti Luhan juga terlihat indah sekarang Argghh… ia sudah gila sepertinya.

Ini tidak mungkin?! secepat ini hanya karena tidak melihat wajah pria ini selama dua hari ia seperti ini? Apalagi berhari-hari? yang ada ia akan semakin gila.

"Ehem…" suara deheman Kai membuyarkan pandangan Sehun pada Luhan

"Kalian ini pagi-pagi sudah bertatapan seperti itu Baiklah kalian saling merindukan, tapi_"

"Diam kau hyung! atau aku bunuh Si monggu tau rasa!" sela Sehun sambil berlalu dari hadapan Luhan dan melewati Kai dengan melesatkan tatapan membunuh pada Kai.

"Aigoo bocah itu kejam sekali padaku." keluh Kai matanya kemudian menatap kearah Luhan yang sedang menekuk wajahnya.

"Kyaaa! kau datang aku kira kau tidak akan kembali bekerja pada kami!" kata Kai pada Luhan pria ini kemudian tersenyum simpul.

"Hmmm Kalau tidak bekerja aku mau makan apa? Huh!?" jawab Luhan.

"APA?! Luhan kau pria cantik yang hebat! Aku baru menemukan pria sepertimu pria seorang kekasih tidak calon pendamping seorang idol terkenal dan kaya raya rela bekerja untuk membiayi hidupnya sendiri pria yang mandiri Joha Joha!"

Luhan merasa sedikit malu karena pujian Kai ini dengan tiba-tiba ia merasakan tangan besar Kai mencubit sedikit pipinya dan Luhan mengerjapkan matanya Lucu.

"Aishhhh?" Luhan memegang pipinya ia malu jelas ia sangat malu. Tanpa ia tahu Sehun masih menatapnya dari ruang tengah Menatapnya dengan Kai dan rupanya Kai tidak sadar ada bahaya yang akan mengancamnya saat ini karena ia telah menyentuh bagian tubuh pria cantik itu.

"Ya Kkamjong!" pekik Luhan merasa pipinya sedikit sakit akibat ulah tangan itu terkekeh mendengar Luhan seperti ini Matanya melirik kearah Sehun bisa dilihatnya dari samping Sehun tampak memainkan bibirnya seolah berbicara sendiri Jelas maknae ini sangat kesal terhadapnya.

Kai tersenyum jail. Ia tahu Maknae itu dua hari kemarin seperti apa keadannya Berpura-pura tidak apa-apa Tapi sebenarnya? ia ingin tahu dimana pria ini berada.

"Kau sudah sarapan?" tanya Kai sambil membuka lemari es.

"Mwo? Ah aku belum makan karena tergesa-gesa tadi!" jawab Luhan pria itupun kemudian menatap Luhan dan menatap Sehun yang sedang kini sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Ya! Sehun kekasihmu belum makan kau malah asyik-asyik_"

"Kai tidak usah aku sudah biasa tidak sarapan pagi…" Sela Luhan

"Aku bisa minum susu saja nanti diperjalanan!" lanjutnya Kai mengambilkan Roti dan juga susu kearah Luhan. Sehun melirik sekilas dengan mencibirkan bibirnya sembari menekan ponselnya dengan penuh penekanan.

"Igeo Makanlah kau pasti akan sedikit kenyang!" kata Kai.

"Dan ini susu minumlah" Kai memberikan sekotak susu pada Luhan.

"Gomawo!" jawab Luhan.

Sehun meliriknya lagi menyebalkan sekali mereka berdua Luhan kenapa juga ia mengumbar senyum pada si hitam mesum seperti itu Benar-benar!

"Jadi kau harus tahu kesukaan kita semua didorm Em nanti kita belanja bersama, bagaimana?" jelas Kai panjang lebar.

Luhan tersenyum sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. "Boleh! Kapan?"

"Bagaimana kalau nanti sore? Kebetulan setelah pemotretan kami tidak ada acara?" kata Kai semangat ia lupa jika disana ada kyungsoo yang menahan emosinya.

"Baiklah Aku rasa aku juga tidak ada acara!" jawab Luhan Mereka tidak tahu ada seorang yang tengah mencibir mereka dengan senyuman setan keturunan sang ayah siapa lagi jika bukan Oh Sehun putra Kyuhyun.

_oOo_

ELLE+ Studio

12pm KST.

Luhan tidak sadar ia telah menghabiskan dua botol air mineral sekali minum bayangkan ia harus bolak-balik kemobil yang memang parkirnya juga sangat jauh hanya untuk mengambil perlengkapan yang kurang. Ini sangat melelahkan Tapi ini tidak sebanding dengan pekerjaan member EXO yang menurut Luhan adalah paling melelahkan dan menguras tenaga karena secara tidak langsung ia mengetahui jadwal kerja seluruh member termasuk Sehun.

Bukan Sehun yang menyuruh dia melakukan ini Luhan sendiri yang memang berkeinginan seperti ini Ia tidak enak dengan staff disini dan juga yang lainnya jadi dia memiliih untuk bertanya apa-apa yang yang masih dibutuhkan.

Sehun bahkan tidak menyuruhnya melakukan apapun dan kini pria itu belum berbicara dengannya satu patah katapun sejak berangkat tadi pagi Luhan juga tidak tahu kenapa Sehun seperti itu tapi itu jauh lebih baik dari pada ia terus dalam pengawasan pria setan itu.

Tampak Kris berjalan mendekati Luhan yang sedang duduk menatap beberapa member yang berpose didepan kamera.

"Hei, melamun saja!"

Luhan terkejut saat Kris tiba-tiba duduk disebelahnya pria ini pun hanya membalas dengan senyuman Kris juga tersenyum kearah Luhan Senyuman yang bisa membuat seluruh gadis didunia ini kehilangan kesadaran karena terlalu tampan dan juga berwibawa dari sosok pria ini.

"Ne? aku sedang menyaksikan pekerjaan kalian! Ternyata, pekerjaan kalian cukup melelahkan padahal aku baru bergabung dengan kalian dan Kalian sungguh hebat!" jelas Luhan yang sepertinya sudah tidak canggung lagi terhadap Kris entah karena apa ia sudah terbiasa bila bertemu dengan idolanya ini tapi tetap rasa kagum pada Kris masih tetap ada.

"Hahaha kau lucu sekali Ge!" Kris terkekeh mendengarnya

"Kami melakukannya semata-mata bukan karena uang Ge kami melakukan pekerjaan ini karena dukungan fans kami yang begitu besar dan kami tidak ingin mengecewakannya!" jelas Kris.

"Ne arasseo! Aku dengar fans kalian diluar negeri begitu banyak!" tambah Luhan sambil menatap Kris kagum.

"Aku yang sangat payah tidak mengenal kalian dan hanya mengenal beberapa saja! Termasuk Kris dan Suho yang pertama!" ungkap Luhan jujur Kris tersenyum.

"Kyaaa aku sangat bangga sekarang!" kata Kris

Luhan mengernyitkan alisnya "Aku bangga karena seseorang yang Sehun cintai menjadi fans beratku! aigoo! ini benar-benar keajaiban!" tambah Kris membuat pria ini sedikit malu. Lihatlah pipi Luhan bahkan sudah memerah.

Mereka tidak menyadari, ada sepasang sorot mata yang telah mengintai mereka berdua. Tatapan tajam dan juga penuh arti hanya dia yang mampu mengartikan tatapannya ini terhadap dua orang yang tengan bercengkrama dengan sangat nyaman dan juga penuh dengan senyuman manis dikeduanya.

"Kyaaa Kris! Kau berlebihan sekali! Astaga!" Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aish! Ini langka Luhan? apa kau tidak tahu bagaimana Sehun?! Dia sangat protecktiv dengan apa yang ia miliki! Contohnya yah dirimu!"

"Mwo? Yang benar saja! Yang aku tahu dia sangat menyebalkan!" jawab Luhan mencibir

"Dia itu sangat senang membuat aku tersiksa!" tambah Luhan.

"Sepertinya kalian memang sangat serasi kau imut sekali!" jawab Kris

"Emmm Aku jadi penasaran bagaimana kalian bertemu hingga Sehun melamarmu dan….."

Kris berusaha melanjutkan kata-katanya tapi ia takut kalau itu menyinggung perasaan Luhan.

"Dan muncul foto itu?!" lanjut Luhan

"Aku tahu foto itu menjadi sumber masalah buat kalian! terutama nama baik EXO ahh aku menyesal tidak bisa berbuat banyak!" sesal Luhan

"Astaga Ge… maafkan aku aku hanya ingin_"

"Arasseo…" potong Luhan lagi

"Kyaaa! Ayo katakan bagaimana kalian bertemu dan bagaimana si wajah tembok itu mengatakan cinta padamu? hingga ia berniat menikahimu kapan saja kau mau? bukan begitu Luhannie Ge?" kata Kris lagi antusias.

Seketika keringat dingin menyerang Luhan begitu cepat Gugup? Tentu saja Ia bingung harus menjawab apa? Kapan Sehun bilang mencintainya? Kapan? bahkan sampai dunia kiamat pria ini tidak akan pernah menyatakan ini padanya karena memang tidak menyukainya.

"Eum itu… kami… kami bertemu_"

"Ehem!"

Suara deheman yang terdengar cukup keras membuat Luhan terlonjak kaget begitu juga Kris yang tengah menatap lekat wajah imut Luhan dalam jarak pandangnya Mereka berdua mendongak dan menatap sesosok makhluk sudah berdiri menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan yang sulit dipercaya.

"Se Sehun-ah." gumam Luhan.

Sementara Sehun hanya menatapnya seakan ia sulit untuk berkata hanya jakun dilehernya yang bergerak menahan gejolak yang ada dihatinya saat ini Mencoba meredam semua rasa dihatinya.

"Sayang!" ucap Sehun sambil menarik lengan Luhan pria inipun berdiri sejajar dengan Sehun

"Ikut aku…" Sehun menarik pergelangan tangan pria ini terpaksa mengikuti langkah panjang kaki Sehun dan berjalan dengan pria yang sekarang terlihat sedikit aneh dan menyeramkan dengan disaksikan Kris yang menatap Sehun dan dirinya.

Luhan tidak habis pikir kenapa ia selalu tidak bisa menolak perintah Sehun walaupun pekerjaan aslinya adalah memang menuruti perintah Sehun tapi seolah ada perasaan lain hingga ia tidak kuasa untuk menolak.

Sehun duduk disebuah sofa panjang yang memang letaknya agak jauh dari tempatnya semula tempat duduk Luhan dengan Kris yang juga duduk tepat disebelahnya setelah genggaman tangannya dilepas oleh Sehun.

Sehun diam ia belum menoleh kesamping. Ya, memang sejak tadi pagi berangkat Sehun tidak pernah berbicara dengan Luhan Entah dalam rangka apa ia melakukan ini pada Luhan pria cantik inipun juga merasa aneh untuk apa pria ini membawanya kesini dan duduk bersama? Terlihat sangat bodoh.

"Kau!" pekik keduanya bersamaan keduanya sama-sama terlihat kesal satu sama lain. Luhan yang kesal dengan Sehun yang seenaknya seperti ini dan Sehun yang kesal dengan sikap Luhan yang selalu membuatnya merasa sebagai pria paling bodoh dan tidak berguna sama sekali. Terlebih lagi Sehun juga kesal dengan dirinya sendiri mengapa ia bisa seperti ini.

Sehun mendengus saat tatapan mereka bertemu Ia menahan nafas sejenak Ia tidak boleh terlihat gugup jika sedang bertatapan dengan pria toilet ini tidak boleh gugup.

"Ambilkan tissu untukkku!" kata Sehun singkat Luhan menatapnya tidak Cantik ini mengira Sehun akan berkata sesuatu yang penting atau apalah Ternyata!

"Kau?"

"Tissunya ada disebelah sana sayang kau tahukan tempatnya!?" kata Sehun memberi perintah. "Bawakan minum sekalian!" tambahnya lagi.

"Arasseo!" jawab Luhan tanpa penolakan ia tahu pasti akan sangat menyebalkan jika berdebat dengan pria ini.

Sehun menatap punggung Luhan yang menjauh dengan tatapan kesalnya ia meremas kuat kedua tangannya Tatapannya tidak sengaja melihat kearah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang kini sedang berciuman sesekali melihat kearahnya dengan senyuman geli dasar tidak tau tempat kedua hyungnya itu ck.

Bukannya tidak tahu Sehun tahu pasti kedua hyungnya itu menertawakan sikapnya ini Masa bodoh! tidak bisa dibiarkan Hyungnya ini harus diberi pelajaran secepatnya.

"Ini minumlah!" Luhan menyerahkan sekotak tissu dan juga sebotol air mineral untuknya Sehun mendongak dan menatap pria yang sedang berdiri didepannya Entah kenapa dari bawah sini pria ini sangat_?! Yakkkk hentikan Oh Sehun! Sudah berapa kali kamu seperti ini Stop ok memandanganya! batin Sehun terus berkecamuk.

"Tolong, usapkan keringatku!" ini seketika membulatkan matanya terkejut. Ya dia terkejut Tapi wajah Sehun terlihat sangat santai berbeda dengan raut wajah Luhan saat ini.

"M…mwo?" Luhan menatap Sehun tidak percaya. Sehun kini menatapnya seolah pria ini paling bodoh Kemudian Sehun tersenyum miring dan mencibir pria ini.

"Kau tidak lihat? apa yang mereka lakukan pada kami? Memakaikan microphone, menata rambut kami, memakaikan jas pada kami? Dan hal itu sangat biasa Luhannie?!" kata Sehun penuh penekanan.

"Kau hanya perlu menghilangkan keringat diwajahku saja apa kau mau protes?" tambah Sehun lagi kini pria itu malah berdiri dan mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan pria ini.

Bodoh! Luhan sangat menyadari kebodohannya ia hanya mengira Sehun memanfaatkan dia saja dan mencari gara-gara dengannya Hufttt! LuLu! Wake up kau terlalu berlebihan…

"Kau mengira aku senang dengan menyuruhmu seperti ini? Menyentuhku agar aku senang begitu!? Ingat ini adalah pekerjaanmu jadi kau jangan berpikiran aku mengambil kesempatan akan hal ini kau mengerti!" kata Sehun lagi.

Luhan semakin tidak mengerti dengan apa yang Sehun katakan padanya Dan ia kini bisa mengambil kesimpulan Sehun memang tidak ada perasaan apa-apa terhadapnya Ini hanya pekerjaan Luhannie! sadarlah!

Ok dia mengakui dia pria paling bodoh didunia ini karena semakin hari ia semakin tidak berdaya dengan pesona seorang Oh Sehun. Astaga apakah dia sudah yakin dengan perasaannya saat ini? Dia masih berdebar-debar sekarang…

"Baiklah! Kau kira aku mengambil kesempatan menyentuhmu begitu? Kau pikir aku pria macam apa? Aku tahu ini adalah pekerjaanku!" tegas Luhan mengambil beberapa lembar tissu dengan kasar dan menatap Sehun kesal.

Tiga pasang mata kini menatap kearah mereka bingung karena mendengar apa kata Luhan barusan. Apakah mereka sedang bertengkar? Hubungan mereka terlihat tidak normal dan juga aneh apa ini alasan Luhan tidak masuk kerja beberapa hari ataukah ada masalah lain? Pikir Kris,Baekhyun dan juga Chanyeol.

Luhan tidak berani menatap mata Sehun saat ini tangannya tergerak mengusap sedikit peluh didahi pria ini kemudian turun dipipi dan sekitarnya. Jangan ditanya perasaanya masih sama berdebar-debar dengan sangat kencang detakan jantungnya Sudah pasti itu. Tangannya kini terhenti ketika, tatapan matanya tidak sengaja menatap bibir tipis Sehun.

Berhenti sejenak mengingat tentang kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu saat pria ini begitu mudah menciumnya? bahkan sudah dua kali dan ia akui ia tidak menolak Aneh ataukah dia hanya pria yang gampangan? karena dengan mudah dikuasai seorang pria yang baru masuk kedalam kehidupannya?

"Sini!"

Sehun dengan cepat menarik tissu yang ada ditangannya dan mengusap peluhnya sendiri yang ada dileher dan sekitarnya Luhan tercengang dengan sikap Sehun barusan ia tidak menduga ia melakukan hal bodoh lagi.

"Ehmmm aku ketoilet sebentar!" pamit Luhan dengan cepat ia berbalik dan menjauh dari hadapan Sehun sekarang juga.

Sehun menghentikan aktifitasnya dan menatap punggung pria itu yang menjauh dari hadapannya Sialnya ia merasa bersalah telah mengatakan hal tadi pada Luhan Ia menghela nafas panjangnya dan meremas tissu itu kuat-kuat Ia bisa apa marah? ya dia akui saat ini hanya emosinya saja yang menguasainya Perasaan yang campur aduk dan sulit ia mengerti.

"Arghh!" Sehun membuang kotak tissu dengan kasar dan menghempaskan tubuhnya disofa memijit keningnya pelan dan memejamkan matanya Pusing ia sangat pusing menghadapi ini semua.

"Kurasa Sehun sedang stress!" kata Baekhyun diikuti anggukan oleh Kris dan juga Chanyeol.

"Entahlah kurang apa Luhan itu dia pria yang sabar terhadapnya,cantik,imut apalagi coba?!" tambah Baekhyun lagi.

"Aku rasa Sayang mungkin Sehun masih malu dalam mengungkapkan perasaannya! Perasaan ketidaksukaannya pada kita yang dekat dengan Luhan!" jelas Chanyeol

"Kalau aku jadi Sehun aku akan keluarkan jurus maut dengan kata-kata cintaku pada Luhan agar tidak bertengkar terus setiap hari…"

"Oh Diam kau Park Yoda Kau mau hubungan kita putus sekarang juga?" kata Baekhyun yang notabenya adalah kekasih terheboh Chanyeol

"Kalian ini! Masih bisa bermesraan ditempat seperti ini! semoga Tuhan mengampuni kalian berdua!" sela Kris.

"Diam kau!" pekik keduanya pada Kris.

_oOo_

Basemant ELLE+ studio.

"Ya Sehunnie Lu hyung kemana? Kenapa dia belum kembali?" tanya Kyungsoo padanya. Sementara Sehun hanya menyibukkan dirinya dengan ponsel yang ada ditangannya.

"Biar aku saja yang mencarinya!" kata Kris tiba-tiba Sehun kemudian melemparkan ponselnya ke jok mobil dan menatap kearah Kris tatapan membunuh yang bisa Kris lihat dari sorot mata adiknya ini.

"Apa!? Kau bilang apa?" kata Sehun pada Kris.

"Kalian ini. Kenapa mencemaskan Luhan?! Disini yang berhak mencemaskannya hanya aku!" tambah Sehun, dan membuat Baekhyun mencibir. Kris yang mendengar hanya menggelengkan kepalanya saja.

"Ya! Sehun-ah, kami juga berhak atas Luhan. Dia bekerja untuk kami juga-kan? Jadi kalau Luhan masih dalam lingkup pekerjaan, yang bertanggung jawab jika ada apa-apa terhadapanya itu juga kita semua bukan!" tegas Kris dengan ekspresi cool nya.

Sehun mendengus kesal atas apa yang ia dengar, memang benar juga apa yang dikatakan hyungnya ini. Tapi, baginya itu sangat tidak benar! Luhan? Kita? Apa maksudnya kita… kita juga berarti Luhan milik semua orang, begitu? Milik semua hyungnya? Menyebalkan.

"Kata siapa Luhan tanggung jawab kalian semua? Luhan tanggung jawabku!" Sehun menatap kearah ketiga hyungnya ini, "Apa kalian lupa_"

"Kalau masih tanggung jawabmu! Pergi dan cari Luhan sekarang juga!" kata Baekhyun tiba-tiba, membuat Sehun menatap kearahnya, tajam. Entahlah kenapa tiba-tiba Baekhyun berani berkata seperti itu pada Sehun, ia tidak sadar bahaya besar sedang mengancamnya.

"Kau.." desis Sehun dengan tatapan tajamnya. "Baiklah!" pekik Sehun. Ia bergerak dan hendak turun dari mobil, tapi tiba-tiba tatapan mereka tertuju pada seorang pria cantik yang tengah berjalan bersama seorang pria. Pria yang tampilannya sangat elegan dengan setelan jas yang membuat pria itu terkesan sangat berkharisma.

Sehun terhenti, kini ia menatap Luhan yang sedang membungkukkan badannya pada pria itu dan berjalan menghampiri mobil mereka.

"Bukankah, pria itu Choi Minho!" kata Kris pelan dan dapat didengar oleh Sehun yang kini matanya masih menatap Luhan yang sedang setengah berlari kearahnya.

"Kau mengenal dia?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Ne, dia putra dari presdir Choi! Pemilik Elle! Tentu saja aku mengenal baik, orang tuanya berteman baik dengan orang tuaku!" jawab Kris. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mengangguk kompak dan kini mata mereka tertuju pada Sehun. Pria ini mendengar dengan jelas, tapi ia berpura-pura tidak mendengar apa yang hyungnya katakan.

"Kenapa Luhan bisa mengenalnya?" lanjut Chanyeol penasaran.

Sehun dengan cepat menutup pintu mobilnya, dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada sandaran mobil. Menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Ia tidak mau tahu! Sudah cukup perasaannya dibuat tidak karuan oleh pria cantik ini. pria seperti ini, kenapa bisa dia menyukainya? Itulah yang menjadi pikirannya saat ini.

"Ahh! Maaf, aku membuat kalian lama menunggu!" kata Luhan dengan nafas sedikit tersengal, Kris dengan senyum cool nya membukakan pintu untuk Luhan.

"Kau duduk dibelakang, sendirian tidak apa-apakan? Apa mau aku temani?" kata Kris.

"Gwencahana! Aku sendirian saja." jawab Luhan, matanya menatap Sehun yang sepertinya tidak mau tahu tentangnya sama sekali, Luhan hanya diam melihat Sehun yang sepertinya sudah tertidur.

"Lu Hyung tadi itu siapa? Dan kenapa kau lama sekali? Aku kira kau tersesat tadi!" tanya Baekhyun.

"Ne, aku tadi memang tersesat, aku lupa jalan menuju studio yang tadi karena terlalu banyak ruangan akhirnya aku bertemu dengan Choi… tuan Choi_"

"Choi Minho? Ne?" potong Kris.

"Ne, kenapa kau tahu? Ahh, iya kalian kan sudah lama bekerja sama dengan ELLE!"

"Bukan begitu dia putra pemilik Elle! Aku kenal dengannya karena selain kami partner ELLE orang tuanya berteman baik dengan orang tuaku Lu Ge! Pasti kau sudah berkenalan denganya, iyakan?"

Sehun yang mendengar hanya bisa menghela nafas beratnya, matanya masih terpejam, dan situasi ini sangat tidak mengenakkan untukknya. Kenapa Kris semakin menyebalkan saja dan membuat tangan Sehun gatal ingin menutup semua mulut yang ada didalam mobil ini.

"Jinja!" pekik Luhan terkejut. "Dia tidak mengatakan apapun, tapi dia kenapa bisa mengenaliku? Dia langsung tahu namaku tadi padahal aku tidak kenal dengan_"

"Anniya! Hanya saja… ?" Luhan menatap kearah Kris yang ada didepannya, "Eum, Kris Apakah pemilik ELLE ini mempunyai dua anak laki-laki?"

"Ne?" Kris mengernyitkan dahinya "Anniya? Hanya satu saja, Minho mempunyai kakak perempuan ada apa? Apa kau pernah mengenalnya?" tanya Kris.

"MWO!" pekik Luhan, ia terkejut. Pantas saja, pria tadi mengenalnya, karena Tuan Yuan yang sudah memberitahukan tentangnya pada pria itu. Aigoo! Dunia begitu sempit Tapi, bukankah perjodohan itu tidak berlaku? Dia akan menikah dengan Sehun bukan?

"Kau kenapa terkejut sekali! Pasti ada yang kau sembunyikan dari kam_"

"DIAM SEMUA!" Pekik Sehun tiba-tiba, membuat semua terdiam dan menatap kearahnya. Pria ini menatap kearah Kris, Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Luhan. Tatapan paling tajam ia arahkan pada pria bermata Rusa. "Berhenti membicarakan hal yang tidak penting! masalah Luhan cukup aku yang tahu!"

"Apa kalian tidak punya kesibukan sendiri, sehingga harus bertanya seperti ini dengan Luhan?" kata Sehun lagi kini menatap kearah Hyungnya.

"Aigoo! Aku kira tadi kau tertidur Hun-ah, tapi sebaliknya kau mendengar apa yang kami katakan." jawab Chanyeol.

"Aish Yoda! Mana mungkin aku bisa tidur, kalian ini berisik sekali!" Sehun kini menatap Luhan, "Dan kau Luhannie! Urusan kita belum selesai! Setelah ini kau ikut denganku!" kata Sehun padanya.

"Mwo? Tapi nanti kami akan berbelanja_"

"Ini perintah Sayang!" potong Sehun, "Calon suamimu aku, apa Si hitam itu huh?" Sehun menatap kearah Kai yang, dan pria yang merasa dirinya 'hitam' ini langsung membulatkan matanya tidak percaya.

"Mwoya! Nae?" Kai menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tertawa terjungkal-jungkal.

"Kalu aku bisa memilih, aku tidak akan memilih dua-duanya!" jawab Luhan enteng.

"MWOYA!" pekik Sehun tidak terima, "Kau ini apa-apan? baiklah walaupun kau tidak akan memilih dua-duanya yang penting kau menikah denganku!"

"Aigoo! Ternyata Sehunnie sudah sangat ingin menikah denganmu Luhan hyung!" goda Baekhyun.

"Tsssk! Hati-hati saja, Sehun sangat ganas dan menakutkan dalam segala hal!" tambah Kai.

"Kyaaa! kalian belum tahu aku juga bisa lebih ganas daripada pria jelek ini!" jawab Luhan, dan membuat Sehun membulatkan matanya.

"Mwo?!" Sehun menatap Luhan kesal, "Kau! kau tidak tahu, aku ini tampan sekali dan mempesona, kau tidak lihat. Aku mempunyai banyak sekali pengagum dikalangan artis!" elakan yang tidak ada kaitannya sama sekali.

"Tampan!? Apa kau tampan? Menurutku Kris jauh lebih tampan!" jelas Luhan. Sepertinya mereka sudah tidak menghiraukan semua orang yang ada didalam mobil, mereka sibuk sendiri dengan perdebatan yang tidak jelas ini.

"M..Mwo?" Sehun mendelik kearahnya, "Kalau aku tidak tampan, mana mungkin kau selalu mau dan menikmati saat aku menciummu saat aku menjamammphhh_"

"OH SEHUNNN!" pekik Luhan sambil menutup mulut Sehun dengan tangannya agar Sehun tidak melanjutkan apa katanya. Jelas,Luhan malu kalau semua mendengar apa yang setan ini katakan. Menjamah bagian tubuhnya. Adalah hal yang paling sensitif.

Kris, Kai dan Chanyeol, mereka menggelengkan kepala bersamaan melihat kelakukan dua makhluk aneh ini.

"Dasar aneh! Tadi saling mendiamkan diri sekarang bertengkar seperti anak kecil tsskk! Bisa-bisa aku gila melihat tingkah kalian ini!"

"Diam kau!" pekik Sehun kearah Kai.

_oOo_

Luhan flat.

Brakkkkkk!

Pria itu menutup pintunya dengan keras.

"Yak! Lepas, aku bisa jalan sendiri!" pekik Luhan saat tangan Sehun masih mencengkeram erat pergelangannya.

"Aish!" pria cantik ini menatap Sehun kesal saat pria ini sudah melepas genggaman tangannya. Sehun melepas maskernya dan topinya.

"Ada minuman tidak? aku haus sekali…" kata Sehun seraya menselonjorkan kakinya, dan mengusap peluh yang ada didahinya. Sepertinya naik tangga beberapa meter saja sudah membuatnya keletihan. Bukan itu sebenarnya ia juga terlalu letih dengan kegiatannya seharian ini walau hanya pemotretan.

"Mwoya?" Luhan mencibir, "Kau kira kau seenaknya saja membawaku pulang lalu kau_"

"Aish! Jinjaaa!" pekik Sehun kesal mendengar rutukan pria ini yang dirasa sudah sangat akut tingkat kecerewetannya melebihi hyungnya,Sezun.

Luhan menatap Sehun kesal, akhirnya dia beranjak dari tempatnya untuk mengambilkan air untuk pria menyebalkan dan suka sekali memerintah dengan seenaknya, Oh Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum dengan puas melihat Luhan beranjak dan membuka lemari esnya untuk mengambilkan apa yang ia minta. Sebenarnya pria ini tidak terlalu bersikap jahat padanya, dia pria yang baik, hanya saja kadang ia suka terlalu over dalam menunjukkan keterkejutannya, satu lagi, dia bodoh dan cerewet dan selalu mengaku dirinya manly.

"Igeoo!"

Sehun mendongak, menatap Luhan yang sedang memberikannya sebotol air dingin untuknya, kemudian ia tersenyum. Pria cantik ini masih terlihat kesal.

Tanpa basa-basi Sehun segera menenggak minuman tersebut, raut wajahnya kembali terlihat segar. Sehun kemudian menatap Luhan. pria ini masih berdiri dengan melipat kedua tangannya, pandangan mata rusa itu tidak tertuju pada Sehun. Seolah sangat tidak senang pria ini ada ditempatnya sekarang.

"Ya! kemari…" Sehun menepuk tempat sebelahnya agar Luhan juga duduk disitu, tepat disampingnya. Pria imut itu dengan tampang merengutnya, akhirnya juga duduk tepat disebelah Sehun.

"Eh!?" Sehun menyerahkan tas ranselnya pada Luhan, Luhan ini tidak tahu maksud pria ini menyodorkan tasnya.

"Bukalah!" perintah Sehun.

"Mwo? Kau menyuruhku membuka tas ini? Membuka tas saja kau menyuruhku! Astaga kau pikir aku maid mu?" Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya.

"Bodoh! Cerewet! Tinggal membuka saja apa susahnya, huh!?" kata Sehun kesal.

"OK! Padahal ini diluar jam kerja, bisa-bisanya kau menyuruhku seperti ini…"

Sehun membiarkan pria cantik ini berkicau sesuka hatinya, ia malah meneggak habis minuman satu botol air mineral.

"Cha! Sudah aku buka…" Luhan menyerahkan tasnya pada Sehun, "Igeeeoo…"

"Bukalah, ada sesuatu untukmu!" kata Sehun,Luhan menatapnya tidak percaya, kemudian ia membukanya juga. "Dan jangan berpikiran aku baik hati atau apa? Aku hanya tidak ingin_"

"Ige mwoya!" pekik Luhan melihat isi kotak tersebut. "Ini…ini… " Luhan menatap dengan mata rusa yang bersinar melihat sepatu yah sepatu yang sangat bagus.

"Sehun ini untukku? Jinjayo?" Luhan menggoyang lengan Sehun seperti tidak percaya. Benarkan? pria ini baru diberi kejutan seperti ini, dia sudah terlalu terkejut?! tapi, Sehun senang dengan sifatnya yang seperti ini. Dia merasa sangat berguna bagi pria cantik ini.

"Ne, untuk siapa lagi?!" jawab Sehun singkat. Luhan tersenyum dan kemudian mencoba disatu kakinya, hasilnya sangat pas dikaki Luhan.

"Kenapa bisa pas? Kau bisa tahu ukuran sepatuku dari mana?"

"Bodoh! Apa kau lupa? sepatu bututmu yang tertinggal dimobilku! Dari situ, aku tahu!" jawab Sehun menyentilkan jarinya didahi ini hanya mencibir saja saat Sehun mengatainya bodoh.

"Itu sepatu pemberian Baba!" kata Luhan, Sehun tersadar sepertinya raut wajah pria ini sedikit berubah sepertinya sangat sedih.

"Kau tidak mengucapkan kata untukku!?"

"Xie Xie nie (谢谢)…" kata Luhan padanya. Sehun tidak berani menatap Luhan, baginya mendengar kata 'XieXie' saja dunia seakan runtuh karena getaran dadanya yang semakin cepat berdetak. Gila, bahkan dia tidak pernah memberikan hadiah semacam ini pada seorang gadis ataupun siapa saja, kecuali Luhan kenapa ia merasa runtuh. Setan apa yang merasukinya sekarang hingga ia seperti bukan dirinya yang sebenarnya. Selalu hilang kendali…

"Ehem aku kesini, ingin membicarakan banyak hal padamu! Tentang banyak hal yang menyangkut dirimu yang menyebalkan itu!" kata Sehun mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dia tidak mau terus terfokus pada perasaan yang akan membawanya jauh menjadi gila.

"Mwo? Tssk…. bukannya dirimu yang selalu menyebalkan?" sergahnya tidak terima

"Kau sudah memperlajari tentang diriku? Benda yang aku kasih tempo lalu kau sudah membukanya kan?"

Seketika Luhan terkejut, ya dia bahkan sama sekali belum membuka apa isi dari ipad tersebut. Dia terlalu sibuk dengan urusannya, dan ia memang tidak berniat tahu terlalu jauh apa-apa yang ada didalam pria ini. Alasannya simple dia tidak mau semakin mengagumi pria ini rasa suka ini sudah cukup baginya.

"Em…em, aku…"

"Mwo? Jangan bilang kau belum membukanya!" mata Sehun menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Aish! Jinjayo! Ka…kau!?" Sehun sedikit kesal pada pria ini.

"Mianhae, aku tidak ada waktu!" jelas Luhan, "Besok, aku akan membukanya janji! Lagi pula, pertemuan dengan orang tuamu juga masih lama minggu depan!"

"Kau bodoh sekaligus gila ternyata!" pekik Sehun, "Kau tahu? Ayahku memintaku membawamu besok! Arrasseo?!" tambah Sehun frustasi.

"Mwo? Besok!" Luhan terkejut bukan main, "Jin..jayo?" tambahnya lagi.

"Sudahlah, kau jangan memasang wajah terkejutmu! Itu berlebihan sekali…tsssk." cibirnya.

"Lalu, bagaimana?"

Sehun menatap jam dinding dikamar Luhan, menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Ia berpikir sejenak Sial, hari ini ada latihan untuk dance-nya dengan Kai.

"Em, kita belajar bersama saja malam ini!"

"Belajar? belajar bersama? Yaa… apa maksudmu?"

"Ne, kita akan belajar mengenali diri kita masing-masing malam ini harus tuntas semuanya!" jelas Sehun. Luhan mengernyitkan alisnya, ia tidak percaya.

"malam ini harus tuntas? Kau gila… ini sudah jam delapan malam apa kau tidak lihat. Apa kata orang nanti seorang pria yang_"

"Kau lupa? Aku ini siapa? Kau ini seperti gadis saja tskk" Sehun mencondongkan badannya, "Aku ini calon suamimu Luhan sayang! Apa kau kurang mengerti pria dan calon suami? Hum?" jelas Sehun.

_oOo_

"Aigoo! Kenapa mereka dengan sangat gila menyukaimu seperti ini?" kata Luhan saat melihat beberapa foto whirldwind yang dengan sangat cintanya mereka rela berbuat apa saja pada Sehun, mengikuti Sehun kemanapun dia pergi, termasuk memberikannya hadiah mahal.

"Aku sudah cukup pusing membaca biodatamu, ditambah ini semua! Aku jamin aku akan hilang ingatan besok pagi karena ini sangat menyebalkan…" keluh Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya.

Ini diluar kendalinya, bahkan sangat sulit untuknya jika menjalin hubungan dengan Sehun seperti menikah. Sosok Sehun sangat sempurna. Ia mempunyai banyak sekali teman dikalangan artis dekat dengan Donghae dan termasuk Daeun. Dan ini, membuatnya sesak. Terlebih lagi saat ia browser, begitu banyak pairing Sehun dari berbagai girlgroup dan semuanya sangat cantik, sempurna. Dia tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding mereka.

Apa kata mereka semua jika nantinya menikah dengan Sehun.

"Kau sudah tahu, bagaimana aku? Tsskk… aku yakin pasti kau akan terkejut." kata Sehun bangga, padahal Luhan hanya membaca sekilas saja, tidak terlalu mendetail hanya bagian tertentu saat Sehun dengan Daeun. Itu saja.

"Arasseo! Kau sangat percaya diri sekali…"

"Kau sudah hafal dengan kalimat dimana kalau ada pertanyaan tentang awal terjalinnya hubungan kita? Maksudku, bagaimana kita bertemu dan seterusnya? Aku sudah merancangnya!" tanya Sehun pelan, Luhan menatap kesamping, mata mereka saling bertatapan.

"Hubungan kepura-puraan?"

"Geure, kau kira hubungan apa.. tsskk!" jawab Sehun mencibir. Ia sebenarnya sedikit merasakan hal lain saat tatapan mata mereka bertemu. Luhan seperti sedikit terkejut mendengarnya mengatakan kata-kata itu. Apa hanya perasaan Sehun saja?

"Araaseeo! Cisss…. kau kira aku terlalu bodoh untuk memahami kata-katamu. Maksudku hubungan selain kepura-puraan sebagai asisiten."

"Aigoo… kau memang bodoh Luhan,cepat katakan yang aku maksud tadi aku tidak ingin kau terlihat bodoh." sergah Sehun.

"Mwo?"

"Katakan didepanku!" perintah Sehun.

"Tidak mau. Kalimatnya terlalu menggelikan dan menurutku lidahku akan sakit jika mengucapkannya didepanmu." tolaknya. Sehun mencibir dengan bibirnya, bagaimana bisa pria ini selalu menolak perintahnya.

"Baiklah! Aku jamin, aku akan mendengarnya sendiri besok."

"Aku jamin, itu tidak akan terjadi…" sahut Luhan.

_oOo_

Sehun masih betah menatap punggung Luhan didepannya, pria itu sibuk mengolah masakan untuk mereka sendiri. Walaupun bibir Luhan tidak berhenti mengoceh karena dia menghabiskan jatah makannya selama satu minggu, tetap saja pria itu terlihat sangat menarik saat memasak seperti ini.

Pikirannya masih menerawang dimana kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu, saat pria cantik ini menceritakan kehidupannya yang sebenarnya. Kehidupannya yang terbilang cukup keras menurutnya.

"Keluarga kami pindah saat aku masih kecil, waktu itu aku memasuki sekolah taman kanak-kanak. Perusahaan Baba cukup sukses di Beijing, jadi kami memutuskan untuk menetap disana." jelas Luhan saat itu, mata pria itu tidak menatapnya, melainkan menatap lurus kedapan, menatap foto kedua orang tuanya yang ada diatas meja.

"Mama meninggal saat aku duduk dibangku sekolah menengah dan saat aku sedang menjalani ujian terakhir. Saat itu masa tersulit dalam hidupku. Perusahaan Baba mengalami pailit karena Baba tertipu oleh temannya sendiri. Perusahaan sudah diambil alih, dan untuk melunasinya kami meminjam uang dari bank dan juga Tuan Yuan, Tuan Yuan dulu adalah kekasih Mama sebelum Mama menikah dengan Baba, aku tahu ini juga dari Baba." jelas Luhan dengan senyum simpulnya.

"Aku belum lulus kuliah, karena biaya hidup di Beijing sangat tinggi dan Baba memutuskan untuk kembali ke korea. Ekonomi kami sangat buruk dan di korea ini hanya Tuan Yuan yang mau membantu kami saudara Baba sepertinya tidak mau tahu tentang keterpurukan kami."

"Sudah dua tahun aku dan Baba di korea setahun yang lalu Baba keluar negeri akupun tidak tahu negara mana yang ia tuju. Ia hanya berpesan agar aku hidup dengan baik, jangan memikirkannya dan memintaku untuk selalu menunggunya jika semua sudah beres Baba akan mengajakku untuk tinggal bersamanya."

Entah kenapa hati Sehun saat itu menjadi sangat sesak mendengar cerita dari pria ini. Begitu sulit hidupnya, ia sekarang harus berjuang sendirian demi menghidupi dirinya sendiri tidak mau tergantung oleh orang lain termasuk Tuan Yuan yang memang baik padanya. Dia pasti sangat sedih, tersiksa dan pastinya merasa sangat kesepian.

"Dan kau mau pergi bersama beliau jika beliau sudah kembali?" tanya Sehun kala itu keluar dengan tiba-tiba dari mulutnya. "Kau harus tahu satu hal, jika sesuatu itu sudah menjadi milikku, aku tidak akan melepaskannya dengan mudah!"

"Aku tidak tahu apa maksudmu? Bukankah kita menikah hanya untuk menutupi Kesalahan boodoh ini, dan juga nama baik EXO?"

"Iya! Aku tahu lebih dari Itu kau belum mengerti juga ternyata!" jawab Sehun.

Sehun menggelengkan pelan kepalanya, kenapa ia bisa sangat bodoh mengatakan hal seperti itu. Sialnya, ia merasa sangat malu jika mengingat apa yang ia katakan. Perasaannya sangat kacau setelah mengetahui semua tentang pria ini walau bukan semua tapi ini sudah lebih dari cukup untuk tahu siapa pria cantik yang secara tiba-tiba masuk kedalam kehidupannya dan membuat hatinya porak-poranda.

"Yakkk! Kau melamun terus dari tadi?" gersah Luhan saat menyiapkan makanan diatas meja, Sehun baru tersadar setelah ia menatap Luhan yang sedang ada didepannya dengan kesal dan ia melihat sudah ada makanan yang ada diatas meja.

"Ahh! Aku… aku tadi hanya mengantuk saja…" jawab Sehun berbohong. "Eum, Ayo makan perutku sudah sangat lapar… Aigooo…" Sehun seketika mengambil sumpit dan dengan semangat mulai menyantap Ramen yang sudah Luhan buat.

"Tssskk! kau harus mengganti semua ini…!" kata Luhan memperingatkan, "Oh, ya makan dengan cepat dan segeralah pulang!"

"Aku tidak mau pulang…." kata Sehun dengan mulut yang penuh oleh makanan Luhan menatap Sehun tidak percaya. Apa katanya? Tidak mau pulang, apa pria ini sudah tidak waras?

"Kau gila!" pekik Luhan, "Ya, Tuan Oh yang terhormat apa nanti kata member EXO jika mereka tahu kau menginap disini? Sudahlah aku tidak mau kau menginap disini!" tegas Luhan lagi. Sehun masih dengan lahap menyantap makanan kesukaannya ini.

"Aku sudah bilang, tidak mau ya tidak mau apa kau tuli sayang?! Aku akan menginap disini! Lagi pula, menginap ditempat calon istri apa tidak boleh? Apa ada larangan seperti itu! Tssk!"

Luhan mendelik kearah Sehun, bagaimana bisa ada pria semacam Oh Sehun?

"Kau sakit jiwa? Atau kau jangan-jangan ingin melakukan hal buruk padaku?!" kata Luhan memicingkan mata kearahnya.

"M..Mwo?" Sehun mengusap bibirnya yang penuh dengan saos dengan tangannya. "Kau pikir tubuhmu menarik apa, tssk? Jangan khawatir aku tidak akan menyentuhmu! Tempo hari itu yang terakhir aku jamin!"

"Ka…kau?"

"Maafkan untuk hal itu, aku benar-benar minta maaf." potong Sehun ia tidak menatap pria manis itu, dengan cepat ia kembali melahap Ramen nya kembali. Sebenarnya ia juga malu jika mengingat kala itu, saat dia mencium Luhan dikamarnya dan saat ia sedang kacau oleh perasaannya. Luhan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi setelah mendengar kata 'Maaf' yang terlontar dari bibir Sehun.

_oMorningo_

Sinar matahari pagi masuk melalui celah-celah kamar ini, Luhan menggeliatkan badannya karena matanya sudah terasa silau. Tidak biasanya ia tidur dengan suasana hati yang nyaman menurutnya, entahlah semuanya terasa sangat nyaman. Tapi, Ia merasakan sesuatu lain ditubuhnya seperti tertindih barang yang berat. Dengan perlahan ia mulai membuka matanya, walaupun berat ia harus bangun karena akan bekerja hari ini.

Luhan membulatkan matanya seketika saat melihat apa yang ada didepannya. Pria didepannya ini masih tidur dengan damai tidur menyamping berhadapan dengannya, tangannya memeluk tubuh Luhan. Luhan tidak sanggup berteriak, mulutnya mengatup melihat pemandangan ini. Kenapa, kenapa Sehun bisa tidur dikamarnya? Bukankah tadi malam ia tidur diruang depan? Lantas kapan pria ini pindah kekamarnya apa yang terjadi tadi malam?! Begitu banyak pertanyaan yang hingga dibenaknya saat ini. Luhan kemudian melihat pakainnya masih utuh.

Dia menghela nafas lega, Saat ia beranjak akan bangun tiba-tiba matanya menatap wajah Sehun yang masih tidur dengan pulas. Wajah damai pria ini begitu teduh, garis wajahnya, hidung, bibir dan juga mata pria ini sangat indah untuk dipandang. Semuanya terlihat sangat menarik. Sifatnya yang menyebalkan tidak tampak diraut wajahnya saat tertidur seperti ini.

Tanpa Luhan sadari ia tersenyum sendiri saat menatap detail wajah Sehun. Saat matanya sibuk menatap wajah Sehun, dengan tiba-tiba pula Sehun membuka matanya.

DEG!

Luhan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi saat mata Sehun juga menatapnya, jarak mereka memang sangat dekat serta tatapan mereka yang sama-sama terkunci, membuat debaran jantung Luhan berdebar dengan sangat kencang.

Sehun juga tidak berniat menjauhkan wajah dan juga tubuhnya dari pria cantik ini. Yang ia rasakan saat membuka matanya adalah ketika Luhan juga sedang menatapnya. Yang ia lakukan adalah diam dan menatap wajah imutnya ini yang terlihat sangat berbeda ketika ia bangun tidur. Entah, ia juga tidak tahu kenapa ia juga diam dan menikmati, yang jelas sekarang setelah menatap wajah pria ini, perasaanya sangat nyaman, dan ada rasa yang membuatnya terasa lebih hidup.

Mereka bertatapan cukup lama, tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari kedua mulut mereka masing-masing. Sementara tangan Sehun masih melingkar ditubuhnya. Keduanya kini disibukkan dengan pikiran masing-masing mereka berdua.

Tangan Sehun tergerak untuk menyingkap poni Luhan yang sebagian menutupi dahinya, dengan perlahan pula ia mengusapkan jemarinya dipipi Luhan, pria cantik ini seperti mendapat sengatan listrik yang seketika dapat mematikan syaraf tubuhnya. Ia tidak bisa berpikir normal, wajah yang damai dan tatapan mata pria ini yang sendu seakan mengisyaratkan sesuatu dalam hatinya.

Dengan perlahan tangannya menarik dagu Luhan, membuat pria ini lebih mendongak kearahnya. Ia tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa seperti ini, yang ia ingin sekarang adalah berlama-lama dengan pria manis ini. Hembusan nafas yang keluar dari hidung pria dipelukanya ini jelas menerpa kulit lehernya, membuat sistem kesadarannya sedikit terganggu.

"Sehun ini aku akan_"

"Diamlah! Aku tidak akan berbuat kasar padamu…" potong Sehun dengan suara yang serak dan pelan membuat Luhan sepertinya menurut begitu saja dengan apa yang Sehun katakan, walaupun tidak mengerti arah kata-katanya.

Suasana hening, hanya mata mereka yang masih saling menatap. Seakan tidak pernah bosan menatap keduanya. Tangan Sehun bergerak naik kebagian belakang kepala Luhan, menyusupkan jari-jemarinya yang panjang disela-sela rambut halus pria ini ini.

Kini tatapannya hanya terkunci pada bibir Luhan, tidak ada yang lain ingatannya tertuju pada malam tadi dimana ia merasa sangat sesak mendengar cerita pria ini yang sebenarnya entah ia merasa sangat percaya dengan Luhan, walau ia baru mengenal pria ini.

Aroma parfum Sehun masih jelas tercium oleh indra penciumannya, menyeruak dan membuatnya nyaman, walau kenyataan ia akan tahu apa yang akan pria ini lakukan padanya, yah dia sudah merasakan tangan Sehun dibagian tengkuknya. Menarik wajahnya agar mendekat kearahnya. Seharusnya ia berontak, tapi yang ada kenapa dia malah diam dan seakan menurut apa yang Sehun katakan melalui manik matanya.

Luhan masih bisa melihat saat Sehun mulai memejamkan matanya sebelum dia berhasil menempelkan bibirnya tepat diatas bibirnya yang tertutup. Sehun dengan lembutnya menekan bibirnya, dan melumat pelan bibir Luhan bergantian. Luhan dengan refleknya ia ikut memejamkan matanya. Entah, dari dorongan mana dia ikut membalas lumatan lembut bibir Sehun terhadapnya. Ciuman ini berbeda sekali dengan ciuman tempo hari yang lalu, saat Luhan datang menemui Sehun. Ini terkesan lebih hati-hati, dan intens. Luhan merasakan ada yang lain dari Sehun, sepertinya dia sangat berbeda kali ini. Ada yang ingin ia sampaikan melalui caranya mencium Luhan, tapi Luhan tidak bisa menebak apa.

Apakah Sehun menatapnya sebagai pria yang begitu mudah ia taklukan? Molla… ia yakin satu hal. Sehun melakukan ini padanya pasti karena ada sesuatu, dan ia yakin bukan hanya nafsu sesaat. Ada yang pria ini sembunyikan darinya.

Dadanya terus berdesir saat tangan Sehun menekan kepalanya agar mendekat kearahnya. Ini sungguh gila, apalagi Sehun bangun dari posisinya dan beralih keatasnya untuk memudahkan pergerakannya. Ciuman yang tadinya terasa pelan dan lembut, kini sedikit berubah menjadi sedikit menuntut dan lebih dalam seiring pergerakan tubuh mereka yang berubah.

Sehun hanya ingin Luhan ini tahu, ia tidak perlu merasa takut dengan hidupnya sekarang, ada dia yang akan menemaninya. Walau cara penyampaian perasaanya yang tidak seperti pria lain, ia yakin Luhan akan tahu perasaanya saat ini.

Merasa sudah sangat sesak karena Sehun tidak memberinya celah untuk mengambil nafas, ia berusaha mendorong wajah Sehun, ia memang bisa, tapi Sehun memberinya sela dan kemudian memiringkan kepalanya lagi dan meraup kembali wajahnya dan memenuhi bibirnya dengan ciuman. Luhan tidak bisa melakukan banyak hal, ia yakin ini tidak mungkin akan sangat jauh… tapi… tapi ia merasakan tangan Sehun mulai mengusap perut datarnya, dan ini tidak boleh terlalu jauh walaupun ia menikmati ini semua. Dengan sigap Luhan menjauhkan wajah Sehun.

Tangannya menahan tangan Sehun yang masih ada dibalik kaosnya. Mereka saling bertatapan. Sehun sepertinya belum mengerti apa maksud Luhan.

"Seh….." Tahan Luhan, dengan nafasnya yang masih berat. "Geumanhae… " lanjutnya.

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya, ia kemudian sadar dengan posisinya sekarang. Dengan cepat ia bangun dari atas tubuh pria cantik ini dan mencoba memasang wajah yang ia buat senormal mungkin, walau itu sangat susah.

Ting!

Luhan dan Sehun tersentak saat mendengar bunyi pintu. Apakah ada tamu dipagi hari? Tidak ini sudah tidak pagi,ini hampir jam sembilan.

Ting!

"Benahi dulu pakaian dan rambutmu hyung. " kata Sehun pada Luhan, pria ini tampak merengut.

"Arasseo!" jawab Luhan kesal. Ia sudah tahu apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan, tidak perlu Sehun memberitahunya. Dasar, menyebalkan sekali.

Luhan membuka pintu flatnya dan membulatkan matanya terkejut. Sepertinya dia hafal, tapi pria ini masih memakai maskernya.

"Lu Ge!" sapa pria didepannnya yang baru saja melepas masker.

"Ka…kau Su…Suho?" kata Luhan ragu dan gugup. Pria ini tersenyum padanya. Demi apa senyum pria ini sangat manis dengan mata sipitnya

"Ne, kau pikir aku siapa? Mmm, Sehun apakah disini?!"

"Se…Sehun?" Luhan menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, ia harus bilang apa pada pria ini. Dan kenapa Suho tahu Sehun disini, apa di dorm sedang mencari-cari dimana Sehun berada. Ya, jelas sekali Luhan bodoh.

"Eum, Sehunnie, Sehun sedang_"

"Luhannie Hyung, dimana kau letakkan kemejaku?!" teriak Sehun dari dalam kamar.

Belum sempat Luhan melanjutkan kata-katanya, Suara Sehun sudah memperjelas apa yang akan ia ucapkan. Sebenarnya ia akan berbohong pada Suho, tapi Sehun merusak segalanya. Ia hanya tidak mau orang-orang berpikiran yang tidak-tidak padanya.

"Lu dimana kemejaku!" kata Sehun yang kini keluar dari kamar dan Suho dapat melihat dengan jelas, Sehun berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya kini. Sungguh, ini memang diluar dugaanya. Walau ia memang sebenarnya sudah tahu Sehun disini. Tapi, ini kejadian sangat langka yang terjadi pada adiknya,Sehun.

"Hyu…hyung?" Sehun terkejut melihat Suho yang ada didepannya bersama Luhan, "Kau… Kau ada apa kesini?" lanjutnya lagi dan tentu saja ia gugup. Bodoh, bodoh… ia terus merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Kalian berduaaa?" Suho menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia berusaha berpikiran normal seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa diantara Sehun dan juga Luhan. Tidak, tidak. Tapi, ia bisa apa. mereka menginap bersama? Ditambah Suho teringat foto mereka saat ditoilet. Apakah mereka berdua memang sering melakukan ini. Aigoo!

"Kalian berdua membuat aku pusing…." kata Suho lagi, Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam sambil menatap wajah Luhan yang ditekuk dan juga wajah Sehun yang sepertinya sangat tidak suka kehadirannya. Walaupun, Suho tahu Sehun sedikit malu.

"Oh ya, Sehun-ah, cepat. Kau harus segera kedorm. Manager hyung mencarimu, katanya kau ada latihan kemarin dan kau tidak datang, aku yakin aku sudah tahu alasanmu. Dan satu lagi, aku kesini karena, kau tahukan rumahku searah dengan tempat Luhan, jadi aku_"

"Baiklah, tunggu beberapa menit!" lanjut Sehun. Ia pun kembali masuk dan mengambil tasnya, memastikan tidak ada barang yang tertinggal.

"Kajja!" ajak Suho.

"Ne…" Sehun memakai sepatunya dan hendak berjalan mengikuti Suho. Entah ada dorongan apa, ia membalikkan badannya dan menatap Luhan yang masih memperhatikannya. Sehun mendekat kearahnya.

"Apa ada yang tertinggal?" tanyanya bingung, sementara Sehun menatapnya sendu. Ia seperti tidak tega membiarkan pria ini tinggal sendirian disini.

"Anniya…" jawab Sehun singkat, "Aku hanya ingin menatapmu saja. Baiklah aku pergi…" tapi Sehun masih diam ditempatnya.

"Hei… silahkan pergi, nanti kau terkena masalah lagi karena aku… ppali!"

"Lu… tidakkah kau merasa sedikit kehilangan saat aku akan pergi seperti ini?"tanya Sehun pelan.

"Ya! Kau ini bicara apa? Nanti aku juga akan bekerja denganmu, dengan kalian semua! Kau berlebihan sekali Sehun-ah…" jawab Luhan tidak percaya dengan apa yang Sehun katakan.

"Aku berkata jujur…" kata Sehun menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Kau, tidak pernah merasa merindukanku?" tambah Sehun lagi. Luhan tersentak seketika, pria ini kenapa menjadi aneh seperti ini?

"YAA! CEPATLAH! Jangan bermesraan didepanku!" pekik Suho yang ternyata masih menunggu Sehun, dan berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya.

"Baiklah, aku pergi!" kata Sehun berpamitan sebelum Luhan menjawab apa pertanyaannya tadi.

Pria imut itu hanya bisa menatap punggung Sehun yang terus menjauh dari pandangannya. Gejolak didadanya terus bergerumuh walau Sehun kini sudah hilang dari pandangan matanya. Seulas senyum terkembang diwajahnya.

"Aku tahu sekarang… aku memang merindukanmu, Sehun-ah."

* * *

TBC^^

Makasih yah yang udah review makasih banget *tjivok* buat yang nanya Suho naksir sama Luhan gak kok Cuma sekedar suka aja dan maaf yah di chap sebelumnya gak tau kenapa banyak yang dihapus sama FFn *nangis berlian*

Oh iya buat yang nanya panggil saya apa boleh Nabiy,sayang juga gak apa'',bebevh,yeobeo,chagia atau apalah'' asal jan ahjumma :v

Gimana nanti sih soal FF ini M-Preg atau gak. kalau M-Preg saya bakal namain anak nya Ziyu soalnya author kebelet nikah gak sama Baba nya Luhan sama Aegy nya pun jadi waksss ;''''

Mind To Review Anyeong ..

^^520 I Say '' 훈'' You Say '' 한''^^


	5. Chapter 5

Cast: Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Other Cast: EXO members and Other

Gengre: Marriage Life,Comedy Love,Friendship and Romance

Rate: T-M

Lenght: Chapter

 **^^520 I Say '' 훈'' You Say '' 한''^^**

 **HAPPY READING ~~~~~~~**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Author's POV

SM Building (,)/

EXO Room!

Sehun mengusap wajahnya yang penuh dengan peluh dengan handuk kecil putihnya, dan menselanjarkan kakinya untuk beristirahat dari latihan dance yang baru ia jalani dengan beberapa member EXO. Ia menghela dan mengatur nafasnya yang berat karena tenaganya seperti terkuras habis-habisan, ini dikarenakan juga ia kemarin yang tidak mengikuti latihan sehingga ia harus menjalani double latihan. Sangat melelahkan….

"Igeo…" Kris menyerahkan sebotol air mineral pada Sehun. Sehun mendongak dan menatap Kris, dengan wajah datarnya ia menerima botol air mineral tersebut. Sehun menerimanya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pada Kris, ia hanya meminum air tersebut hingga separuh botol.

Kris kemudian duduk disampingnya, dan menatap Sehun dari samping. Seperti ada yang ingin ia tanyakan.

"Luge tidak masuk hari ini?" tanya Kris.

Sehun menghela nafas berat, ia tahu sebenarnya Kris sudah tahu dengan kabar bahwa ia menginap ditempat pria itu tadi malam, tidak hanya Kris, bahkan semua member EXO tahu itu. Tapi bukan Sehun kalau tidak bisa mengatasi masalah ini.

"Dia bekerja hari ini, tapi aku kurang tahu jam berapa dia akan datang. Sedikit terlambat mungkin, Dia sedikit lelah." jawab Sehun santai. Matanya mengedarkan pandangannya, dan menatap Chanyeol yang tengah berjalan kearahnya.

"Lelah, euh?" Kris menatap Sehun, Sehun juga demikian.

"Wae?" Sehun sedikit terkejut dengan reaksi Kris ini. "Kau sepertinya terkejut sekali, dia tidak sakit hyung, hanya lelah saja." tambah Sehun lagi.

Kris hanya sedikit teringat dengan kata-kata Suho melalui telepon tadi sebelum latihan, saat Suho datang ke flat Luhan, menanyakan keberadaan Sehun, dan ternyata dongsaeng kesayangannya itu memang berada disana. Dan yang membuat Kris terkejut ketika Suho bilang, ada hal yang sangat aneh disana. Sehun mencari kemejanya dan keluar dari kamar Luhan dan Suho yakin, tidak mungkin kalau tidak terjadi sesuatu.

Kris masih mencerna kata-kata Sehun, ia masih berpikiran positif tentang hubungan Sehun dan juga Luhan, pria yang membuatnya sedikit mengalihkan perhatiannya. Tapi perasaan itu tidak mungkin ia teruskan, Sehun mencintai Luhan, dan sebaliknya. Pikirnya.

"Aigoo… yang semalaman bersama." goda Chanyeol mengagetkan lamunan Kris. Chanyeol duduk tepat ditengah-tengah antara Kris dan Sehun. Sehun hanya mencibir dengan bibirnya, melihat aksi hyungnya yang menyebalkan.

"Apa?" sergah Sehun menatap Chanyeol yang kini sedang tersenyum padanya. Senyum yang seperti menggoda Sehun.

"Aku rasa kau sudah_"

"Aku tahu arah bicaramu Tuan Park…" potong Sehun. "Kalian pasti ingin menanyakan, apa yang terjadi antara aku dan Luhan semalam, bukan begitu?"

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya, ia tidak tahu kalau Sehun akan dengan mudah mengerti apa maksudnya.

"Dari awal kemunculan foto itu, kalian pasti tahu, apa yang sudah aku lakukan pada Luhan bukan? Nah… jadi wajar saja jika aku menginap ditempat Luhan, tidak perlu aku jelaskan kalian pasti sudah tahu, apa yang aku lakukan semalam." jelas Sehun menatap lurus kedepan.

Kris dan Chanyeol menatap heran pada Sehun, kenapa dongsaengnya seperti ini. Bahkan ia terang-terangan mengatakan apa yang ia lakukan, walau dengan kalimat yang samar.

"Sehun-ah… kau benar-benar melakukannya?" Kris menatap Sehun tidak percaya.

Sehun menghela nafas berat. Percuma kalau ia akan menjelaskan yang sebenarnya, pikiran semua orang terhadapnya dan juga Luhan sudah terlalu jauh. Jadi lebih baik, ia berbohong saja. Setidaknya sangat mengasyikan membuat semua hyungnya terkejut seperti ini.

"Aku, mengira kau dan Luhan hanya sebatas… yahh…" Chanyeol tidak melanjutkan, maksudnya adalah Sehun dan Luhan memang menjalani sebuah hubungan, tapi ia tidak mengira kalau ada hubungan yang lebih intim, sepertinya.

"Rupanya, kau sekarang sudah dewasa." Chanyeol tersenyum geli memandang Sehun. Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya, ia tidak sanggup berbohong jika Kris terus menatapnya. Ia tahu, Kris cukup terkejut. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia merasakan Kris menyukai Luhan dan cara ini ampuh untuk mengikis perasaan hyung-nya ini.

'Maafkan aku hyung, suatu saat, aku pasti akan menceritakan yang sebenarnya padamu…'

Sementara, Chanyeol dan Kris masih ada duduk bersama Sehun, matanya menangkap sesosok pria cantik yang baru saja datang. Dengan seperti biasa pria cantik ini terengah masuk kedalam ruang latihan. Membenahi sedikit kuncir diatas poninya yang sengaja ia jepit sekarang. Kemudian memberi salam pada semua member, termasuk dirinya.

DEG

Jantung Sehun tiba-tiba berdebar saat pria itu membungkuk kearahnya. Sekelebat bayangan saat Ia mengatakan kata-kata sebelum ia pergi bersama Suho, membuat ia sedikit gugup.

Ia merasakan lengan Chanyeol menyikut lengannya, tapi ia diam saja. Ia lebih fokus menatap pria yang sekarang sedang bersama Kyungsoo dan juga Baekhyun. Sepertinya Luhan akan dikenalkan pada Chen dan juga Xiumin.

Tunggu! kenapa mata Sehun seolah tidak ingin lepas dari pandangannya menatap Luhan. Dengan stylenya yang sekarang, Luhan itu terlihat jauh menarik dimatanya. Luhan memperlihatkan kaki indahnya dengan celana pendek berwarna putih yang ia pakai, lalu kenapa sepertinya baru sekarang Sehun lebih detail memperhatikan penampilan pria ini.

Dan juga… dahinya, mata ini yang sekarang jelas terlihat. Sangat indah, dan tentu saja, Luhan terlihat sangat cantik sekarang. Sungguh, diluar dugaan. Jantungnya kembali berdebar begitu kencang. Dengan susah payah ia menelan ludahnya, melihat dengan jelas betapa indahnya pria itu, dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki, semuanya indah dimatanya.

"Ya, Sehun-ah…" panggil Suho, Sehun sedikit berjingkat. Sial, ia ketahuan sedang menatap Luhan oleh Suho. Dan disampingnya, Chanyeol sudah tidak ada. Ia bahkan tidak tahu, Chanyeol pergi dari sampingnya. Seberapa lama, ia menatap pria itu.

"M..mwo?" Sehun berusaha menstabilkan raut wajah dan juga suaranya.

"Kau tidak ingin mengenalkan Luhan pada mereka? Maksudku Chen dan Xiumin? Ne?" kata Suho.

"Ahh… biarkan mereka berkenalan sendiri." jawab Sehun enteng. Bukannya apa, ia tidak mau jika berada didekat Luhan. Pasti ia akan teringat kata-kata menggelikan itu lagi. Malu… ya, ia akui ia malu jika berada didekat pria itu sekarang.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Suho sekali lagi, "Baiklah…" Suho berdiri dan berjalan menjauh dari Sehun untuk bergabung dengan member yang lain.

Sehun mencibirkan bibirnya saat semuanya sedang tertawa bersama dengan Luhan, termasuk Xiumin dan juga Chen yang sesekali melirik kearahnya. Sial… ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Arrghhh…

_oOo_

"Annyeong Maaf aku terlambat." sapa Luhan yang baru saja datang kepada semua member yang ada didalam ruang latihan ini. pria ini membungkukkan badannya, kepada semua member tak terkecuali Sehun yang sedang duduk disalah satu sudut ruangan ini bersama Kris dan juga Chanyeol.

Tapi, pandangan mata Sehun kearahnya dirasa Luhan cukup aneh. Sebaiknya ia tidak usah kesana dari pada ada hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan. Mengingat ia datang terlambat hari ini. Karena ada sesuatu hal yang mendadak tadi.

"Woaa… Annyeong Luge. Gwenchana…" balas Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bersamaan. Matanya menangkap dua sosok makhluk yang belum ia lihat sebelumnya, tapi ia pernah melihatnya dalam MV OVERDOSE. Tentu saja ia tahu…

"Kalian pasti… Xiumin dan juga Chen. Ne? " tebak Luhan menunjuk pada mereka berdua yang tengah menatapnya. "Em.. maaf jika aku lancang memanggil kalian_"

"Tidak apa-apa Luhan." tambah Chanyeol yang kini ada ditengah-tengah mereka.

"Ne.. benar. Kau asisten baru kami benarkan?" tebak Xiumin sambil tersenyum padanya.

"Geure. Kalau tidak sebagai asisten, mana mungkin aku disini." jawab Luhan tersenyum juga. "Ahh… Xi Luhan imnida, bangapseumnida." kata Luhan memperkenalkan diri.

"Aigoo… manis sekali." kata Chen yang melihat Luhan tersenyum. "Ah ne. Chen imnida. Bangapseumnida Nyonya Oh." kata Chen tersenyum.

"Ommo… jangan memanggilku seperti itu. Panggil namaku saja, akukan bekerja pada kalian." Luhan menyembunyikan wajah malunya saat ini. Kris yang didekatnya hanya tersenyum geli, ia melirik Sehun yang sedang duduk dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Ia puas sekali melihat Sehun seperti itu, setidaknya ia melihat wajah dongsaengnya yang sangat-sangat menggemaskan.

"Kau pasti sudah tahu aku. Xiumin member di EXO M" Xiumin melirik kearah Sehun yang kini sedang duduk sendirian, sementara Suho sudah berjalan kearah mereka.

Serempak membuat semuanya tertawa mendengar ini.

"Jinjaa…. woaa, aku senang bertemu denganmu Xiumin Ge'' timpal Luhan

"Ne, Luhan juga perlu tahu member EXO yang lain, seperti Chen dan juga Xiumin." tambah Baekhyun.

Terdengar suara kekehan member lain, seperti Kris dan juga Suho. Mereka sepertinya tidak bisa menahan tawa melihat wajah Sehun, Baekhyun dan juga yang lainnya, termasuk Chen yang terlihat kebingungan. Bagaimana bisa Chen dan Xiumin tidak tahu. Ditambah wajah Baekhyun yang menurut Chanyeol sangat lucu untuk ditertawakan

"Aku tahu…" jawab Sehun menatap semua.

Luhan yang ada disampingnya, hanya bisa diam. Ia bisa apa kalau sudah seperti ini. Merasakan aura Sehun yang membuatnya sedikit takut untuk berkata ataupun menggerakkan badannya, ini aneh. Hanya karena Sehun disampingnya, ia bisa seperti ini. Seharusnya ia bisa saja, pergi dari sini dan berpura-pura seolah-olah tidak terjadi sesuatu.

"Eum, sayang… "

Luhan membulatkan matanya seketika saat mendengar Sehun memanggilnya 'sayang'. Ia menoleh kearah Sehun, pria itu juga menatapnya tanpa ada rasa bersalah sekalipun tampak diraut wajahnya yang terlihat sangat tampan dengan sedikit berkeringat.

"Persiapkan tasku, sebentar lagi aku ada latihan dance bersama kai dan Lay hyung" tambah Sehun lagi sebelum Luhan protes.

"Tunggu?" Xiumin menatap Sehun dan Luhan bingung. "Kali…kalian berdua? Hun kau memanggil Luhan… sayang…" tanya Xiumin bingung.

"Sayang?.. apakah kalian berdua?" Chen tampak kebingungan juga.

'Bodoh. Sayang tentu saja panggilan untuk orang yang kita sayangi, kekasih lebih tepatnya. Kalian pikir, Luhan masih belum ada yang memiliki? Hum! Hanya aku yang bisa menyukainya.. dan memilikinya.'

Sehun melihat wajah kedua orang didepannya ini. Seketika Sehun sadar dengan apa yang ada dihatinya, apa menyukainya? Jadi.. menyukainya, menyukai Luhan. pria toilet itu. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Apakah benar, semua rasa ini. Aigoo… Dengan susah payah Sehun menormalkan raut wajahnya.

Sehun dengan wajah puas dan tersenyum miring menatap kedua hyungnya yang masih penasaran. Wajah mereka berdua sangat lucu menurut Sehun.

"Kalian belum tahu?" Sehun merangkul pundak Luhan dengan tangan kanannya, pria cantik itu terkejut dengan perlakuan Sehun yang tiba-tiba seperti ini. Ia menatap Sehun dengan tatapan membunuh.

Ia meronta, tapi tetap saja, Sehun semakin erat merangkul pundaknya.

"Dia calon istriku… kami akan segera menikah." jawab Sehun bangga.

"A…Apa! Menikah?" pekik Xiumin dan Chen serempak.

_oOo_

Other Room at SM Building

Luhan duduk dengan menatap Sehun dan juga dua orang lainnya, Lay dan juga Kai yang tengah meliuk-liukan badan nya untuk lagu mereka yang baru. Tapi tatapannya kini terkunci pada Sehun, pria itu dengan badan seksi dan wajah tampannya yang nyaris sempurna. Membuat ia enggan mengalihkan pandangannya dari pria itu, Oh Sehun.

Walaupun ia sempat kesal pada Sehun karena kejadian diruang latihan tadi, membuatnya ingin menendang Sehun dengan sekuat tenaganya, apalagi saat ia mengingat kejadian diruang ganti. Sangat memalukan.

"Ada pria gila seperti dirinya… Aish!" Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya ringan, ia tidak mau terlihat bodoh dengan mengingat kejadian tadi. "bodoh, bodoh…" rutuknya sendiri. Saat tidak diduga, Sehun menoleh, menatapnya, tatapan mereka berdua bertemu. Pria itu tersenyum kearahnya.

DEG!

Luhan seperti kehilangan kendali seketika saat melihat senyuman pria titisan setan itu. Senyuman yang tidak biasa. Ia tidak mau terlihat gugup, ia kemudian melemparkan tatapan kesalnya pada Sehun.

Tapi, dasar Sehun. Yang lain sibuk menggerakan badan nya dan konsentrasi mendengarkan arahan, tetapi Sehun malah menutup wajahnya dengan kertas dan menatap Luhan dengan senyuman dan jari telunjuknya ia letakkan tepat dibibir bawahnya, kepalanya menghardik kearah Luhan. Seolah memberi kode pada pria rusa itu.

Luhan sadar dan tahu dengan jelas apa yang Sehun maksud.

"Gila…" gumam Luhan pelan melihat tingkah Sehun.

"Sehun-ahh…" suara seseorang memanggil Sehun. Sehun mengembalikan posisi kertasnya untuk tidak menutupi wajahnya dan kembali menghadap mereka.

"Rasakan…" cibir Luhan melihat Sehun kembali pada pekerjaannya.

Luhan menahan senyumnya, ia bisa gila hanya karena ini semua. Tanpa sengaja ia menatap Sehun lagi. Entahlah, ia merasa sangat senang sekarang, mengingat kejadian diruang ganti tadi. Bayangan itu kembali muncul.

"Yaaa…" pekiknya saat ia merasakan tangan Sehun ada dipinggangnya, menariknya hingga ia benar-benar tersudut, dan tubuhnya sudah menempel pada loker yang ada disana. Sehun menatapnya dengan tatapan mendetail, menulusuri wajahnya. Tubuh Sehun jelas-jelas menghimpitnya.

"Se…Sehun-ah. Kau kenapa? Baiklah, aku sudah menurut padamu, aku sudah menyiapkan dan mengambilkan tas untukmu. Sebentar lagi kita berangkat!" katanya mengalihkan suasana.

Ia tahu, saat Sehun meminta mengambilkan tasnya dengan panggilan 'sayang' jelas Luhan menolak, ia tidak beranjak dari tempatnya. Baru saat Sehun menatapnya geram, ia baru berangkat dan menuruti apa kata pria itu. Memang, sangat menyebalkan, seenaknya sendiri, tapi ia bisa apa? Ia seperti tidak berdaya oleh tatapan Sehun padanya.

"Kau terlambat." gumam Sehun, masih dengan tatapan yang seperti tadi.

"Apa? Terlambat? Maksudmu apa?" tanyanya bingung. Sehun hanya tersenyum miring padanya, kemudian menarik tangan Luhan untuk digenggamnya. Menyelipkan jarinya kedalam jari-jemari Luhan. Sehun melihat jari-jemari Luhan, kemudian menatap wajahnya lagi. Luhan sekarang merasakan getaran yang sangat hebat didadanya, sentuhan jari-jari Sehun disela-sela jari tangannya, membuat ia seolah ingin pingsan saja saat ini. Ia tidak bisa bernafas dengan normal…

"Kau lupa, kau ini harus menurutiku, dan kau juga telah sepakat untuk bersikap seperti sepasang kekasih didepan semua hyungku, tapi apa? tadi kau sepertinya lupa Lu." kata Sehun pelan.

"Arasseo, aku ingat. Tapi bukanlah aku juga sudah melakukannya dengan baik. Kau ini seenaknya sendiri." jawabnya.

Luhan beringsut ingin melepaskan diri, Sehun dengan sekali hentakan memojokkan tubuhnya kembali. Ia menatap Sehun dengan nafas yang sedikit berat karena ia berusaha ingin lolos dari himpitan tubuh Sehun ini. Ia bingung dengan sikap Sehun yang memang solah-olah dia ini miliknya, dan tak seorang-pun bisa memiliknya. Apa Sehun lupa? ini hanya formalitas semata.

"Kau bergerak terus!" Sehun menahan tubuhnya.

"Kau mau apa huh!? Kau tidak lihat, ini jam berapa? nanti terlambat…" Sehun melihat jam ditangannya sekilas, kemudian menatapnya kembali.

"Masih, sepuluh menit lagi. Aku ingin memberimu hukuman padamu Lu."

"Mwo? Hukuman? Kau pikir kau siapa, seenaknya memberiku hukuman?! bukankah, aku sudah_"

"Aku siapa!" pekik Sehun menatap Luhan kesal, "Kau lupa? aku ini Oh Sehun pria yang akan menikahimu Lu! Calon suamimu, lebih tepatnya, jadi jangan pernah bertanya lagi siapa aku dan kenapa aku berhak atas dirimu."

Luhan ternganga mendengar apa kata Sehun sekarang. Ini sebagian dari akting, apa ini memang kenyataan perasaannya? Perasaan Sehun padanya? Tidak mungkin pria ini menyukainya cukup dia saja yang gila menyukai pria seperti ini. Tidak mungkin….

"Ka…kau Oh Sehun calon suamiku memang benar, tapi kau lupa satu hal." katanya pelan Sehun mengernyitkan alisnya. Ia rupanya melupakan satu hal.

"Kita, seperti ini hanya karena tuntutan foto itu semata, Sehun-ah." lanjutnya pelan. Sehun mendengus kesal, ia mengerjapkan matanya sesaat pandangannya masih tertuju pada pria imut ini.

"Aku tahu itu!" jawab Sehun singkat, "Tapi, apakah status sebagai calon suami tidak berhak atas calon istrinya? walaupun itu tuntutan foto tapi setidaknya sepasang calon suami istri saling mendekatkan diri itu sangat wajar menurutku."

"Ne, tapi itu tidak seperti kenyataan… ini seperti mimpi tidak akan nyata." tegas Luhan. Sebenarnya Luhan hanya ingin tahu, seperti apa perasaan Sehun padanya nyatanya jawaban Sehun hanya seperti itu. Ia sangat bingung harus bersikap bagaimana dengan Sehun, karena ia sudah menyukai pria ini sejak pertama pria ini berhasil menciumnya pertama kali.

"Ini kenyataan. Kau mau tahu jika kita dalam dunia nyata, bukan mimpi?" Sehun memiringkan kepalanya menatap Luhan lekat.

"Euh?" Luhan menatap Sehun, sial… ia seakan terbius oleh tatapan dan juga aroma pria ini. Sungguh, sehabis mandi… pria ini jauh terlihat memabukkan, aroma Sehun jelas membuatnya seperti terhipnotis untuk terus menatap wajah pria ini.

"Ini bukan mimpi Lu…" Sehun tersenyum miring, sebelum kemudian ia memejamkan matanya untuk mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Luhan. Tangannya masih menggengam tangan Luhan dan tangan satunya menahan tubuh pria ini agar tidak bergerak dari posisinya sekarang.

Gila… ini gila… Luhan merasakan kembali ciuman lembut dari bibir Sehun, sungguh baru tadi pagi ia merasakan hal yang sama. Sekarang ia sudah merasakannya kembali. Ini memang candu baginya, ia tidak bisa menolak, saat bibir Sehun mulai bergerak sedikit menuntut diatas bibirnya. Lumatan-lumatan kecil kini berubah menjadi sedikit agresif. Ia lupa, ia harus melawan pria ini, yang ada ia malah membuka mulutnya dan memberi celah pada Sehun untuk menciumnya lebih dalam lagi. Tangannya sudah melemah, dan tangan Sehun melepas genggamannya untuk meraih wajah pria ini.

Kenapa semua ini terasa berbeda, Luhan merasakan perasaan lain yang ada pada diri SeHun saat ini. Tapi… apakah ia akan terus seperti ini? Membiarkan pria ini menguasi dirinya terus-terusan. Dengan inisiatifnya sendiri, Luhan berusaha melepaskan diri dari semua ini yang membuat ia menjadi kecanduan dengan ciuman pria ini. Saat Sehun masih sibuk menginterupsi dengan lumatan dibibirnya, Luhan yang memang sudah membalasnya ia menggigit sedikit bibir bawah Sehun, dapat! Luhan malah menggigitnya dengan sangat keras, sepertinya ia gemas sekali dengan tingkah Sehun.

"Ahh…." Sehun melepas tautan bibirnya, dan memegang bibir bawahnya yang sedikit memerah karena gigitan Luhan. Sehun menatap Luhan kesal, nafasnya masih terdengar berat mengingat ia memang sangat 'sibuk' mencium bibir pria ini, tanpa ampun.

"Kau gila Luhan!" pekik Sehun meringis. Beruntung tidak berdarah tapi ia masih merasakan sakit. Sementara Luhan, hanya memasang wajah tanpa dosanya. 'rasakan' batin Luhan.

"Aku, Aku hanya ingin_"

"Aku akan membalasnya dengan lebih mengerikan dari sekedar menciummu Lu!" potong Sehun, membuat Luhan terkejut. Sehun sangat kesal kali ini bagaimana bisa disaat ia masih menikmati ciumannya pada Luhan, pria ini telah mengacaukan segalanya dengan menggigit bibirnya sangat keras. Apa Luhan tidak merasakan apa yang ia rasakan, melalui ciumannya. Ini gila… yakk Oh Sehun kau sudah gila, dan ini semua karena pria toilet ini. Menyebalkan…

"Mengerikan? Kau seperti pembunuh berdarah dingin…" sergah Luhan. Dengan cepat Sehun memojokkan kembali tubuh Luhan. Luhan menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Ia tidak mungkin jatuh kedalam pesona ciuman pria ini lagi. Sudah cukup semua ini… tapi ia sepertinya tidak bisa.

"Hhh… kau kira, kau akan mudah lepas, jika sudah berada dalam genggaman seorang Oh Sehun." kata Sehun dengan seringainya.

"Kau lupa! kita sudah terlambat… dan aku yakin_"

"Aku tidak peduli!" potong Sehun lagi. Luhan sepertinya kehabisan akal, bagaimana bisa ia bertemu dengan pria yang sedang ada didepannya ini. Dan kenapa pria ini tidak bosan menciumnya dengan cara aneh seperti ini. Walaupun ia menyukainya, tapi Luhan tidak mau terlihat seperti pria yang begitu mudah jatuh kepelukan seorang pria.

"Kita sudah terlambat!" pekik Luhan lagi, ia meronta dengan kekuatan yang ia miliki. Sehun-pun juga tidak mau kalah, ia terus saja bersaha menahan tubuh Luhan ini. Lumayan menguras tenaga, tubuhnya yang memang kecil namun kekuatannya tidak bisa diremehkan.

Luhan mendorong tubuh Sehun dengan satu tangannya, Sehun menahan pinggangnya dan Luhan berhasil melepas genggaman tangan Sehun,

"Sehun… lepas tidak!"

"Tidak!" Sehun menarik tubuh Luhan untuk terus dalam dekapannya,

"Kau gila…" Luhan berusaha meloloskan lagi, ia membalikkan badannya dan mendorong kuat tubuh Sehun, tapi saat ia berusaha lolos.

BRUUKKKKKK!

Keseimbangan tubuhnya tidak stabil saat berusaha lepas dari tahanan tangan Sehun, dan akhirnya…. Ia terjatuh dilantai dengan keadaan yang sama sekali ia tidak pernah duga. Ia tidak akan mengira jika 'pergulatan' kecilnya dengan Sehun, akan berakhir seperti ini.

"Akhhh…." pekik Sehun yang sepertinya menahan berat beban tubuh Luhan yang sekarang ada diatasnya. Pinggangnya sedikt ngilu… Pria ini berjingkat kaget, melihat tubuhnya yang ada diatas tubuh Sehun.

"Aigoo…" Sehun meringis karena ia belum bisa bangun dari tidurnya, karena Luhan masih shock dengan posisinya, dengan seperti ini, ia bisa merasakan detak jantung Sehun dengan jelas. Membuatnya lupa akan tujuannya semula.

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya sesaat menatap wajah Sehun yang ada dibawahnya ia masih terbaring, dengan separuh tubuhnya diatas dada Sehun. Sehun menatapnya juga ia juga baru sadar dengan posisinya. Luhan, pria ini tengah menatapnya. Jantungnya… jantungnya…

"Sehun-ah… kenapa kau lama seka_"

Sehun dan Luhan sadar ada suara yang mereka sangat hafal. Tapi kalau untuk bangun sepertinya sudah terlambat, bahkan pria yang memanggilnya kini tengah menatapnya dengan Luhan pria itu menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya. Terkejut!

"Ahh…" Luhan bangun dari tubuh Sehun dan membenarkan pakaiannya beserta tatanan rambutnya. Ia menekuk wajahnya, tidak bisa menatap jelas wajah Lay yang masih merasa malu. "Lay.." gumamnya pelan.

Sehun sudah berdiri dan menatap Lay didepannya, "Sepertinya kita sudah terlambat Sehunnie…" kata Lay pelan.

Ia sepertinya takut menatap wajah Sehun, ia merasa sudah menganggu seekor singa yang sedang menikmati tidurnya. Dan kali ini, wajah Sehun telihat menyeramkan karena ia telah melihat pemandangan yang menurutnya sangat langka dan juga mengapa Sehun akan melakukan dengan Luhan diruang ganti? bukankah tadi malam Sehun sudah bertemu dengan Luhan? Astaga… Lay menggeleng pelan.

"Ne, aku tahu! Kajja…" Sehun meraih tasnya dan kemudian melenggang pergi tanpa menoleh kearah Luhan. Lay juga sepertinya ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari sini.

"Oh, ya!" Sehun berbalik kearah Luhan yang masih ada dibelakangnya. Ia mendongak menatap Sehun.

"Yang tadi belum selesai Lu!" Sehun tersenyum miring padanya. "Kau harus tanggung jawab dua kali, pinggangku dan juga bibirku!"

"Mwo!" pekiknya.

"Lu!" panggil Sehun. "Xi Luhan!" panggilnya sekali lagi.

"Yaaa! Luhannie, kau tidak mendengar teriakanku… Aigoo…"

Luhan terkejut mendengar suara yang sedikit memekikkan telinganya. Ia tersadar, Sehun sudah ada didepannya menatapnya dengan wajah yang seperti biasanya kesal. Kemudian ia menatap sekelingnya tampak Kai dan Lay menahan senyum mereka melihat kelakuan Sehun padanya.

"Kau sedang membayangkan aku ya? Astaga… " kata Sehun menatap Luhan dengan wajah seriusnya, sementara Luhan ia terkejut mendengar apa kata Sehun padanya. "Akui saja, aku ini tampan dan mempesona Luhannie." tambahnya pelan dan seperti bisikan pada Luhan.

"M..mwo?" Luhan sedikit gugup, dan ia berusaha menormalkan raut wajahnya. Kenapa Sehun sampai tahu apa yang ia lakukan. Aishh… apa dia mempunyai indra ke-enam.

"Kami, pergi dulu… Sehunnie, Luhannie hyung." sapa Lay sambil berjalan disebelah Kai, keduanya tersenyum aneh melihat Sehun dan Luhan.

"Emm… Sehun." Kai berbalik menatap Sehun.

"Apa." Sehun menatap Kai bingung.

"Eum… Selamat." kata Kai singkat, Sehun mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Selamat? Selamat apa?" tanya Sehun bingung seperti biasa tingkah hyungnya yang satu ini cukup aneh dan sulit untuk diterka oleh akal sehat.

Kai menatap Luhan yang sepertinya Pria cantik itu juga bingung sama seperti Sehun.

"Selamat atas keberhasilanmu Sehun-ah kau menjadi seorang pria dewasa bersama Luhan." kata Kai mantap. Dengan wajah tanpa dosanya, Kai pergi begitu saja diikuti oleh Lay yang berjalan bersamanya.

Sehun dan Luhan tampak masih berpikir dengan apa kata Kai barusan. Sosok pria dewasa? Bersama Luhan… Apakah maksudnya ini?

"Yaaa! kkamjong anehhh…" gerutu Sehun, tapi sayang kai sudah berjalan menjauh disaat ia akan membalas hyungnya ini.

"Dewasa? Bersamaku?" Luhan masih bingung. Sehun menatapnya dengan menggelengkan kepalanya, ada pria bodoh sepertinya. Astaga…

"Ayo! Tidak usah memikirkan apa kata Kai hyung yang aneh itu tidak penting." Sehun menarik tangan Luhan untuk berjalan seiringan dengannya.

"Aku tahu, apa maksudnya." kata Luhan pelan. Sehun menoleh kearahnya.

"Euh?"

"Kai berpikir seperti itu karena kau ingin menikahiku." jawab Luhan polos. Sehun menahan senyumnya dasar pria bodoh. Tapi Sehun senang melihat sikap Luhan yang seperti ini.

"Kau bodoh sekali…" Sehun menatapnya tidak percaya "Dewasa maksudnya, aku sudah berhasil merebut keperawananmu. Bodoh hahaha…" Sehun melepas genggaman tangannya dan berjalan mendahuluinya.

Luhan masih terpaku ia masih mencerna apa kata-kata Sehun barusan. Keperawanan? apa itu artinya sama dengan? Dan berarti itu adalah…

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya…

"YAKKKKKK! OH SEHUNNNNN MESUMMMM!"

_oOo_

Luhan flat

18.00 KST

Luhan menatap lagi jam dinding kamarnya kenapa Sehun juga belum datang batinnya.

Ia kemudian menatap seluruh penampilannya dicermin, sudah lama ia tidak memakai pakaiannya ini. Sejak perekonomiannya menurun drastis ia tidak lagi bergaul dengan teman-temannya yang notabene adalah keluarga yang kaya raya. Sehingga ia lebih memutuskan untuk menyendiri tidak ada teman lagi yang mau bergaul dengannya yang jatuh miskin.

"Ya Luhan. Kau jangan bersedih. Fighting…" kata Luhan mengepallkan tangannya keatas. Ia berusaha tersenyum walaupun itu sulit karena sekarang ia sedang memikirkan Mama dan Baba nya. Ia kembali memikirkan apa kata Tuan Yuan saat ia bertemu tadi didepan gedung penginapannya. Pria setengah baya itu tampak berbeda saat melihatnya yang baru saja pulang dari pekerjaannya. Sepertinya ada raut kesedihan terpancar diwajahnya. Entahlah Luhan juga tidak tahu kenapa.

"Yang aku dengar kau akan kerumah keluarga calon suamimu nanti, bukan begitu Luhan?" tanya Tuan Yuan padanya. Ia hanya mengangguk singkat.

"Aku berharap yang terbaik untukmu. Aku kenal dengan Tuan Oh, calon ayah mertuamu. Dia orang yang baik walau ia sedikit keras tapi dia sangat menyayangi calon suamimu itu. Jadi aku yakin dia akan menyayangimu juga."

"Eum…" jawabnya pelan. Ia sebenarnya malas membahas masalah ini dengan Tuan Yuan, karena ia takut kalau Tuan Yuan bertanya macam-macam tentang Sehun, yang ia tidak tahu.

"Kalau sudah, aku ingin masuk."

"Baiklah… semoga sukses. Aku yakin, mereka akan menerimamu dengan baik." tambah Tuan Yuan padanya.

TING

TING

Luhan sedikit terkejut ketika mendengar pintunya berbunyi, ia kemudian melangkahkan kaki untuk membuka pintunya.

Ceklek!

Luhan menatap sesosok yang kini tengah berdiri didepannya, pria itu memakai kemeja hitam yang pas melekat ditubuhnya yang tinggi, terlihat rapi dan sekaligus tampan. Tapi ia memasang wajah kesalnya saat menatapnya walau hanya matanya saja yang terlihat ia tahu Sehun sedang terlihat kesal dengannya. Dengan segera pria itu membuka maskernya. Sekarang jelas sekali wajah Sehun yang tampan sekaligus mengerikan. Seperti biasa aura setan seketika ia rasakan saat ini.

"Kau lama sekali membuka pintu. Bahkan aku sudah menekan bel berulang kali. Apa yang kau lakukan didalam sehingga k_"

Sehun tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya, ia kini malah menatap penampilan pria didepannya ini dengan wajah yang cukup terkejut. Pandangannya menatap Luhan dari atas hingga bawah, sial… ia tidak bisa berkedip. Dengan susah payah ia mengembalikan wajah normalnya agar tidak terlihat bodoh didepan pria yang sungguh cantik sekaligus imut ini.

"Hun…" panggil Luhan pelan. Ia cukup tahu Sehun memperhatikan detail wajahnya, Luhan merasa penampilannya terlihat aneh dimata Sehun.

"Aku terlihat aneh ya?" tanyanya lagi memastikan, Sehun kembali menatap wajah Luhan. Ia diam… sesaat kemudian Sehun hendak tersenyum, tapi ia tahan.

"Anniya. Tidak ada yang aneh.." jawab Sehun singkat tapi matanya masih menatap Luhan.

"Kajja…" Sehun membalikkan badannya dan berjalan mendahului Luhan. Sementara Luhan hanya bisa diam melihat tingkah Sehun yang sepertinya sudah biasa baginya. Tidak heran lagi setelah mengenal pria itu dengan mudah ia langsung tahu segala hal yang ada didiri Sehun, terutama sikap Sehun yang satu ini.

_oOo_

Twosome Coffee

Myeondeong.

Pria setengah baya itu meletakkan Iphone setelah dari tadi ia sibuk melihat segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Sehun. Ia berpikir sejenak dengan menyeruput secangkir kopi yang masih hangat aroma kopi yang harum ini saja bisa membuatnya sedikit releks.

Memang beberapa hari ini ia sedikit cemas dengan apa yang telah ia berbuat pada Pria yang sudah ia anggap sebagai putranya sendiri, walau kenyataan pria itu masih tidak menyukainya. Tapi demi janjinya dengan Mama pria itu yang membuatnya seperti merasa berdosa jika pria itu merasa kesusahan.

"Selamat malam, Tuan Yuan." sapa seseorang yang baru saja datang.

Pria yang barusan datang tersebut memakai kemeja hitamnya dan terlihat rapi sangat tampan mencerminkan sosok yang kharismatik.

"Ahh, kau sudah datang…" jawab Tuan Yuan. Pria tersebut kemudian duduk berhadapan dengannya. "Jangan memanggilku dengan Tuan kalau sudah diluar lingkungan kerja." tambahnya lagi.

"Ahh, aku hanya belum terbiasa…" jawab pemuda itu sedikit menyembunyikan rasa malunya.

"Panggil saja, paman Minho." katanya lagi. Pemuda yang bermarga Choi itu akhirnya mengangguk dengan tersenyum padanya.

'Dia pemuda yang baik aku yakin dia bisa melindungi Luhan dan menjaganya kelak. Dari pada ia harus mendapat tekanan jika harus menikah dengan seorang idol apalagi Oh Sehun aku tahu… pria itu banyak sekali pairingnya bersama banyak gadis fansnya sangat banyak sekaligus menakutkan dan ini tidak mudah untuk Luhan lalui… Tapi apakah Luhan, apakah Luhan benar-benar mencintai Sehun? Aku rasa mereka berdua menikah dengan terpaksa karena aku yakin Sehun belum siap untuk menikahinya. Dan kalau dengan Minho, pemuda ini pasti siap menikahi Luhan. '

"Paman, kau kurang sehat?" panggil Minho mengangetkannya, "Wajahmu sedikit pucat? Apa kau sakit?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ah. Anniya. Hanya ada sedikit pekerjaan yang menguras pikiran kau jangan khawatir aku baik-baik saja." jawab Tuan Yuan berbohong, sementara Minho hanya menerima jawaban itu dengan menganggukkan kepalanya saja.

"Eum, bagaimana kabarmu? aku dengar kalian merambah hingga Amerika dan mengeluarkan merk baru." kata Tuan Yuan basa-basi.

"Ne, sementara Appa yang mengurusnya disana jadi untuk pasar kami yang di Korea dan Asia, aku yang mengurusnya, paman." jawab Minho sedikit canggung jika menyebutnya dengan paman.

"Daebak Minho." puji Tuan Yuan, "Kau masih muda tapi kau sudah bisa melakukan pekerjaan ini, aku bangga padamu." lanjutnya.

Minho hanya tersenyum mendengarkan nya.

"Eum, aku dengar kau sudah bertemu dengan Luhan, setelah membaca pesanmu kemarin lusa aku jadi penasaran reaksimu saat pertama bertemu dan katamu lagi kau langsung mengenalinya. Kau hebat sekali…"

"Aigoo… paman jangan membuat aku malu aku hanya menebak namanya saja dan dia langsung mengangguk walaupun dia sedikit bingung." jawabnya dengan tetap tersenyum pada Tuan Yuan.

"Dia cantik bukan?"

"Dia memang cantik lebih cantik dari yang ada difoto dan aku baru melihat pria secantik dirinya paman. Tapi sepertinya aku sedikit terlambat bukankah dia akan menikah dengan kekasihnya?"

"Paman minta maaf padamu Minho, paman merasa tidak enak jika seperti ini seharusnya paman_"

"tidak perlu meminta maaf paman, ini bukan salah siapa-siapa." sepertinya Minho memang sedikit kecewa tapi ia berusaha menyembunyikan wajah kekecewaannya itu. "Aku sudah mencari tahu tanpa seijin paman mengenai dirinya setelah aku mendapat foto dan alamat tempat tinggalnya darimu. Dia Pria yang mandiri dan kuat. Maafkan aku telah lancang_"

"Kau menyukainya?" potong Tuan Yuan. Minho sedikit tersentak. "Aku sebenarnya belum rela dia menikah dengan pria itu… pria yang katanya menjadi kekasihnya tapi aku yakin Luhan juga belum siap menikah."

"Maksud paman?"

"Kau tenang saja, aku sudah tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan Minho. Jangan khawatir aku tidak akan membuat Luhan sakit hati."

_oOo_

Sehun Home.

Mata pria itu kini hanya tertuju pada makanan yang ada didepannya ia belum berani menatap kedepan menatap wajah Ibu, Ayah dan juga kakak Sehun, pria yang kini duduk tepat disampingnya.

"Sehun menceritakan banyak tentangmu dan ternyata kami tahu sekarang. Kau memang sangat cantik Luhan." kata Tuan Oh pada Luhan.

Luhan mendongak sesaat ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang pria setengah baya ini katakan. Sehun bercerita tentangnya bercerita apa? Membuat penasaran saja.

"Ne, Sehunnie bodoh sekali. Kenapa memberitahu kami tentangmu setelah foto kalian terungkap." jelas Sezun, kakaknya Sehun. "Tapi, aku tahu alasan Sehun menyembunyikanmu dari kami semua."

"Euh?" Luhan menatap sang kakak Sehun.

"Karena Sehun takut kehilanganmu." Sezun tersenyum pada Luhan

"Dia takut kalau kau menjadi incaran semua member EXO, makanya dia menyembunyikanmu rapat-rapat. Iyakan Hun?" tambah Sezun.

BLUSSHH

Wajah Luhan tidak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan semburat merah. Kali ini Sehun juga merasa malu dengan apa yang kakaknya katakan.

Kenapa Sehun merasa malu? seharusnya dia tidak begini. Tidak boleh, tidak boleh. Aigoo… apa begini rasanya menyukai seseorang. Astaga Hun, ini bukan sifatmu. Dasar bodoh.

"Hyung kau bosan hidup. Aigoo…Ayo kita makan." Sehun mengalihkan rasa malunya dengan melahap makanan yang ada didepannya.

"Makan yang banyak Luhan jangan sungkan." suara lembut seorang perempuan padanya siapa lagi kalau bukan Nyonya Oh. Luhan sedikit mendongak dan menganggukkan kepalanya saja.

Ia masih merasa malu, walau tadi mereka sempat berbincang diruang keluarga untuk perkenalan diri tapi rasanya masih saja tetap malu.

"Tidak usah malu, apa Sehun melarangmu makan terlalu banyak?" celetos kakaknya Sehun.

"Ya, hyung!" pekik Sehun, "Kenapa kau bisa berkata seperti itu, aigoo…"

"Anniya… Sehun tidak melarangku." sela Luhan, dengan sedikit malu akhirnya ia mulai menyumpitkan makanan dan memasukkannya kedalam mulut. Luhan merasakan makanan ini sangat enak, tiba-tiba ia teringat masakan sang Mama… ini mengingatkannya pada saat ibunya memasakkannya.

"Wae? Tidak enak ya?" tanya Tuan Oh alias Oh Kyuhyun yang melihat ekspresi wajah Luhan sepertinya berbeda.

Sehun menoleh dan menatap wajah Luhan, pria cantik itu mengunyah pelan makanan tersebut dan belum menjawabnya.

"Anniya, ini sangat enak aku belum pernah memakan makanan seenak ini selama aku pindah ke Korea." jawab Luhan apa adanya. "Aku seperti memakan masakan Mama." tambahnya pelan. Memang sejak datang ke Korea, ia dan Baba nya selalu membeli makanan yang sudah masak. Dan ini memang berbeda dengan makanan yang ada dirumah Sehun.

Semuanya kini menatap Luhan dengan perasaan bersalah. Terutama Sehun, ia menatap sendu wajah pria ini. Ia telah menemukan sisi lain dari Luhan.

Tanpa Luhan duga, ia merasakan genggaman tangan Sehun yang tiba-tiba, Luhan melihat tangan kirinya sudah ada yang menggenggamnya erat sekali. Sehun, dia menatap ragu Sehun yang kini juga menatapnya. Sepertinya perasaan Luhan saat ini sedikit nyaman dengan adanya genggaman tangan itu.

"Eum… maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud_"

"Gwenchanayo, ini aku yang memasak. Kalau kau rindu masakan Mama kau boleh datang kemari, sesukamu." sela Nyonya Oh.

"Iya benar. Kau boleh kesini sesukamu lagi pula kau akan menjadi bagian keluarga kami jadi harus lebih sering bersama-sama bukan? Untuk mengenal lebih jauh lagi." tegas Oh Kyuhyun.

Luhan tersenyum ragu, sungguh ia masih sangat malu dengan ini semua. Ia masih tidak enak dengan keluarga Sehun, walaupun ia tahu keluarga ini sangat baik padanya mengingat ia bukan dari keluarga kaya dan telah membuat anak laki-laki satu-satunya mereka menikah diusia muda dengan cara yang seperti ini.

"Maaf, aku jadi merepotkan kalian."

"Tidak perlu minta maaf Lu, justru kami yang harus meminta maaf karena adikku yang telah membuat kau menjadi seperti ini. Aku sebenarnya sangat malu padamu…" kata Sezun sambil menatap Sehun dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Luhan tidak percaya dengan apa kata Luhan barusan kenapa jadi dia yang harus malu. Sementara Sehun melesatkan tatapan membunuh kearah kakaknya ini.

"Hyung!" pekiknya, "Kenapa kau seolah-olah sangat membenciku hum? Aku ini adikmu bukan? Menyebalkan sekali…" gerutu Sehun yang tidak terima.

"Kau memang adikku, siapa bilang kau kakakku? Aku hanya tidak yakin kau bisa melakukannya Sehun-ah."

"Mwo? Melakukan apa… ?" tanya Sehun bingung.

"Apa harus dijelaskan disini?" Sezun menatap wajah Sehun dan Luhan kemudian menatap wajah Eomma dan Appanya bergantian. "Kenapa, kau bodoh sekali tssk!" Sezun sepertinya frustasi dengan sikap Sehun ini yang begitu bodoh.

Yang Sezun maksud adalah bagaimana Sehun bisa 'melakukan hubungan' dengan seorang pria.

Luhan yang sepertinya paham hanya menekuk wajahnya sambil kembali menyantap makanan yang ada. Sehun terus menatap wajah kakanya kesal, karena kakaknya secara tidak langsung menjatuhkan harga dirinya didepan Luhan.

"Eomma, lihatlah anakmu ini… hyung terus saja_"

"Kau manja sekali…" potong Sezun, membuat Luhan menahan senyumnya melihat sikap Sehun yang sepertinya masih seperti anak kecil. "Kau tidak malu dengan Luhan? Calon istrimu itu sangat pekerja keras dan terlebih lagi dia mandiri tinggal sendirian. Dan kau? Kau masih beruntung mempunyai kami."

"Dia sangat takut jika datang terlambat pasti kau akan memarahinya habis-habisan dan yang pasti kau akan menyuruh Luhan melakukan sesuatu yang tidak semestinya. Itu dirimu kan? Oh Sehun adikku sayang…" tambah Sezun lagi.

"M…mwo?" Sezun melongo mendengar apa kata kakak nya barusan. Kenapa dia sampai tahu mendetail tentang bagaimana ia memarahi Luhan. "Hyung tahu? dari Suho hyung atau Kris…? yak pasti naga itu yang memberitahunya iya kan? Itu fitnah hyung, aku tidak per_"

"Ya! memang Kris yang memberitahunya." sela Sezun, "Tapi, Luhan semakin mempertegasnya. Dia juga mengakui itu saat tadi pagi aku bertemu dengannya. Sebenarnya dia takut mengakui kejahatanmu didepanku tapi aku paksa akhirnya dia mengakui juga." jawab Sezun tersenyum bangga sekaligus puas.

Sehun memicingkan matanya, ia menatap Luhan, tapi Luhan tidak menatapnya. Pria itu tahu kalau Sehun akan seperti ini jika tahu ia bertemu dengan Sezun tadi pagi, dan dengan alasan ia ditraktir sarapan akhirnya, ia mengaku kalau Sehun memang seperti itu padanya.

"Aigoo… kalian ini kenapa berdebat dimeja makan. Kajja, lanjutkan makannnya." sergah Kyuhyun sang kepala keluarga.

"Awas saja kalian berdua…" desis Sehun. Ada dua nama dalam targetnya kali ini, Kris dan Luhan. Termasuk kakaknya ini. Dalam pikirannya kini hanya berpikir apa saja yang Luhan katakan pada kakaknya ini, dan juga apa saja yang Sezun katakan pada Luhan. Ini membuat Sehun bertanya-tanya. Ia harus mengetahuinya apapun caranya.

Sehun menoleh kesamping menatap Luhan. Wajah pria ini terlihat polos dan seperti tanpa dosa membuat Sehun semakin gemas padanya.

"Sehun-ah!" panggil Ayah nya, Sehun mendongak dan menatap Kyuhyun Appa.

"Ne?"

"Appa lupa mengatakan ini padamu semua persiapan Appa yang mengatur. Lagi pula dalam jangka satu bulan sebelum kau menikah, kau pasti sangat sibuk bukan begitu."

"APA? SEBULAN!" pekik Luhan, ia sangat terkejut mendengar jangka tempo pernikahan yang sangat cepat dirasa.

"Apa, Sehun belum memberitahumu pernikahan kalian memang sebulan lagi."

_oOo_

"Sehun-ah, sudah jam sepuluh malam… kau tidak mengantarku pulang hum?" tanya Luhan saat mereka duduk diruang keluarga sementara Sehun asyik dengan permainan di ponselnya.

Luhan menatap Sehun kesal, setelah makan malam dan membicarakan rencana pernikahan yang dirasa sangat cepat sebulan bayangkan sebulan.

Sehun belum menjawab apa kata Luhan barusan, ia lebih fokus dengan permainan yang sedang ada didepannya ini. Dia sudah lama tidak memainkan games yang ada dirumahnya, karena kesibukannya ia jarang bisa pulang kerumah.

"Hun…" panggil Luhan kesal.

"Kenapa kau ingin pulang? Beri aku satu alasan supaya aku bisa mengantarmu pulang." kata Sehun, tatapan matanya masih fokus pada permainan gamesnya.

Luhan mendengus kesal. Kenapa pria ini masih saja menyebalkan kenapa tidak bisa membuatnya menuruti kata-katanya dan kenapa selalu dia yang menurutinya. Sabar… Lu. Sabar. Salahmu sendiri kau menyukai pria ini. Ini akibatnya, kau selalu tidak bisa terlalu marah dengan pria ini.

"Karena, ini bukan rumahku, aku ingin tidur diflatku dengan nyaman!" jawab Luhan.

Sehun menghentikan aksinya, meletakkan ponselnya dan menatap Luhan, tentu saja sorot mata ini yang membuat jantung Luhan berdebar kencang. Entah, walau terlihat sedikit menyeramkan kenapa Sehun jauh terlihat tampan.

"Siapa bilang ini bukan rumahmu?" tegas Sehun, Luhan diam dan menatapnya, "Ini juga rumahmu, karena kau calon istriku. Kau bodoh atau apa huh?" tambah Sehun lagi.

Luhan benar-benar tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Sehun. Sebenarnya apa yang membuatnya mengatakan ini, membuat bingung saja. Yang membuatnya sedikit berdebar lagi adalah, setiap Sehun mengatakan dia adalah calon istrinya.

"Ya, Sehun-ah aku memang bodoh. Sekarang, intinya kau mau mengantarku pulang apa tidak?!"

"Menurutmu?" Sehun ganti bertanya. Luhan menghela nafas lagi sampai kapan Sehun akan membuatnya terus bersabar. Dan satu lagi, tubuh Sehun semakin mendekat kearahnya.

"Terserah, aku pulang sendiri!" Luhan beranjak dari duduknya. Dengan satu tarikan Sehun kembali membuatnya duduk kembali.

"Aish… kau ini keras kepala sekali." Sehun menatap Luhan kesal. Begitu juga sebaliknya. "Kau tidak akan pulang malam ini!" tambah Sehun.

"Mwo?!" Luhan mengerutkan keningnya, "Maksudmu aku_"

"Kau menginap disini!" kata Sehun seraya berdiri dari tempatnya. Luhan membulatkan matanya, menginap disini? Apa Sehun sudah gila…

"Kau_"

"Kau pasti mengira aku yang ingin kau menginap disini bukan?"

Gila, bahkan Sehun tahu, apa yang ada dipikiran Luhan. Ia kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Eomma yang memintaku. Dia sebenarnya tidak ingin kau tinggal disana lagi disana kau sendirian, ditempat yang sempit dan juga_"

"Mwo? Eomma. Apa kau menceritakan ini juga pada Eommamu?!" potong Luhan. Sehun menoleh menghadapnya kini. Memang benar Sehun menceritakan ini pada Eommanya, selain itu Sehun sebenarnya tidak suka Luhan tinggal ditempat yang seperti itu. Tidur beralaskan kasur lantai yang tipis.

"Kajja… kau akan tidur dikamarku." kata Sehun mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kamarmu?" Luhan semakin terkejut, "Kau gila, atau apa? Tidak mau…" tolaknya.

"Terserah saja, apa kau mau tidur dengan Eomma dan Appa? Hum.."

"Dengan Sezun hyung, itu jauh lebih baik dari pada tidur denganmu!" Luhan rupanya tetap bersikukuh tidak mau tidur sekamar dengan pria mesum itu. Menakutkan.

"Apalagi dengan hyung, aku tidak mau kau tercemar dengan sifat iblis darinya lagi pula kau ini milikku, jadi kau harus menurut padaku Lu…" Sehun menarik pergelangan tangan Luhan agar mengikutinya berjalan. Tapi pria ini tetap ingin menolak.

"Kata siapa aku ini milikmu, dan satu lagi, kita belum resmi menikah aku tidak mau terjadi hal-hal yang bisa merugikanku dan_"

"Kau takut aku menidurimu Lu." kata Sehun langsung tepat sasaran. "Aku bukan pria semacam itu. Memang mereka membiarkan kau tidur sekamar denganku karena mereka mengira aku sudah melakukannya padamu. Jadi kau tahukan maksudku ini?" kata Sehun pelan dengan mendekatkan tepat ditelinga Luhan.

Lalu, dia bisa apa sekarang. Menuruti apa kata Sehun? Tidur sekamar dengannya… Aigoo.. semoga dia pulang dalam keadaan selamat.

_oOo_

Mata Luhan masih mengamati setiap sudut ruangan kamar Sehun. Begitu rapi dan tampak sekali berjajar koleksi berbagai macam kaset games turunan sang ayah dan juga beberapa kaset film. Rupanya dia juga senang menonton film.

Luhan duduk tepat dipinggiran king size yang sangat nyaman, sudah lama sekali ia tidak merasakan tidur diranjang yang seperti ini. Seulas senyum simpul terkembang dibibirnya.

Aroma kamar ini juga sangat menenangkan, berbeda dengan kamarnya. Matanya juga menatap setumpuk kotak yang masih terbungkus rapi oleh kertas kado, dan beberapa tas kertas ada diatasnya. Mungkin itu hadiah dari fansnya, ia tahu Sehuun mempunyai banyak sekali penggemar dari kalangan gadis-gadis.

Ia kini merasa pria yang sangat tidak berguna jika melihat kepopuleran Sehun, pria yang tidak mempunyai apa-apa, tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Sehun tapi sekarang kenapa dia malah akan menikah dengannya. Ini suatu musibah atau keberuntungan? Atau malah ini adalah awal dari bencana untuknya?

Ceklek!

Luhan menatap Sehun yang kini baru selesai dari kamar mandi. Pria itu kini terlihat lebih fresh dengan rambutnya yang masih basah karena keramas, ditambah dengan panampilannya yang hanya menggunakan celana pendek dan juga kemeja putihnya. Pria ini seperti seorang pangeran yang sangat tampan dimata Luhan.

Sehun berjalan kearahnya dengan mengusapkan handuk dirambutnya, Luhan segera mengalihkan pandangannya, ia tidak sanggup berlama-lama melihat Sehun yang seperti ini. Sangat mempesona. Kenapa sifat setan nya seperti dia jauh lebih mempesona dibanding seorang malaikat? Luhan masih saja bingung dengan hal ini.

Apakah cinta tidak memandang semua ini?

Greepppppp….

Luhan merasakan ranjangnya sedikit bergerak, Sehun sudah duduk tak jauh dari sampingnya. Apa pria ini mau membuat Luhan mati saat ini juga dengan ia duduk disampingnya tanpa rasa bersalah karena ia terlalu mempesona?

Gila… Luhan merasakan ia sudah sangat gila. Debaran jantungnya mulai kambuh, tidak terkontrol. Mencium aroma shampo dan juga sabun yang Sehun pakai masih jelas tercium olehnya. Membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak, menjauh.

"Kau tidak mandi?" tanya Sehun menjernihkan suasana yang tadinya sedikit canggung.

"Tidak usah, sudah malam." jawabnya singkat. Ia belum berani menoleh kesamping, menatap Sehun.

"Oh, ya sudah." Sehun mengangguk pelan. "Eum, kalau kau masih lapar biar aku ambilkan makanan lagi buatmu." tawarnya.

Padahal Sehun sebenarnya juga canggung, entahlah kenapa seperti ini jadinya. Tidak seharusnya beginikan? Dia seharusnya bersikap ketus dan jahat seperti biasanya pada pria disampingnya ini. Menguras informasi tentangnya yang bertemu Sezun, kakaknya tadi pagi.

"Anniya, aku masih kenyang." jawab Luhan lagi, masih sama ia menjawabnya dengan pelan dan belum berani menatap Sehun.

Sehun menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Sial… kenapa dia juga berdebar-debar sekarang. Ini tidak mungkin kau Oh Sehun. Apa ini benar kau? Seorang pria tampan, dan juga sangat jahil bisa mati kutu seperti ini. Tidak mungkin…

Tapi kenyataannya sekarang…

"Eum, kau tidak mau mengganti Jas mu? Sezun hyung ada pakaian untuk kau tidur, lagi pula badan kalian juga sama…"

Luhan menoleh kearah Sehun. Untuk apa pria ini membahas pakaian tidur. Ini hanya semalam saja ia tidur disini, kenapa sepertinya repot sekali.

"Euh?"

"Maksudku ukuran badan kalian sama… sama-sama kecil dan juga pendek." jawab Sehun dengan wajah datarnya, ia juga menatap Luhan.

"MWO!" pekik Luhan. "Tsskk… memang aku kecil dan pendek, tapi aku tidak sepertimu. Walaupun kau tinggi, dan sepertinya kau sangat pintar. Tapi, kelakuanmu masih seperti anak kecil saat bersama dengan eommamu tadi bukan begitu Sehun-ah." Luhan membuat nada diakhir dengan logat eommanya Sehun.

Sehun membulatkan matanya ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang pria ini katakan. Baru saja suasana sedikit mencair dengan pembicaraannya, tapi sekarang kenapa aura pertengkaran kembali mencuat. Aigoo…

"K..kau?" Sehun menatapnya kesal, "Ahh… baiklah. Sekarang kau tidur." Sehun mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia melihat ranjangnya begitu juga dengan Luhan.

"Aku tidur disofa saja. " kata Sehun lagi sambil mengambil bantal dan gulingnya.

"Mwo? Aku saja yang disofa. Kau kan pemilik kamar ini jadi sebaiknya kau tidur disini saja." tolaknya. Sehun menatap Luhan bingung, ada pria sepertinya. Bukankah ia seharusnya suka tidur dengan bed seperti ini, karena Sehun tahu dikamar Luhan hanya ada kasur lantai yang tipis.

"Kau keras kepala sekali." Sehun bersikeras, kemudian ia mengambil selimut yang ada diatas ranjang. "Kau tinggal tidur saja masih protes? Gengsimu sangat besar sekali Nyonya Oh?"

"Siapa yang gengsi Tuan Oh? Aku hanya tidak ingin tidur diranjangmu. Arasseo!"

"Jadi, kau juga ingin tidur disofa denganku?" goda Sehun yang sepertinya mulai kesal dengan tingkah Luhan.

"Tidak denganmu, aku tidur disofa sendirian." tegasnya. "Lagi pula, siapa yang mau tidur denganmu lagi sudah cukup kau menyusulku tidur waktu itu!" tambahnya.

Sehun mendegus kesal. Sial, ia ingat lagi kejadian pagi itu. Padahal ia mati-matian menahan untuk tidak mengingatnya.

"Terserah… Aish jinja!" pekik Sehun, dengan tangannya yang kuat ia menarik selimut itu lagi. Selimut yang berada didekat Luhan.

"Sini…" pekik Sehun saat menarik selimutnya yang ditahan oleh Luhan.

"Tidak mau, aku saja yang tidur disofa." kata Luhan sambil menggeleng. Aigoo.. dia semakin cantik dengan wajah yang seperti itu, Sehun-ah sadarlah… kau kenapa malah menatapnya.

''LUHAN! Berikan selimutnya…" Sehun menarik lagi selimut itu.

"YAKKK, TIDAK MAU!" Luhan bersikukuh tidak mau. Akhirnya Luhan dengan kekuatannya juga menarik selimutnya. Begitu juga dengan Sehun, ia tidak mau mengalah sepertinya. Ia tidak mau dikalahkan oleh seorang pria seperti Luhan.

"Baiklah! Yang mendapat selimut, akan tidur disofa!" kata SeHun.

"Siapa takut…"

"Aish…" Sehun meringis karena kekuatan Luhan juga sangat kuat sepertinya. "Kau kecil-kecil kuat juga ternyata…" Sehun menarik kuat selimut ditangannya, seiringan dengan Luhan yang menariknya kuat.

Sehun memutar otaknya, berpikir sejenak. Kalau seperti ini bisa dipastikan Luhan akan menang. Kemudian ia tersenyum miring pada Luhan.

"Lu, kau tahu…" kata Sehun sambil menahan selimutnya dan juga bantalnya agar tidak jatuh ketangan Luhan.

"Euh?"

"Kau sangat cantik." kata Sehun singkat. Dan hasilnya, Luhan mengerjapkan matanya sesaat ia cukup terkejut dengan apa yang Sehun katakan. Sehun mengatakan kalau dia sangat cantik? benarkah?

"Ahhh…" pekik Luhan tiba-tiba saat ia hilang kendali, oleh selimutnya dan juga tubuhnya.

BUGG!

"K…kau?" Luhan tercengang ketika tubuhnya kini jatuh tepat diatas tubuh Sehun. Sehun menatapnya dengan senyuman miring, seolah dia yang menang sekarang. "Kau licik sekali Oh Sehun." tambahnya lagi.

"Kau tahu itu bodoh!" Sehun menyentilkan jarinya didahi Luhan. pria itu mendengus kesal kemudian beringsut bangun dari tubuh Sehun.

Entah dorongan dari mana tangan Sehun malah mendekap erat tubuh Luhan, pria cantik itu menatapnya kesal. Ditatapnya wajah Luhan dari jarak sedekat ini, serta aroma pria cantik ini yang selalu ia sukai. Sepertinya sekarang ia sudah tahu satu hal, saat merasakan getaran didadanya saat dekat dengan pria rusa ini.

"Hun-ah…aku ingin bangun!"

"Lu, kau tidak merasakan detak jantungku yang begitu keras saat ini?" kata Sehun mengabaikan apa kata Luhan.

"Mwo?" Luhan sedikit bingung. Tatapan mata Sehun tidak seperti beberapa detik yang lalu, kini sepertinya sangat teduh. Aroma Sehun semakin menyeruak dihidungnya. Memabukkan.

"Kau tidak berdebar-debar sekarang?" tanya Sehun lagi. Sehun dengan cepat membalikkan posisinya, hingga pria ini sekarang ada dibawah kendalinya. Dengan begini, ia semakin puas menatap Luhan.

"Sehun-ah, kau bicara apa?" Luhan sebenarnya tahu apa maksudnya, hanya ia tidak mau terlihat bodoh saat ini.

"Sekarang, kau merasakan debaran jantungku bukan?" Sehun meletakkan tangan Luhan tepat didadanya, Luhan terkejut. "Kau tahu? ini selalu berdebar saat denganmu. Aku tidak tahu ini apa, yang jelas, aku hanya ingin kau tahu… kau selalu membuatku gila dan tidak bisa sadar akan siapa aku sebenarnya."

Luhan diam… bagaimana ia harus bersikap sekarang? Bagaimana ia harus menjawab kalau ia juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan Sehun rasakan. Sial… dia selalu tidak bisa berontak dengan ini semua.

"Kalau kau belum berdebar, aku akan membantunya untuk sedikit berdebar." kata Sehun dengan senyumnya. Bukan senyuman setan melainkan senyum yang sangat manis, sungguh ia sangat tampan sekarang matanya ketika tersenyum astaga.

Belum sempat Luhan bertanya, ia sudah merasakan bibir Sehun diatas bibirnya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya sesaat, merasakan bibir Sehun yang sedikit basah mulai menekan bibirnya dan bergerak sangat pelan, melumatnya bergantian.

"Kau belum merasakannya?" Sehun kembali bertanya pada Luhan. Pria ini bisa apa sekarang selain merasakan debaran jantungnya yang begitu cepat, tapi ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Sehun kembali memiringkan wajahnya kembali, memenuhi bibir pria cantik ini dengan ciumannya yang syarat akan perasaan dihatinya. Niatnya hanya ingin pria ini berkata seperti dirinya, tapi Luhan malah diam, tidak menjawab, jadinya ia malah melakukannya lagi. Dan sepertinya ia juga tidak menolak ciumannya. Kapan ia tidak tergoda dengan ciuman Sehun anak tampan Oh Kyuhyun?

Suasana yang hening dan juga nyamannya kamar ini membuat Sehun sedikit lupa akan sesuatu ia sebenarnya ingin menahan untuk tidak mencium pria ini, tapi selalu tidak bisa. Ia bukannya merendahkan harga diri pria ini, tapi inilah yang ia bisa ia mengatakannya dengan mencium Luhan,

Bibir Sehun kini tidak berada diatas bibirnya lagi, Gila…. Luhan kenapa membiarkan Sehun mencium bagian yang menurutnya sangat memabukkan. Ia merasa Sehun sangat lihai, dengan semua perlakuannya padanya. Hingga kini bibir Sehun turun dilehernya, mengecup dan menghisap bergantian dengan pelan di permukaan kulit sekitar bahu dan tulang selangkanya ia juga tidak bisa menolaknya. Ini mudah bagi Sehun untuk melakukannya karena memang kemeja Luhan juga memperlihatkan bahunya yang indah.

Tangannya kini bahkan menyusup disela-sela rambut basah Sehun. Nafas mereka berdua terdengar berat dan saling beradu satu sama lain. Luhan sepertinya ia akan hilang kendali saat merasakan tangan Sehun sudah menaikkan sedikit kemeja nya hingga ia merasa tangan pria ini mengusap pelan kulit mulus pahanya dan…

"Hhh… ."Entah dorongan apa Sehun menarik wajahnya dari aktifitasnya. Nafasnya masih terdengar sangat berat. Sehun segera bangun dan menghela nafas panjang. Ia juga merapikan sedikit rambutnya. Debaran jantungnya masih terdengar keras, begitu juga Luhan dia masih mengatur nafasnya yang berat. Ia belum bangun dari tidurnya.

"Tidurlah disini, biar aku saja yang disofa." Sehun hanya mengambil bantal dan guling saja tanpa mengambil selimutnya. Ia berjalan menuju sofa panjang yang ada dikamar ini.

Luhan tidak percaya, kenapa ia bisa seperti ini. Gila ia seperti pria murahan saja. Lihatlah, Sehun membiarkannya sekarang ia merapikan rambut dan kemeja nya yang hampir saja lepas oleh tangan Sehun.

"Pabo-pabo!" rutuknya sendiri. Ia menarik selimut untuk menutupi sebagian badannya. Dan kembali memikirkan hal yang baru saja terjadi padanya. Kenapa Sehun bertingkah aneh sebelum menciumnya.

Luhan kembali menatap Sehun yang ada disofa tanpa selimut, ia sebenarnya tidak tega melihat Sehun seperti itu. Tapi kalau tidur satu ranjang? sepertinya akan sangat fatal…

Sehun kini merebahkan tubuhnya disofa tanpa selimut dan pikirannya menerawang, memikirkan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan pada Luhan. Ia hampir saja melakukan hal yang lebih jauh pada Luhan. Perasaannya sangat meledak-ledak, tidak mudah mengendalikan ini semua. Apakah benar ia memang tidak bisa jika tidak tanpa Luhan. Ia ingin selalu Luhan ada untuknya…

"Oh Sehun, kau sudah gila." desisnya sendiri. "Lu, bagaimana ini… aku sepertinya sudah masuk dalam permainanmu. Aku tidak bisa menghindarinya lagi, sangat sulit Lu? Bagaimana bisa ini terjadi padaku…"

"Satu bulan lagi? Sepertinya ini akan sangat lama, aku tidak yakin bisa menahan ini semua…"

T

B

C

* * *

HunHan Next Episode!

"Lu, aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk menikah dengan pemuda itu. Aku akan mencabut ancamanku tentan foto dengannya, dan kau bebas dengan pernikahan yang terlihat sangat terpaksa itu. Aku tahu, Sehun, pemuda itu pekerja keras, dia sangat kaya. Kau harus tahu satu hal, dia itu seorang idol. Aku tidak tega membiarkanmu menikah kemudian nantinya kau tidak akan bebas… ini terlalu sulit untukmu. Maafkan aku jika dulu mengancammu."

"Sehun-ah, diantara kita sudah tidak ada yang memaksa kita untuk menikah, foto bodoh itu sudah dicabut oleh Tuan Yuan, jadi tanpa menikah denganku, EXO dan juga nama baik keluargamu akan tetap aman."

''KITA TIDAK PERLU MENIKAH BUKAN BEGITU?''

* * *

Hahhhhh astaga maap BiyBiy telat apdet/? You know lah Reader-nim saya sibuk banget jadi ketua Paskil anak SD bhaq! dan semoga chapter ini suka yah tapi kalau gak suka yah ampunin BiyBiy lol ini juga gue ngebut banget sekali lagi maap yah Telat duhhh!

Gue udah mutusin FF ini MPREG jadi si Kyu Harabeoji/? bakal punya cucuk/? *ketawa syaiton bareng Kyuhyun*

oh iya gue mau nanya gue bingung siapa yang jadi istrinya Kyuhyun cubak? kalo Sungmin dia udah jadi suami orang hikssss *gakcuathayati* jadi gue minta saran nya buat orang yang mendampingi kakek Kyuhyun hahahah *digebuk Sparkyu*

POKOK NYA JANGAN LUPA REVIEW NYA *Maksa banget* yah kecuali buat pembaca gelap yang males ngerivew di kotak review inget ini bulan puasa gak takut apa gelap-gelapan /apacubak

Anyeonggggg!

* * *

^^520 I Say '' 훈'' You Say '' 한''^^


	6. Chapter 6

Cast: Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Other Cast: EXO members and Other

Gengre: Marriage Life,Comedy Love,Friendship and Romance

Rate: T-M

Lenght: Chapter

 **^^520 I Say '' 훈'' You Say '' 한''^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING ~~~~~~~**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Author's POV

Sinar matahari pagi ini cukup cerah menyinari kota Seoul, kendaraan berlalu lalang menghiasi jalanan kota ini. Ditambah lagi dengan tidak sedikitnya pejalan kaki yang cukup menandakan untuk memulai aktifitas pekerjaan mereka masing-masing.

Luhan, menikmati pemandangan ini disepanjang perjalanannya menuju tempat penginapannya. Dengan diam dan diam, bukan karena ia tidak mau bicara dengan pria disampingnya yang konsentrasi menyetir, tapi ia memang kehabisan kata-kata, bingung harus berkata apa dan hanya menikmati suasana ini saja. Lagi pula pria disampingnya ini juga diam saja sejak pagi tadi, seperti saat masih dirumahnya.

"Em… lusa aku akan ke Jepang." kata Sehun pelan, tatapan matanya masih menatap lurus kedapan. Walau sebenarnya ia dapat melihat Luhan dari sudut ekor matanya. "Aku dan para member akan menggelar Konser EXOLUXION." tambah Sehun lagi.

"Eum… arraseo." jawab Luhan pelan. Ia juga belum menoleh kearah Sehun. Luhan sebenarnya, juga ingin bicara dengan Sehun. Sungguh situasi canggung seperti ini membuatnya semakin gugup. Apakah Sehun memang seperti yang ada dipikirannya? hanya terbawa suasana saja saat bersamanya? tidak ada perasaan apa-apa? Lalu yang dikatakannya saat hatinya berdebar bila didekatnya? Apa maksud semua itu…

Sebenarnya Sehun benci sekali situasi canggung seperti ini. Tapi apa boleh buat, ia masih belum bisa seperti biasa, jika mengingat kejadian tadi malam dan juga tadi pagi. Ia hanya tidak mau pria cantik ini salah paham, tapi… kenapa Luhan juga diam. Ia malah semakin bingung, harus bersikap bagaimana.

Bodoh, bodoh… kenapa Oh Sehun yang sadis, cool dan juga tampan bisa seperti ini. Haassh, mengingat kata-kata semalam yang menggelikan ia menjadi sedikit malu dan gugup jika menatap wajah Luhan.

Luhan, selain mengingat kejadian malam itu saat dikamar Sehun, ia juga mengingat kejadian dimana pagi tadi Sehun bersama. Didalam kamar Sehun.

"Kau ikut dengan kami bukan?" tanyanya lagi memastikan bahwa Luhan juga akan ikut ke Jepang. Luhan sedikit tersentak, karena ia tadi melamun.

"Apa perlu? Bukankah stylish dan beberapa crew juga banyak yang ikut." jawab Luhan ia menatap kedepan.

"Euh?" Sehun menoleh kearahnya. "Maksudmu, kau tidak akan ikut?"

"Sepertinya, aku masih baru bekerja dengan kalian mungkin para staff juga akan memilih crew yang akan ikut." Luhan menundukkan sedikit kepalanya, ia tetap saja masih belum bisa menatap kearah Sehun.

Sehun hanya bisa diam. Memang benar yang dikatakan Luhan, tapi pria mungil ini seolah memang tidak ingin ikut bersama. Di Jepang, tiga hari tanpa Luhan?

Luhan juga diam, dalam hatinya masih berkecamuk berbagai macam pertanyaan. Ia sebenarnya tidak ingin berkata seperti itu, sebenarnya ia tidak ingin jauh-jauh dari pria ini. Aneh bukan? Apa dia sudah gila, dia takut merindukan Sehun?

Bila, dia ingat kembali saat tadi pagi dan bahkan saat Sehun mulai menciumnya kembali… ada perasaan bahagia yang membuatnya sekaligus malu dengan Sehun seperti ini.

^^FlashBack^^

"Kau tidak mandi?" tanya Sehun pagi itu saat Luhan baru saja bangun, dia masih duduk diatas ranjang. "Kau, lelap sekali saat tidur.." kata Sehun lagi, sambil berjalan mendekat kerahnya. Pria ini baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi, aroma sabunnya sangat khas dan Luhan bisa mencium aroma ini.

Luhan menatap Sehun, ia baru tersadar saat Sehun duduk didepannya. Pria itu itu dengan manis tersenyum padanya. Demi apa, senyum Sehun bisa membuat paginya serasa lebih bersemangat dari biasanya. Dari dekat sini, aroma Sehun bisa tercium olehnya dan juga wajah Sehun terlihat sangat tampan dengan tshirtnya yang menunjukkan sedikit dadanya yang lebar. Lu Manly, kau bisa mati jika terus menatapnya dekat seperti ini.

"Eumh, mungkin aku terlalu lelah, jadi aku tertidur dengan sangat lelap." jawabnya sedikit ragu. "Aku mandi dulu…" Luhan akan beringsut dari tempatnya.

"Sebentar…" Sehun menarik lengannya.

"Mwo?"

"Kau tidak perlu pakaian?" tanya Sehun, menatap Luhan. "Eum maksudku, kau tidak ganti dengan baju lagi? hyungku, ada pakaian jika kau mau_"

"Tidak perlu… " tolaknya, ia kemudian menatap tangan Sehun yang masih ada dilengannya. "Hun-ah, aku mau mandi… sekarang."

Sehun tersadar, dan ia kemudian dengan perlahan melepas tangannya dari lengan Luhan. "Kau, ingin mengajakku mandi?" goda Sehun, karena memang kata-kata Luhan tadi terdengar mirip dengan seperti ajakan untuknya.

"Mwo? Kau gila…" Luhan baru saja akan turun dari ranjang tersebut, tapi tangan Sehun sekarang malah memeluknya dari belakang. Luhan membulatkan matanya, dan menatap Sehun dari samping…

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan…." Luhan sedikit berontak.

"Aku hanya ingin memelukmu…hum…" Sehun tersenyum puas sekali, berbeda dengan Luhan yang masih kesal dengannya. "Aku tahu, kau tidak mau pakaian dari hyungku dan memilih tetap memakai baju ini…" kata Sehun lagi.

"Mwo? Apa maksudmu, Oh Sehun!"

"Ne? Aku senang sekali sebenarnya kau memakai baju ini,Luhannie." katanya, Sehun kemudian menundukan wajahnya dan membenamkan dagunya tepat diatas bahu Luhan. "Apa, kau sengaja membuatku tertarik dengan kau memakai baju ini.. hum?" Sehun menatap Luhan dari samping, dengan posisi yang masih sama. Pelukannya… terasa semakin erat dirasa oleh Luhan.

"Aku? Aku membuatmu tertarik? Dengan baju ini….." Luhan menatap Sehun tidak percaya.

"Eum.." Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Sehun betah sekali menatap Luhan seperti ini, pria ini sangat cantik, walau ia terlihat acak-acakan saat bangun tidur seperti ini "Kau tahu sekali, apa yang membuatmu terlihat menarik dimataku, selain tubuhmu…" Sehun sebenarnya ingin mengatakan kalau Luhan memang cantik, cantik sekali menggunakan baju ini. Tapi baginya, pujian untuk pria ini sama saja mencari mati…

"MESUM!" pekik Luhan, ia sepertinya akan meronta dengan cepat tangan Sehun menarik lagi tangannya.

"Seh… " Luhan sepertinya memohon agar Sehun membebaskannya dari semua ini.

"Ssttttttttt…." Sehun menutupkan jari telunjuknya tepat dibibir Luhan. "Aku hanya ingin bilang sesuatu padamu…" lanjutnya pelan.

Luhan menatapnya bingung, kenapa raut wajah Sehun tiba-tiba berubah? ia menjadi sedikit tenang sekarang. Dengan pelan Sehun membalikkan badannya agar sejajar berhadapan dengannya.

"Katakan! Ini sudah siang, lagi pula… aku ingin cepat-cepat pulang." kata Luhan.

"Eum, Arasseo…." Sehun memasang senyumnya kembali. Sial bagi Luhan yang sepertinya sudah tidak bisa berkedip untuk saat ini.

"Lu, sebenarnya… aku…" Sehun menghela nafas panjangnya, ia harus bagaimana dengan ini semua. Apa harus mengatakannya, sungguh ini bukan gayanya sama sekali. Tapi…. "Aku sebenarnya….aku… Aish…" Sehun mengumpat sendiri, ia kesal dengan situasi ini.

"Kau ini sebenarnya kenapa sih?" Luhan heran dengan sikap Sehun, bahkan sangat aneh menurutnya.

"Yakk, kau ini! Ini juga salahmu kau yang membuat aku seperti ini, jadi jangan menyalahkan aku jika aku bersikap begini padamu…" kata Sehun kesal. Luhan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya ringan, tidak mengerti dengan Sehun.

"Kau ini aneh sekali ya? Tssk…" sergahnya.

"Kau yang membuatku aneh, dasar pria bodoh. Apa kau juga tidak merasa… merasa…." Sehun menghentikan kata-katanya, "Merasakan sesuatu? Maksudku… hal yang lain pada dirimu saat kau bertemu denganku, atau saat aku…." Sehun menghentikan kata-katanya, ia mulai menatap Luhan lebih dalam.

"Mwo?" tanya Luhan bingung bercampur gugup dengan perubahan sikap Sehun.

"Saat aku mencium mu…." lanjut Sehun pelan.

Luhan tersentak saat mendengarnya kala itu, ia hanya bisa mentap wajah Sehun yang terlihat jelas dari sini dekat sekali. Bahkan ia kini bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Sehun saat Sehun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya, tangannya yang satu kini menarik wajahnya, membelai lembut pipinya, yang saat ini pasti sudah memerah.

"Merasakan hal apa? Ada banyak hal yang aku rasakan padamu, aku mulai kesal… aku mulai marah saat bersamamu, karena kau menyebalkan." Luhan dengan mengumpulkan kekuatannya ia bisa berkata sepert barusan.

"Eum, lalu…" tanya Sehun lagi dengan pelan, seperti gumaman tapi Luhan masih bisa mendengarnya karena Sehun semakin memajukan wajahnya. Matanya menatap lekat wajah Luhan.

"Hun-ah…. kau ini menyebalkan sekali, bagaimana aku menjawabnya jika kau terus memajukan wajahmu…" protes Luhan. Ditelinga Sehun ini bahkan tidak mirip sebuah kata 'protes' melainkan kata yang menurutnya sebuah pengakuan, bahwa pria ini sebenarnya juga merasakan apa yang ia rasakan. Buktinya, ia tahu pria ini juga gugup ia bisa merasakannya sekarang, kerana jarak tubuh mereka semakin menipis seiring Sehun menggeser posisi tubuhnya ini.

"Aku tahu sekarang…" kata Sehun pelan. Matanya menatap tepat dimata Luhan, tatapan mereka bertemu lagi…

"Mwo?"

"Aku tahu jawabannya…" Sehun tersenyum tipis, jarinya mengusap lembut pipinya kemudian turun hingga sekarang dekat sekali dengan bibir Luhan. "Kau belum mengatakannya, tapi detak jantungmu? mengatakan semua itu…" lanjut Sehun lagi.

"Merasakan hal apa? Kau ini sangat membingungankan…" Luhan hanya takut, Sehun tahu ia menyukainya tapi sepertinya ia tahu… Sehun memang tahu hal ini walau ia berusaha mati-matian menahan rasa ini sendiri.

"Hh… bodoh." kata Sehun pelan… Luhan belum sempat menjawabnya, ia sudah merasakan susuatu yang sedikit basah kini ada tepat diatas permukaan bibirnya, ia melihat jelas Sehun memejamkan matanya, jelas sekali didepannya. Bodoh…. kenapa ia malah berdebar? Ya jelas… ia masih berdebar jika Sehun menciumnya seperti ini, tanpa ia duga sama sekali.

Perlahan, ia mulai merasakan gerakan bibir Sehun yang pelan diatas bibirnya, iapun mulai memejamkan matanya, dan entah dorongan dari mana, ia mulai membalas ciuman Sehun yang dirasa sangat manis untuknya. Kenapa Luhan sangat tidak bisa menolak?tidak ada alasan untuknya menolak ciuman Sehun ini, yah… dia memang menyukai pria ini, pria yang bisa membuatnya seperti pria gila dan sangat ketergantungan olehnya.

Sehun melepas tautan bibirnya, ciuman yang singkat membuat Luhan terlihat bodoh karena mengharap ciuman ini akan lama…. Sehun tersenyum padanya dan mengusap bibir dengan jarinya. Sangat lembut yang Luhan rasakan saat ini, gila… ia bisa gila dengan sikap Sehun yang seperti ini. Ya! Sehun-ah, berhenti… atau aku yang akan menciummu lagi? batin Luhan berkecamuk.

Sehun tersenyum tipis, entahlah… akhir-akhir ini Luhan merasa senyum Sehun lain sekali, tidak seperti senyumannya yang dulu.

"Aku… permisi dulu…" kata Luhan singkat.

"Luhannie…" tahan Sehun lagi. "Aku belum selesai…" lanjut Sehun, Luhan menatapnya bingung. Seperti biasa, jantung Luhan berdebar kencang saat menatap Sehun yang kini memiringkan kepalanya, lagi. Untuk menyatukan bibirnya kembali dengan bibirnya. Luhan terkejut dengan tangan Sehun yang menarik tengkuknya, untuk lebih dalam menciumnya. Lumatan bibir Sehun walau terkesan pelan, namun Luhan merasa lebih menuntut dari yang pertama tadi, ia bisa apa selain membalasnya? gila…. Luhan tidak bisa menolak lagi, ciuman yang kedua ini. Bahkan tangan Sehun menyusup kesela-sela rambutnya dan membuatnya sedikit berantakan, ia hanya bisa meletakkan tanganya tepat didada Sehun, untuk menahan tubuh Sehun yang mendekat ketubuhnya.

"Sehun-ah…."

"Eunghhhh….." Luhan mendorong wajah Sehun, dan melepas tautan bibir mereka. Luhan tidak berani berbalik arah, ia tidak berani menatap kearah pintu. Malu….. ia masih malu dengan sesosok yang masuk kedalam kamar ini. Lebih baik, ia mengatur nafasnya dan juga mengusap bibirnya yang basah akibat ciuman barusan.

Sehun, ia menatap kearah pintu dengan kesal, ia masih sempat membersihkan bibirnya didepan seseorang yang baru masuk. Benar-benar… Luhan ingin menendang pria ini, tidak tahu malu.

"Hyung! Kebiasaan, tidak pernah mengetuk pintu. Aish jinja!" kata Sehun kesal. Sementara Sezun, hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa ia hanya bisa tersenyum geli menatap Luhan yang sampai sekarang belum berani berbalik badan.

"Aigoo… hyung minta maaf, Sehunnie. Hyung lupa, disini ada Luhan." kata Sezun beralasan. Sehun menatap hyung nya dengan mencibirkan bibirnya.

"Ya, kenapa masuk kekamarku!"

"Sarapan sudah siap kebetulan sekali, hanya tinggal kita bertiga, eomma dan appa berangkat ke Amerika tadi pagi sekali, makanya aku memberitahumu!"

"Ah, baiklah… aku keluar saja sepertinya aku telah mengacaukan semuanya." Sezun segera menutup pintu kamarnya, sebelum Sehun benar-benar memakannya hidup-hidup.

"Aigoo… bodoh-bodoh!" rutuk Luhan sendiri, Sehun menatapnya aneh.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sehun polos. Luhan langsung melemparkan tatapan kesal padanya. "Kau, untuk apa merutuki dirimu seperti itu, memang kenyataan kau bodoh." lanjut Sehun lagi dan ini malah menambah kekesalan Luhan padanya. Bisa-bisanya Sehun berkata seperti itu.

"Kau juga bodoh Oh Sehun!" Luhan menghela nafas berat, "Kau bodoh, bodoh, dan sangat bodoh! Bahkan kau ini idiot sekali, mana ada idol sepertimu… kenapa kau mau mencium pria bodoh sepertiku! Dan itu tidak hanya satu kali, beberapa kali kau melakukannya padaku, apa itu tidak bodoh, huh!?"

"Yak! aku menciummu karena aku…." Sehun mengepalkan tangannya, ia harus menahan ini, tapi…ia tidak bisa jika tidak mengatakannya. "Ya, aku memang bodoh karena kau calon istriku yang ternyata adalah seorang pria cantik bodoh! Puas…"

"…" Luhan terdiam. Sehun merutuki dirinya karena dia tidak bisa mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya pada pria didepannya ini.

"Hhh…. mandilah! Lalu sarapan bersama, Hyung sudah menunggu kita." kata Sehun mengalihkan pembicaraan. Luhan sadar dengan keadaan ini.

"Baiklah…" jawab Luhan pelan. Ia segera masuk kedalam kamar mandi, sementara Sehun masih menatapnya hingga ia hilang dari balik pintu.

"Lu, aku memang bodoh karena aku tidak bisa berkata, bahwa aku memang sangat menyukaimu, entah sejak kapan yang pasti sekarang aku sangat menyukaimu, sepertinya aku sudah mencintaimu… apa ini terlalu cepat? kurasa tidak karena kau pria cantik yang luar biasa bagiku."

^^End FlashBack^^

Tanpa Luhan sadari, mobil Sehun sudah berhenti tepat didepan gedung penginapan Luhan.

"Aku pergi dulu…" kata Luhan berpamitan. Ia masih belum sadar Sehun menatapnya kini, karena sedari tadi Luhan memang tidak berani menoleh kearahnya.

Tangan Sehun tiba-tiba mencegah tangan Luhan yang akan membuka pintu mobilnya.

Luhan sedikit tersentak saat tangan Sehun berada diatas tangannya dengan tepat tatapannya menatap Sehun demikian juga dengan Sehun.

"M..mwo?" tanyanya dengan nada yang tidak bisa ditutupi ia kini sedang gugup.

"Anniya…" jawab Sehun, posisi mereka masih sama.

Luhan menatap Sehun bingung sekaligus gugup. Seolah ini Sehun akan mengatakan sesuatu yang penting.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu." kata Luhan lalu membalikkan badannya, seketika Sehun menahan tangannya lagi.

Luhan tidak menoleh matanya hanya menatap tangan Sehun yang masih ada diatas tangannya. Sentuhan tangan pria ini begitu lembut, membuat hatinya berdesir kembali.

"Kau mau apa sebenarnya?" Luhan kembali menatap Sehun. Sehun tampak akan mengatakan sesuatu dengan menatap Luhan lekat-lekat.

"Hari ini, aku tidak ada jadwal bersama member yang lain." jelas Sehun. Luhan masih terlihat bingung.

"Maksudmu?" tanyanya lagi. Sehun mendengus pelan, kenapa pria cantik ini selalu membuatnya semakin gemas saja dengan sikapnya ini. Kenapa tidak bisa mencerna kata-katanya, dan membuat Sehun selalu menjelaskan apa maksud dari kata-katanya. Dasar pria bodoh.

"Eum Luhan Hyung, jadi maksudku kau tetap bekerja hari ini!" tegas Sehun sedikit kesal, ia mencibirkan bibirnya dan menatap Luhan kesal. Sehun menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tubuh Luhan dan meremas rambutnya, kesal.

"Geure! Aku memang bekerja hari ini, lalu apa masalahnya?" tanyanya polos. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti apa maksud Sehun.

'Oh Sehun, kenapa kau bisa-bisanya menyukai pria seperti ini? Huh? Kenapa? Bahkan banyak gadis yang lebih cantik dan juga lebih pintar dari pria ini, sadarlah kau Oh Sehun. Eh, tapi dia juga cantik, bahkan dia lebih cantik dari siapapun… Ya! Aku pasti sudah gila!'

"Ya ya ya! Kau memang bekerja hari ini. " kata Sehun tanpa menatap Luhan.

pria ini hanya menatap Sehun bingung, dengan wajah malasnya Luhan membuka pintu mobil Sehun. Dia menoleh kebahunya, ternyata masih memakai jas Sehun yang sengaja Sehun pakaikan saat akan pulang tadi.

"Eum, jasmu_"

"Pakai saja dulu." potong Sehun, ia masih duduk didalam mobil sambil menatap Luhan.

"Humm.." Luhan mengangguk ragu. "Gomawo…" pamit Luhan sambil berbalik badan.

"Tunggu sebentar hyung." sela Sehun. Luhan menatapnya kembali. "Apakah kau suka makan?" tanya Sehun.

"M..mwo?" Luhan menatapnya bingung. Sehun tersenyum tipis padanya.

DEG

Senyuman itu kembali lagi menghiasi wajah Sehun membuatnya jantungnya semakin berdegup dengan kencang. Ia berusaha mati-matian menahan wajahnya yang bisa-bisa terlihat gugup didepan Sehunun.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa nanti sore Lu." kata Sehun tanpa embel-embel ''hyung''.

"Aku ingin makan malam berdua denganmu." lanjut Sehun lagi, tentu saja pria itu masih tersenyum.

Belum sempat Luhan berkedip, mobil Sehun sudah pergi dari hadapannya. Melaju meninggalkan sisa angin yang kini menerpa rambut coklat madu nya. Dia Sehun putra Kyuhyun-Sungmin, pria yang kini membuatnya seperti pria gila yang bodoh.

"Makan malam?" gumam Luhan pelan. "Apa? Apa… maksudnya dengan makan malam. Apa Sehun… Sehun? MAKAN MALAM BERDUA!?" Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar.

Dengan langkah malasnya Luhan berjalan menaiki tangga untuk menuju kamarnya. Seulas senyum terkembang dibibirnya mengingat apa kata Sehun barusan.

"Kau bodoh Sehun-ah" Luhan berbicara sendiri. "Dasar pria bodoh… mana ada pria bodoh sepertimu…" kata Luhan lagi. Ia hanya tidak percaya saja, Sehun sangat unik jika akan menyampaikan sesuatu yang membuat harga dirinya sedikit turun didepan Luhan.

"Kau baru pulang rupanya."

Luhan diam saat ia akan membuka pintu flatnya, ia berbalik saat mendengar suara yang sangat ia kenal. Didepannya kini sudah ada sosok yang sangat ia kenal…

"Aku mencarimu tadi malam, hingga pukul dua belas malam, kau belum pulang. Rupanya kau menginap disana." tambah pria itu lagi.

"Um, ada perlu apa kemari?" tanya Luhan dingin. Tuan Yuan tersenyum tipis sambil mendekatinya, dan mengusap puncak kepalanya singkat. Luhan menatap pria paruh baya ini aneh. Tidak seperti biasanya pria ini bersikap manis seperti ini kepadanya, apa dia baru saja terbentur dinding? hingga otaknya sedikit benar.

"Xiao Lu ku sudah besar sekarang." kata Tuan Yuan padanya, "Keluarganya sangat baik padamu bukan?" tambahnya.

"Ne, mereka sangat baik. Tuan Yuan tidak usah khawatir dengan keluarga Sehun, mereka memang sangat baik padaku."

"Arasseo, aku mengenal Tuan Oh Kyuhyun beserta Nyonya Sungmin dengan sangat baik." Tuan Yuan menghela nafas panjang sambil menatapnya intens. "Luhannie, aku sebenarnya sangat tahu perasaanmu saat kau aku paksa secepatnya menikah dengan pemuda itu, Oh Sehun."

"Maksudnya apa? Aku tidak mengerti…" Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia merasakan ada yang lain dari sikap Tuan Yuan kali ini.

Tuan Yuan lagi-lagi menghela nafasnya. Ia merasa sangat bersalah pada pria cantik ini, membuat pria ini terpojok hanya karena keegoisannya semata. Ia tahu, apa resikonya setelah ini. Pria cantik ini bisa saja berterima kasih atau bahkan malah mencacinya karena sikapnya yang plin-plan.

"Kau tahukan, aku sangat menyayangimu. Sesuai dengan amanat Mama mu padaku Lu."

"Aku tahu, kau sudah sering mengatakan hal ini padaku. Kau juga telah membantuku hidup di Korea sejauh ini." kata Luhan.

"Baguslah…" jawab Tuan Yuan, terlihat puas.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu hal yang penting untukmu. Aku tidak tahu setelah ini kau akan senang, atau malah membenciku, yang aku ingin adalah kau tidak akan tertekan dengan sikapku padamu, seperti tempo lalu saat aku memakasamu menikah, dan memaksa pemuda itu menikahimu."

"Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali…"

"Dengarkan baik-baik Luhan sayang… aku sudah berubah pikiran."

_oOo_

Luhan Flat

Luhan menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas kasur tipis, dikamarnya. Mata Rusa nya mengerjapkan perlahan dan kini menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Pikirannya masih tertuju dengan apa yang Tuan Yuan katakan padanya.

Kenapa ia malah sedih? bukankah seharusnya ia malah senang… seharusnya ia senang bukan, karena ia sudah tidak terikat perjanjian berdasarkan kesalahan foto ditoilet itu.

"Xiao Lu, aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk menikah dengan pemuda itu, Oh Sehun. Aku akan mencabut ancamanku tentan foto scandalmu dengannya dan kau bebas dengan pernikahan yang terlihat sangat terpaksa itu. Aku tahu, Sehun pemuda itu pekerja keras dia sangat kaya. Kau harus tahu satu hal, dia itu seorang idol. Aku tidak tega membiarkanmu menikah kemudian nantinya kau tidak akan bebas… ini terlalu sulit untukmu. Maafkan aku jika dulu mengancammu."

"Eotte? Kau senang bukan? aku juga tidak akan memaksamu menikah dengan pria yang akan aku jodohkan denganmu, tapi kau perlu tahu. saat kau berada di ELLE+, ada seorang pemuda yang menolongmu dia pemuda yang sebenarnya akan aku jodohkan padamu, rupanya dia sudah tahu tentangmu Luhan, tanpa aku beritahu siapa dirimu. Coba pikirkan baik-baik…"

Luhan seperti merasakan guncangan hebat didirinya bukan, ini bukan gempa bumi atau apa? Ini melebihi gempa bumi sekalipun. Ia harusnya senang? ya… seharusnya ia senang, tapi kenapa dia merasa bersedih… tidak mungkin. Apa Tuan Yuan berkata sungguh-sungguh?

Pria itu, Choi Minho bahkan sudah bilang pada Tuan Yuan… bagaimana ini. Ya, Luhan… kenapa semua seakan berakhir, seperti kau tidak bisa hidup lagi.

"Luhannie…" panggil Tuan Yuan padanya. Ia hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya menatap Tuan Yuan ragu.

"Ne?" Ia segera menormalkan wajah gugupnya.

"Apa kau sungguh-sungguh mengatakan ini padaku? Kau akan mencabut semua itu padaku?" tanya Luhan ragu.

"Huum… apa kau tidak percaya, aku sungguh-sungguh Lu. Kau bisa pegang janjiku ini. Tanpa menikah, aku tidak akan menyebarka foto murahan itu." kata Tuan Yuan padanya.

"Tapi, keluarga Sehun sudah mengatur semuanya. Pernikahan kami tinggal satu bulan lagi. Mereka sangat baik, bagaimana aku mengatakan pada mereka tentang semua ini? jika aku dan…" ia terhenti sejenak. Seperti berat mengatakan ini. "jika aku dan Sehun batal menikah…" lanjutnya pelan. Ia menundukkan sedikit wajahnya. Matanya terasa panas, entah ia ingin menangis bahagia, atau apa?

"Aku tahu itu berat bagimu. Aku kenal sekali dengan calon mertuamu itu, mereka hanya menyiapkan pernikahan kecil untuk kalian dan tidak banyak orang yang tahu tentang ini, mengingat Sehun adalah seorang idol terkenal. Pernikahan hanya digereja saja."

"Tapi, mereka juga akan mendaftarkan pernikahan kami dicatatan sipil, Sehun yang bilang padaku." tegas Luhan kala itu, ia menggigit sedikit bibir bawahnya takut jika Tuan Yuan membaca gelagatnya, gelagatnya yang sebenarnya ia tidak suka jika ia batal menikah.

"Arraseo Luhan." Tuan Yuan mengangguk singkat.

"Jika kau tidak berani bilang kepada mereka, aku yang akan bilang pada calon mertuamu itu. Serahkan semua padaku_"

"Aku sendiri yang akan bilang…" potong Luhan… "Jika nanti, aku tidak bisa baru aku akan mengabari anda Tuan Yuan." lanjutnya lagi.

Luhan tidak tahu, mengapa ia berkata seperti ini. Ia hanya tidak bisa, jika menolak semua ini. Ia juga bukan siapa-siapa Sehun sebelum ada kesalahan di foto itu. Lalu untuk apa jika ia terus memaksa menikah, jika sudah tidak ada alasan kuat?

"Bagus…" kata Tuan Yuan tersenyum padanya. "Eum, kau masih menjalin hubungan dengan Sehun sebagai sepasang kekasih?" tanyanya.

"Mwo? Euh… kami.. kami…" Luhan menjadi gugup seketika. "Kami masih menjalin hubungan." lanjutnya pelan.

"Baiklah… tapi alangkah baiknya, kamu menjalin hubungan dengan orang biasa. Aku hanya tidak ingin kamu nantinya_"

"Aku tahu. Aku tahu jalan pikiranmu Tuan Yuan. Tapi ini hidupku, jadi sebaiknya kau tidak terlalu jauh ikut campur semua ini." jelas Luhan.

"Aku tahu Luhan. Tapi kau perlu tahu satu hal,Mama mu yang membuat aku begini. Mama mu Xi Hyukjae yang bilang padaku tentangmu, masa depanmu, dan itu ia katakan padaku… jika kau kurang yakin. Aku ada bukti…"

"Mwo?"

"Mama mu menuliskan sebuah surat padaku… " jawab Tuan Yuan singkat. "Aku sebenarnya tidak boleh memberitahukan padamu, tapi sepertinya kau sangat keras kepala."

"Aish… Arasseo apakah Hae Baba mengetahui nya?.." kata Luhan kesal.

" pergi dulu… jaga dirimu dan cepat ambil keputusan Lebih cepat, lebih baik. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau terlalu menderita jika menikah dengan cara seperti ini Kau mengerti…"

"Eum…" jawab Luhan malas. Kini ia menyaksikan punggung pria itu menjauh dari hadapannya Menghela nafas panjang…

"Tidak ada alasan untuk mempertahankan semua ini Luhan. Jalan satu-satunya kau memang harus batal menikah… kau siapa hendak mempertahankan pernikahan dengan dasar scandal murahan seperti ini?" katanya sendiri.

"Sehun-ah… eottoke? Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana…"

Luhan mengambil ponselnya yang ada didalam tas kecilnya. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya ada sesuatu didalam tasnya, sepertinya ini bukan miliknya.

Dengan penasaran Luhan membuka isi kotak tersebut. Terkejut! Ia membulatkan matanya saat melihat ponsel yang lebih bagus dari miliknya. Sebuah ponsel lengkap dengan gantungan bambi yang yang manis, Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya saat melihat kertas yang tertera diatasnya.

'Ya, Pria toilet… jangan menolaknya! Aku tahu kau pasti akan mengembalikannya padaku sambil memaki-makiku bilang bahwa aku ini hanya pamer padamu iyakan?'

Luhan menatap kertas itu kesal bagaimana Sehun tahu wataknya, memang ia berencana berbuat seperti itu.

'Ponsel ini pemberian fansku, kau tahukan? Whirldwind jumlahnya sangat banyaaakkkkk Lu, mereka semua menyayangiku jadi pasti mereka juga memberiku hadiah yang banyak juga. Berhubung ada yang tidak aku pakai, aku memberikannya untukmu satu saja cukup. Alasanku memberimu bukan karena ponselmu sudah tidak layak yah memang ponselmu sudah tidak layak untuk dipakai kau lihat… warnanya sudah buram dan modelnya… astaga itu ponsel sudah tidak beredar lagi di Korea. Dan satu lagi, ponselmu itu sudah sewajarnya masuk museum kerajaan Korea'

Luhan menggeratkan gigi-giginya, ia kesal membaca tulisan Sehun yang memang sengaja mengejeknya. Dasar! MATI KAU OH SEHUN.

Luhan melihat ponselnya sendiri dan ia hanya bisa tersenyum dengan miris… memang benar yang dikatakan Sehun, ponselnya memang sudah sangat lama… ia tidak bisa membeli ponsel model baru sekarang ini.

''Sudahlah… tidak usah marah atau bahkan kau menyobek kertas ini. Kau emosian sekali seperti seorang gadis yang sedang pms… Tskkk! Malang sekali nasibku, jika aku seumur hidup akan hidup bersamamu yang suka sekali marah-marah. Jadi rubahlah sedikit, bersikap manis padaku dan tersenyum seperti senyum yang biasa kau tujukan pada hyung ku Wu Yifan. Ahh.. sudahlah. Terima saja dan SATU LAGI! JANGAN MENGGANTI WALLPAPERNYA BESERTA NADA PANGGILAN, PESAN, ATAU CHAT! Jika aku sampai tahu! Tunggu pembalasanku… aku jamin,keperawanan mu tidak bertahan lama… Suamimu… Oh Sehun yang tampan.''

"IGE MWOYA?" pekik Luhan frustasi membaca kertas ini. "Awas kau OH SEHUN! Arghhhhhhh…" Luhan hendak meremas kertas itu tapi ia berpikir lagi dan melihatnya kembali.

"Suamimu…?" gumamnya. "Apa kau masih bisa menyebutmu dengan kata Suami jika aku akan memberitahumu yang sesungguhnya Oh Sehun yang jelek?"

Luhan kemudian mengacak rambutnya kesal, marah frustasi dan juga ia dalam kebimbangan sekarang ini.

"Mati saja kau Luhan, mati saja!" katanya sendiri.

_oOo_

EXO Dorm. 11'st floor.

Sehun tidak berhenti tersenyum, bibirnya selalu terkembang dan menghiasi wajahnya. Ia tidak menyadari beberapa pasang mata telah menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh. Dengan senyum riang ia membuka lemari es, hendak mencari sesuatu untuk diminum. Dan matanya menatap satu kotak susu strawberry.

"Hyung, aku minum susumu ne ?!" tanya Sehun ambigu pada Baekhyun yang memang sedang menatapnya dengan beberapa member yang lain.

Baekhyun cukup terkejut mendengarnya, Sehun meminta ijin padanya untuk meminum susu strawberynya? Bukankah hal yang aneh? biasanya dia selalu meminum tanpa meminta ijin, apa dia bukan Sehun? Apa dia malaikat yang menjelma menjadi Sehun? Berbagai pertanyaan muncul dipikiran Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, Kai dan juga Suho yang kini menatapnya aneh.

"Ya! Kenapa tidak menjawabnya? Masa bodoh denganmu Baekki hyung…." kata Sehun sendiri, kemudian bergabung duduk dengan semua hyungnya itu dan meminum susu tersebut, tanpa wajah berdosa sekalipun.

"Ahh…." Sehun merasakan sangat lega, sudah meminum habis susu ditangannya. Ia kemudian menoleh dan menatap hyung nya… kenapa tatapan mereka aneh.

"Kalian ini kenapa?" tanyanya bingung.

"Kalian seperti melihat hantu saja. Tsskk… " lanjutnya lagi.

"Kau? Kau benar-benar malaikat ya?" tebak Chanyeol.

Sehun kemudian melemparkan tatapan kesal pada hyungnya ini. "Maaf, aku hanya heran saja melihatmu…" lanjut Chanyeol.

"Sehun-ah, kau kenapa?" tanya Kai yang memang ia sangat bingung dengan semua ini.

"Aku? aku kenapa?" Sehun juga bingung.

"Aku baik-baik saja, kalian ini yang aneh!" lanjutnya mencibir melihat kelakuan hyungnya ini.

"Baik-baik saja bagaimana maksudmu? Kau masuk dengan terus tersenyum, seperti orang gila. Apa itu baik-baik saja?!" kata Baekhyun.

Sehun langsung sadar dengan apa yang Baekhyun katakan, apa benar dia seperti itu? Aigoo… memalukan sekali? Kenapa bayangan Luhan muncul disaat yang tidak tepat sial!

"Ahh… Luhan yang membuatmu seperti ini. Aigoo… Luhan hyung sangat hebat ya, membuat titisan setan menjadi orang gila. Kekekek " Chanyeol terkekeh mendengarnya. Bagaimanapun, memang Sehun tadi terlihat aneh.

Suho hanya bisa tersenyum tipis mendengarnya.

"Ya! Suho hyung, kenapa kau juga ikut seperti mereka? Apa aku terlihat aneh… aish jinja!"

"Kau tidak aneh, Sehun-ah, aku rasa kau hanya merasakan bagaimana rasanya berbunga-bunga." jawab Suho.

"Mwo? Berbunga-bunga?" Sehun terlihat bingung. Sementara yang lain masih saja terkekeh melihat wajah Sehun yang malu saat ini.

"Berbunga-bunga bagaimana, Suho hyung? Jelaskan padanya, sepertinya dia belum pernah merasakan rasanya jatuh cinta padahal katanya sudah menjalin hubungan dengan Luhan sangat lama." tambah Kai.

"Kau sedang jatuh cinta Sehun-ah… Eum, lebih tepatnya merasakan perasaan bahagia ketika membayangkan pasanganmu dan kau jadi tersenyum sendiri mengingatnya. Seperti itu." tegas Suho.

Sehun menatap wajah hyungnya ini satu persatu dan semuanya tampak menahan tawa untuknya. Awas saja, jika mereka semua tertawa akan membuat mereka menyesal karena telah menertawakan maknae yang tampan ini.

"Aish… kalian…YAKKKK! Terus saja menahan tawa kalian… Hahhhh!" Sehun bangun dari duduknya, percuma saja ia bersama hyungnya jika semua malah menertawakannya.

"Sehun-ah…" panggil Chanyeol, Sehun berbalik dan menatap Chanyeol.

"Apa?" jawab Sehun ketus.

"Kalau hanya ingin membuat lelucon sebaiknya tidak usah!"

"Aigoo, kau sensitif sekali." Chanyeol tersenyum padanya, "Aku heran, kenapa kau malu sekali. Padahal kau menyembunyikan hubungan kalian sudah lama bukan? Dan berarti memang kau dan Luhan sudah saling mencintainya tapi kelihatannya, kau baru gila sekarang…"

"Ya! Apa maksudmu, dengan gila? Park Chanyeol." Sehun menatap Chanyeol kesal.

"Eumm… maksud Chanyeol, kenapa kau baru terlihat seperti jatuh cinta hanya akhir-akhir ini, kenapa dulu tidak terlihat seperti ini Begitu maksud Yeollie." jawab Baekhyun membela Chanyeol.

Sehun sepertinya dalam masalah sekarang, apa ia harus bilang bahwa ia baru mengenal Luhan saat ditoilet? Tapi tidak… yang ada nanti mereka malah menertawakannya dan posisinya akan terancam sebagai pria satu-satunya yang bisa memiliki Luhan.

"Apa kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya bercinta dengan pasangan?" tanya balik Sehun. Matanya menatap semua hyungnya, terutama pada pasangan ribut ChanBaek. "Kalian belum pernah merasakannya bukan?" Sehun tersenyum miring, melihat wajah bodoh dan takjub hyungnya ini.

"Nah, makanya kalian terlihat bodoh. Kalau kalian pernah merasakannya, pasti tahu alasan kenapa aku menjadi seperti ini."

Sehun meninggalkan semua orang dengan masuk kedalam kamarnya, tersenyum puas sekaligus geli mengingat apa yang ia katakan barusan.

"Sehun-ah, sudah menjadi pria dewasa sekarang…" kata kai menerawang.

"Eum… dia jauh lebih keren sekarang, seperti pria dewasa, melebihi Suho hyung." tambah Baekhyun membuat sang leader menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Sehun terlihat keren saat berkata seperti itu…" kata Chanyeol, Baekhyun langsung menatapnya aneh.

"Kau ini membaca fanfic kita saja kau ketakutan apalagi kau sampai ingin seperti Sehun? Yang benar saja…" gerutu Baekhyun.

Chanyeol seketika sadar ia sedang kurang enak dengan Baekhyun dan segera menjauhkan dirinya dari Baekhyun.

"Kalian berdua terlihat mengerikan! Tskk… dan kau Yeol hyung, masih saja ketakutan itu hanya fanfiction, dasar bodoh!" Kai menyentilkan jarinya didahi Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya meringis saja.

"Memangnya, Chanyeol hyung kenapa? Apa Fanfic ChanBaek mengerikan seperti beberapa bulan yang lalu?" tanya kyungsoo.

"Aku sudah berhenti membaca fanfic seperti itu, sejak dalam cerita itu Chanyeol membunuhku setelah ia berhasil meniduriku karena ia cemburu melihat aku dengan orang lain.." Baekhyun berkata sambil menatap ngeri kepada Chanyeol.

"Ya! Kau juga seperti itu…. kau memperkosaku hingga aku… hingga aku frustasi karena kau meninggalkan aku dan aku mati bunuh diri dengan cara yang mengenaskan…" jawab Chanyeol manja.

Semua terkekeh mendengar ceita dua mahkluk ini, terutama Kai ia sampai memegang perutnya.

"Aish! Jinja! Mengerikan… " kata kai, "Paling enak membaca Kaisoo!" kata Kai berbangga hati. "Kyungsoo hyung selalu romantis padaku…" Kai tersenyum membayangkan.

"SuLay juga…" sahut Suho. "Lay Hyung selalu perhatian padaku, dia selalu melakukan yang terbaik untukku disetiap fanfic yang aku baca. Tapi… Lay hyung sangat tidak suka jika aku berselingkuh dia pecemburu…"

"YA! STOP! Jangan membahas fanfiction lagi, aku masih takut… sungguh hyung.. aku masih sedikit ngeri melihat Chanyeol." kini Baekhyun mulai bergelayut pada Kyungsoo disampingnya.

"Kalian apa-apaan…." Kyungsoo menatap aneh Chanyeol

"Yeol! Kau mau hubungan kita putus jika kau terus seperti ini padaku? Huh!" protes Baekhyun yang kecewa pada Chanyeol.

"Astaga! segeralah kalian bertobat, ya Tuhan, ampunilah semua orang yang ada didepanku ini. Ampunilah semuanya ya Tuhan."

Semua kini menatap sesosok yang tengah berdiri didepannya Kris. Siapa lagi kalau bukan pria penceramah itu. Entah sejak kapan dia masuk kedalam dorm dia lebih misterius dibanding Xiumin.

"Kalian, tetap saja ya Aigoo, aku pusing mendengar nama couple kalian."

"Bilang saja kau iri, iyakan?!" kata Chanyeol

"Kau selalu menjadi orang ketiga dalam setiap hubungan kami…" lanjutnya lagi.

Semua tertawa melihat ekspresi wajah Kris yang sepertinya kalah memang benar yang dikatakan mereka.

_oOo_

Luhan tampak menatap Sehun yang sedang melakukan dance , ia menatap Sehun yang dengan baik melakukan pekerjaannya. Pikirannya terus menerawang bagaimana caranya ia mengatakan bahwa Tuan Yuan telah memutuskan untuk mencabut semua ancamannya untuk menyebarkan foto itu yang bisa membuat karir dan masa depannya hancur.

Ia segera bangun dari duduknya ketika dance sudah selesai, tampak Sehun bersalaman dengan bintang tamu yang hadir. Ia kini melihat Sehun yang berjalan kearahnya sambil terus memberi salam pada seluruh crew yang ada. Sehun belum menatapnya ada beberapa orang yang melepas microphone, serta memberi arahan padanya.

Dari sini, Luhan merasa yakin dia memang bukan apa-apa bila dibanding orang-orang yang telah membuat Sehun sukses. Punya hak apa dia hingga ingin pernikahan terus berjalan, sementara Sehun sama sekali tidak mencintainya, mungkin juga akan senang jika pernikahan ini batal.

"Mana minumku…" perintah Sehun, Luhan sepertinya belum sadar jika Sehun sudah ada didekatnya. "Lu… mana minumku?" panggil Sehun lagi.

"Lu…." Sehun menepuk pundak pria ini Luhan tersentak ketika melihat Sehun sudah ada didekatnya kini.

''Hun, kau sudah_"

"Kau melamun?" Sehun menatap Luhan, "Kau dari tadi sedikit aneh Hyung? Apa kau sakit?" tanya Sehun memastikan.

"M..mwo? Ahh… anniya." jawab Luhan gugup.

"Tadi kau bilang apa?" tanyanya lagi.

Sehun menatap Luhan lekat tidak biasanya pria ini seperti ini. Apa dia ada masalah? Wajahnya memang terlihat sedikit pucat, tidak seperti biasanya yang terlihat lebih fresh. Sehun menempelkan punggung tangannya tepat didahi Luhan.

Luhan tersentak, kemudian menepis tangan Sehun.

"Kau apa-apaan. Banyak orang dan kalau tertangkap kamera wartawan_"

"Kau sakit Lu? Kau sedikit demam…" kata Sehun mengabaikan apa kata-kata Luhan. Pria cantik ini diam dan meraba sekitar lehernya memang ia sedikt kurang enak badan, sejak dari rumah Sehun ia memang tidak enak makan jadi ia memang belum makan sama sekali.

Semua kata-kata Tuan Yuan terus saja berputar dipikirannya, membuatnya sedikit stress dengan ini semua. Kenapa disaat seperti ini semua malah menjadi semakin pelik.

"Nan, gwenchana!" kata Luhan pada Sehun ia berusaha terlihat baik-baik saja saat ini. Sehun hanya bisa mengangguk pelan ia memang khawatir dengan keadaan pria ini, tapi Luhan meyakinkan bahwa memang semuanya baik-baik saja.

"Eum, kau tadi bilang apa?" tanya Luhan lagi.

"Anniya…. aku hanya memanggilmu saja tadi." jawab Sehun berbohong. "Kajja…" tangan Sehun hendak menarik tangan Luhan, Luhan segera menepisnya.

"Ini tempat umum, Oh Sehun." Sehun sadar kemudian hanya mencibir Luhan dengan bibirnya.

"Kalau bisa, aku congkel mata mereka semua agar tidak bisa melihatku saat bersamamu!" Sehun menggerutu kemudian berjalan mendahului Luhan. Pria cantik itu hanya menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Eum,Luhan?"

Langkah Luhan terhenti saat ada yang memanggilnya. Ia berbalik dan menatap seorang pria yang menggunakan kemeja biru tengah menatapnya dan tersenyum. Sungguh pria itu tampan sekali senyumnya juga…. Aigoo. Luhan membulatkan mata Rusa nya, ia ingat siapa pria itu.

"Anda? Tuan Choi?" tebaknya. Pria itu tersenyum sambil mendekati Luhan.

"Ne, senang bertemu denganmu lagi Luhan." kata Minho sambil memberi salam, begitu juga Luhan ia juga memberi salam padanya. Ia ingat seketika dengan apa kata Tuan Yuan, pria ini yang sebenarnya akan dijodohkan dengannya. Memang selera Tuan Yuan tidak buruk, pria ini terlihat sangat elegan dan juga tampan. Sayang sekali, ia sudah tidak bisa lagi menyukai pria ini hanya Sehun pria menyebalkan yang telah menguasai hatinya saat ini.

"Eum, kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" tanya Luhan sedikit ragu.

"Aku tadi bertemu pamanku, kebetulan pamanku sedang ada disini dan_"

"Pamanmu, bekerja disini? Atau pamanmu adalah_"

"Dia pamanku." tunjuk Minho pada seseorang yang tengah berbicara pada seluuruh staff disini. Luhan menutup bibirnya, bukankah itu PD-nim acara ini?

"Euh? Mianhae…" Luhan tersenyum malu.

"Aku mengira, pamanmu karyawan disini." lanjutnya lagi.

"Boleh aku memanggilmu LuLu saja. Dengan Luhan, membuatku tidak akrab denganmu tapi kalau kau keberatan aku bisa_"

"Tidak apa-apa, panggil aku semaumu Tuan Choi." potong Luhan.

"Jangan panggil Tuan Choi, panggil namaku saja Lu bukankah lebih akrab seperti ini?" Minho lagi-lagi tersenyum dan Luhan mengakui pria ini memang tampan kalau saja ia bertemu dengan pria ini lebih dulu, akan sangat lain ceritanya.

"Ne, Minho Hyung."

"Luhannie!"

Luhan tersentak saat ada yang memanggilnya dan ia paling hafal dengan suara ini. Suara yang sepertinya beraura buruk baginya, ia bisa merasakannya saat ini. Luhan menatap Sehun yang kini sedang berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya kini, pria itu menatap Luhan tajam seolah akan menerkamnya dan membunuhnya dengan sadis.

"Eum, aku permisi dulu ada pekerjaan lagi yang harus aku kerjakan." Luhan segera meninggalkan Minho yang terlihat masih ingin bicara lebih banyak dengannya.

Sehun mengepalkan tangannya, rahangnya mengeras dan tatapannya terus menatap Luhan yang kini sudah ada didepannya.

"Maaf, tadi aku hanya berbicara sebentar dengan_"

"Pria itu lagi? Dia menyukaimu ya?" tanya Sehun dingin.

"Mwo? An.. anniya, kau bicara apa baru bertemu dua kali, kau langsung menganggap dia menyukaiku." jawab Luhan gugup.

"Aku melihatnya begitu semoga saja firasatku salah."

Luhan hanya bisa menekuk sedikit wajahnya ia tidak bisa membohongi Sehun, sebenarnya pria itu yang akan dijodohkan kalau saja Sehun tahu tamatlah riwayatmu Luhan.

"Kajja!" Sehun langsung menarik pergelangan tangan Luhan untuk mengikuti langkahnya, Sehun tidak peduli dengan apa yang Minho lihat. Dengan terpaksa Luhan menurut saja dengan apa yang Sehun lakukan padanya.

_oOo_

At Apartement.

Luhan menatap heran pada ruangan ini, lebih tepatnya ini adalah apartement mewah yang pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Ini sangat luas dan desainnya juga mengagumkan.

"Yak, ini tempat siapa? Saudaramu?" tanya Luhan pada Sehun yang kini sepertinya mulai menyiapkan makanan untuk makan mereka berdua. Makanan yang sengaja ia beli tadi dan ia sama sekali tidak bisa memasak.

"Saudaramu sengaja ya membeli apartement ini, satu gedung denganmu agar mudah mengawasimu? Mungkin mereka memang penggemar EXO." kata Luhan sendiri. Sehun mengabaikan apa kata Luhan. Ia menyalakan kompor untuk menghangatkan makanan yang sudah ada didalam lemari es. Makanan buatan eommanya khusus untuk Luhan.

"Ya! Sehun-ah, kau ini sedang apa huh?" Luhan berjalan mendekati Sehun yang sepertinya sibuk sendiri pria yang mengenakan kemeja dan menggulung lengan kemejanya hingga kesiku dari belakang saja ia terlihat sangat tampan.

"Aigoo… " kau memanaskan makanan ini.

"Igeo… tombolnya belum kau tekan, Aish…" Luhan membantu Sehun yang sepertinya memang payah sekali, menyalakan kompor listrik saja dia bingung Dasar.

"Kau, tidak punya keahlian sama sekali ya dalam hal memasak. Tssk!" cibir Luhan pada Sehun. Sehun hanya diam, ia bisa apa? memang benar kenyataannya.

"Ya!" pekik Sehun.

"Menyalakan kompor saja tidak bisa ada orang sepertimu… sulit dipercaya."

"Aish… kompor didorm tidak seperti ini. Ini kompor keluaran terbaru dan aku sengaja memesannya untuk memudahkan kau memasak kelak, kau tidak mengerti sama sekali. Tssk!"

Luhan tertegun mendengar apa kata Sehun, Sehun sengaja memesannya? Lalu… apartement ini? jangan bilang kalau apartement ini adalah miliknya? YA!

"M..mwo? Kau bilang apa barusan?" Luhan memicingkan matanya. Sehun mendengus kesal padanya, yang memang sangat keterlaluan bodohnya.

"Bodoh! Tidak ada siaran ulang…" Sehun segera meninggalkan Luhan dan ia sibuk menyiapkan piring dan peralatan makan lainnya.

"Hun-ah! Apartement ini kau sewa bukan?" Luhan menatapnya kini. Sehun tidak menoleh kearahnya ia sibuk sendiri sepertinya.

"Ya! Jawab aku atau aku akan pergi dari sini sekarang juga…."

"Aku tidak menyewanya, aku sudah membelinya." jawab Sehun santai.

"Gila… kau kurang kerjaan ya? membeli tempat ini. Bukankah kau tinggal didorm? lagi pula rumahmu itu besar sekali. Untuk apa kau_"

"Kau bisa diam tidak!" potong Sehun menatap Luhan.

"Aku membelinya untuk kita berdua. Untukmu, siapa lagi. Masih bertanya untuk apa membelinya? Jangan bodoh Lu, kita akan segera menikah, apa iya kita akan tinggal didorm bersama member yang lain? Lalu, apakah aku harus pulang kerumah? Terlalu jauh dan pastinya sangat melelahkan." jelas Sehun.

Pria cantik ini hanya bisa tertegun mendengar penjelasan Sehun. Ya Tuhan, Sehun bahkan sudah mempersiapkan semua ini ia benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran pria ini. Kadang membuatnya melayang, kadang juga menyebalkan membuatnya kesal setengah mati.

"Sejak kapan, kau membelinya?"

"Apa penting bagimu?" tanya Sehun balik. "Tidak perlu kau tahu, sekarang saatnya makan. Kajja…"

_oOo_

Luhan menatap meja makan yang kini memang sudah penuh terisi dengan banyak sekali makanan, ia hanya bisa menatap heran apa sanggup makanan sebanyak ini habis oleh mereka berdua.

"Ini yang kau maksud makan malam, huh?" Luhan menatap Sehun.

"Hu'um! Ini namanya makan malam Lu." jawab Sehun tersenyum puas. "Makanya, tadi aku bertanya padamu apa kau suka makan dan kau menjawab 'Iya' yah… jadi aku mengajakmu menghabiskan makanan ini."

"Jadi menurutmu, aku sanggup menghabiskan ini semua?" Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau pasti sakit jiwa!" Luhan mencibir pada Sehun.

"Aish… jangan berbicara terus, kajja! Aku sudah sangat lapar… waktunya makan…" Sehun dengan wajah senangnya ia mulai menyumpitkan lauk dan memasukkan kedalam mulutnya hingga penuh.

Luhan tentu saja heran melihat Sehun yang sepertinya sangat bahagia seperti ini. Kemudian ia berpikir, apa ia tega mengatakan hal tersebut pada Sehun tentang pernikahan mereka? Bahkan Sehun sudah mempersiapkan ini semua, jadi kalau semuanya batal bagaimana?

'Ya Luhan kenapa kau memikirkan perasaan Sehun, bukankah ini juga baik untuk Sehun? ia tidak perlu repot-repot lagi mengurusimu nanti menjadi seorang suamimu. Sehun pasti akan sangat senang jika mendengarnya mereka batal menikah yah kau harus berusaha Luhan, kau pasti bisa mengatakannya.'

"Yak! Kau melamun lagi Lu…" sentak Sehun, Luhan segera tersadar dan mulai menyantap makanan yang ada didepannya.

"Makan yang banyak, awas saja jika ini tidak akan habis!" ancam Sehun dengan mengacungkan sumpitnya kearah Luhan.

"Setelah habis, baru kau minum obat supaya demammu segera turun. Aku tidak mau besok kau malah sakit besok kau harus mengantarku kebandara."

"MWO? Mengantarmu?" pekik Luhan.

"Apa kau mau ikut? aku bisa saja mengajakmu, tapi tidak sebagai asisiten kami. Karena staff sudah memilih siapa saja yang akan ikut bersama rombongan." jelas Sehun,Luhan segera menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak perlu."

"Aku akan ke Jepang disana kurang lebih empat hari." Sehun menghentikan aktifitas makannya. Ia menatap Luhan yang ada didepanya, empat hari tanpa melihat wajah pria cantik didepannya ini? sungguh sangat menyakitkan menurutnya. Entalah, kenapa ia bisa takut kalau saja ia tidak akan melihat wajah pria imut ini lagi.

"Empat hari…" gumam Luhan pelan. Empat hari? ia tidak akan bertemu lagi dengan Sehun selama itukah rasanya empat hari? Pasti ia akan merindukan Sehun. Lalu kapan ia akan bilang kalau pernikahannya batal?

"Hu'um empat hari mungkin bisa saja lebih." jelas Sehun padanya.

Entah kenapa ia merasakan sesak luar biasa didadanya. Rasanya sangat tidak enak sekarang, ia ingin sekali mengatakan pada Sehun bahwa ia pasti akan merindukannya tapi…

"Ya! Habiskan makanmu… dan jangan lupa, minum obat." perintah Sehun.

"Eum…"

"Oh, ya… malam ini kau tidur disini karena kami berangkat besok pagi sekali. Jadi akan lebih mudah nanti jika kau tidur disini saja." Sehun menatap Luhan yang mendongak menatapnya. Tatapan sendu pria ini membuat hatinya berdesir. Ya Tuhan, bagaimana cara mengatakan bahwa dia ingin sekali mengajak Luhan pergi walau hanya di Jepang dan empat hari. Sehun merasa ini akan berlangsung sangat lama tanpa Luhan disampingnya.

"Ne, arasseo!" Luhan langsung menyetujuinya sepertinya ia memang sengaja tidak menolak perintah Sehun. Ia hanya ingin membuat Sehun senang disisa waktunya bersama Sehun, karena setelah ia mengatakannya. Mungkin hubungan mereka tidak akan seperti ini lagi.

"Aku akan menginap disini."

_oOo_

Incheon Airport

07.00 am KST

Pesawat akan berangkat tiga puluh menit lagi, Sehun bersama member EXO serta para crew sudah siap untuk masuk kedalam. Luhan hanya bisa berjalan dibelakang Sehun, sebelum pria ini memasuki ruang tunggu.

Sehun berbalik kearahnya, dan menatap pria ini lekat. Luhan cukup terkejut saat tiba-tiba Sehun hendak membisikan sesuatu padanya.

"Ikuti aku sekarang!" bisiknya cukup terdengar walau ia menggunakan masker. Luhan menatap Sehun yang sekarang berjalan didepannya meninggalkan rombongan mereka.

Sehun berbelok dan Luhan juga mengikutinya, sebenarnya pria ini mau kemana? Luhan saja bingung dibuatnya.

Grep!

Luhan terkejut saat Sehun menariknya kedalam pelukannya, sangat erat sekali Sehun memeluknya. Apa Sehun tidak takut tertangkap kamera saat sekarang ini. Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya tempat ini sepi sekali jelas ini letaknya dibawah tangga.

"Hun? Apa kau tidak takut jika_"

"Biarkan seperti ini dulu… tidak akan ada yang melihat kita, aku jamin itu." kata Sehun pelan terdengar sekali ia masih memakai maskernya. Luhan hanya bisa diam ia belum membalas pelukan Sehun. Pria ini memeluknya dan ia merasa sangat nyaman sekarang tapi entah kenapa dia malah ingin menangis saat ini mengingat semuanya akan berakhir.

''Hun-ah…"

"Lu, biarkan aku memelukmu sebentar lagi… aku pasti akan sangat merindukan ini aku pasti akan merindukanmu Luhannie hyun." jawab Sehun pelan. Luhan mengusap bulir krystalnya yang telah menetes tanpa ia sadari.

"Aku tahu…"

Sehun melepas pelukannya setelah mendengar suara serak Luhan ia menatap wajah pria ini lekat. Sesaat kemudian ia melepas maskernya.

"Kau juga akan merindukanku-kan?" tanya Sehun memastikan.

"Kau pasti merasakan apa yang aku rasakan nanti saat aku di Jepang." lanjutnya tidak bisa menatap wajah Sehun ia tidak kuasa menatap wajah Sehun yang sangat dekat dengannya.

"…" Luhan diam, ia belum bisa menjawabnya walau pasti jawabannya ia pasti akan merindukan pria ini. Kenapa Sehun berkata bahwa ia merindukannya? Apa Sehun menyukainya? Kalau benar… ini akan sangat rumit.

Sehun menarik dagu Luhan untuk menatap wajahnya dengan jelas.

"Kau? menangis?" tanya Sehun memperhatikan detail wajah Luhan yang saat ini memerah, memerah bukan karena malu memerah karena Luhan menahan mati-matian laju air matanya yang hendak keluar.

"Anniya, sudah kubilangkan aku memang kurang enak badan mungkin ini pengaruh kondisiku sekarang." jawabnya berbohong.

"Um? Baiklah… aku pergi dulu." Sehun melepas tangannya yang menggenggam tangan Luhan.

"hati-hati, jaga kesehatanmu dan jangan lupa makan yang banyak Lu!" Sehun mengusap puncak kepalanya singkat.

"Eum arasseo. Aku pasti baik-baik saja kau jangan berlebih seperti itu."

"Kau ini, tsskk.." Sehun mencibir.

"Sudah, aku pergi. Hati-hati…" Sehun berbalik dan meninggalkannya.

"Euh?" Sehun menghentikan langkahnya ia menoleh kebelakang dan menatap Luhan yang masih menatapnya. "Lu…" panggil Sehun.

"Eum?"

Sehun bergerak cepat hingga sudah ada didepannya lagi. Luhan menatapnya bingung, "Hun, ada apa lagi?" tanyanya bingung.

Sehun tidak menjawabnya ia dengan cepat menarik tengkuk Luhan dan satu tangannya menarik pinggangnya membuat tubuhnya menempel lekat pada tubuh Sehun, menipiskan jarak antara mereka berdua. Luhan membulatkan matanya merasakan sapuan bibir Sehun diatas bibirnya, mulai melumat bibirnya bergantian dan bergerak sangat cepat. Ia tidak tahu entah alasan apa kali ini Sehun menciumnya, apa mungkin ini ciuman terakhirnya? Karena nanti ia akan mengatakan hal tersebut setelah Sehun pulang dari Jepang. Secepatnya, Luhan pasti akan mengatakannya pada Sehun.

Luhan merasakan tubuhnya terhempas didinding, karena Kyuhyun membawanya sedikit menepi. Ia merasakan lumatan-lumatan bibir Sehun yang semakin dalam dan terkesan memang tergesa-gesa serta sedikit menutut. Ia bisa apa? Membalas ciuman ini yah membalas ciuman ini karena memang ia juga pasti akan merindukan Sehun dan juga ciuman ini karena ia tidak akan bisa merasakannya lagi nanti saat ia dan Sehun sudah tidak terikat apa-apa lagi.

"Eunghh…" Sehun melepas ciumannya dan segera memakai maskernya kembali.

"Aku pergi… hati-hati Lu." Sehun segera berlalu dari hadapannya meninggalkannya yang masih mengatur kontrol nafasnya yang berat dan mengusap bibirnya pelan dengan jarinya.

"Sehun-ah, kau baik-baik disana. Aku pasti merindukanmu, pasti… maaf jika aku mengecewakanmu nanti." gumam Luhan lirih Ia merosot duduk dan menghapus segera air matanya yang kini malah menetes semakin deras.

"Sehun-ah, jebal… jangan menyukaiku aku pria yang tidak pantas untukmu. Biar aku saja yang merasakan perasaan ini padamu… "

T

B

C

* * *

HunHan Next Episode!

''sehun-ah, memang sebaiknya kau tidak usah menghubungiku. Ini lebih baik dari pada aku terus mengharapkanmu itu membuatku semakin sulit''

 _''Sebenarnya Lu, jika kau bertemu dahulu denganku sebelum kau bertemu dengan kekasihmu posisi itu milikku. Posisi calon mempelai prianya."_

"Geure! Kau benar aku memang gila Lu… kau tidak tahu? bagaimana aku di Jepang tanpa menghubungimu sama sekali padahal aku sangat ingin menghubungimu. Aku akui, aku sudah terbiasa denganmu disisiku kau tidak tahu rasanya seperti apa disana tanpa ada kau, kau tidak akan tahu Lu…"

* * *

sesuai permintaan reader kan fast update? untung gue lagi kaga ada kerjaan jadi bisa cepet xD gue syeudih elahh TL Sosmed gue ngomongin Luhan bakal cepet nikah gue yang Lufans bisa apa? minta unname twt sama fb kalian dong boleh? gak maksa kok ai nokorovovo ;v udah ahhh gue kangen HunHan bangettttt gue suka iri sama Chanbaek padahal Chanbaek otp gue juga hagshags makasih review dan kritikan nya aku bukan mau pemes bikin ff hunhan tapi biybiy cuma pengen nyalurin otak fujo biybiy yang nista ini huwahahaha...

Anyeonggggg!

* * *

^^520 I Say '' 훈'' You Say '' 한''^^


	7. Chapter 7

Cast: Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Other Cast: EXO members and Other

Gengre: Marriage Life,Comedy Love,Friendship and Romance

Rate: T-M

Lenght: Chapter

 **^^520 I Say '' 훈'' You Say '' 한''^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING ~~~~~~~**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

 **Author's POV**

Luhan menggeliatkan badannya setelah ia merasakan matanya yang silau karena sinar matahari pagi masuk kedalam celah cendela kamarnya. Dengan perlahan ia mulai membuka matanya dengan sempurna, terdiam sesaat saat matanya menatap ponsel pemberian Sehun yang tergeletak disampingnya.

Tangannya meraih ponsel tersebut, dilihatnya sejenak, kemudian wajahnya tampak muram. Ia masih berharap akan ada pesan, ataupun panggilan yang tidak terjawab dari satu-satunya nomor yang tersimpan diponsel ini. Tapi, nyatanya. Hal itu tidak terjadi. Dilihatnya lagi, ponsel miliknya… tetap tidak ada satupun pesan atau panggilan dari seseorang yang sangat ia harapakan.

Pikirannya menerawang bagaimana kata-kata Tuan Yuan padanya, bagaimana kata-kata Sehun saat dibandara, ciuman pria itu dirasa Luhan paling menyesakkan untuknya, bagaimana tidak, ia menikmati ciuman itu sambil menahan air matanya agar tidak keluar saat itu.

"Sehun-ah…" gumamnya pelan. Luhan juga heran, kenapa ia sangat lemah? tidak.. ia tidak boleh seperti ini terus.

Ia harus semangat hari ini, tidak boleh seperti kemarin yang hanya berdiam diri dikamarnya, sambil menangis? Ia bukan gadis, tapi kenapa semua berubah saat ia menyukai dan mencintai pria itu. Oh Sehun. Hebat sekali telah membuat Luhan seperti mayat hidup.

"Dua hari Luhan, ia tidak memberimu kabar? bagus bukan… jadi kau…" Luhan menghentikan kata-katanya sejenak. "Kenapa disini seolah aku yang menginginkannya? Ya Bodoh!" rutuknya sendiri.

Apa Sehun telah melupakannya? Ya, Luhan kau bodoh sekali.

"Yah! Aku harus semangat. Luhan, kau harus semangat, sekarang waktunya bekerja. Kau tidak boleh lemah hanya karena pria itu tidak memberimu kabar. Fighting…"

Dengan cepat ia berdiri dan menuju kamar mandi dan cukup tahu saja. Ia kemarin juga belum membasuh dirinya dengan setitik air. Menyedihkan sekali.

 **_oOo_**

pria ini masih betah menatap ponsel yang ada ditangannya, bukan karena ia sedang mengetik pesan atau apa, yang ia lihat hanya gambar wallpapernya, foto seseorang yang menyebalkan baginya karena telah membuatnya gila dengan merindukan kehadiran pria itu disampingnya. Oh Sehun, yah dialah pria itu, siapa lagi?

Sudah setengah jam ia duduk dihalte yang dekat dengan penginapannya, bukannya tidak ada bus yang lewat, ia hanya sibuk menatap layar ponsel pemberian Sehun, sehingga ia tidak menyadari bahwa sudah ada dua bus lewat.

Luhan menghela nafas berat, mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap lurus kedepan, pikirannya terus tertuju pada Sehun, Sehun dan Sehun. Entahlah, ia seharusnya senang karena Sehun tidak mengganggunya, mengingat sudah dua hari Sehun tidak mengirimi pesan padanya, teleponpun juga tidak. Luhan berpikir, untuk apa Sehun memberinya ponsel kalau ia tidak menghubunginya sama sekali. Dasar pria bodoh, menyebalkan.

Yah! Dia akui, salah satu alasan menyalahkan Sehun karena dia memang merindukan pria itu.

"Tskk… ada pria bodoh seperti aku?" Luhan tersenyum kecut, "Dua hari Luhan, dan dua hari lagi, kamu akan berpisah maka manfaatkan waktu ini untuk menjauh dari pria itu, singkirkan nama Oh Sehun dari pikiranmu. Singkirkan…" Luhan berkata sendiri. Sesaat kemudian ia menghela nafas panjang lagi, merutuki dirinya sendiri.

Ia kemudian tersadar ketika melihat jam tangannya, "Astaga! Jam sepuluh!" pekiknya. "Luhan memang benar jika kau bodoh, bagaimana bisa kau terlambat!"

"Luhan hyung…"

pria ini mencari-cari sumber suara yang memanggilnya, tatapannya terhenti ketika menatap seseorang yang tengah ada didalam mobil, mengenakan kaca mata hitamnya dengan senyuman yang sangat manis.

"Kris." gumamnya pelan.

"Kajja! Kau mau ketempat kami bukan?"

Luhan hanya mengangguk singkat, Kris kemudian mengajaknya untuk masuk kedalam mobil. Dengan segera Luhan juga berjalan menghampiri mobil Kris.

"Kris, kenapa pagi-pagi kau lewat sini? Memang kau mau kemana?" tanya Luhan. Kris belum menjawabnya, pria ini sibuk menatap wajah Luhan yang sepertinya agak sedikit lain.

"Yakkkk Krisssss…" panggil Luhan memastikan.

"Ne? Ah, masuklah, kebetulan aku tadi baru saja dari rumah. Tadi malam aku tidur dirumah Lu kau tau kan aku dan baekhyun tidak ikut konser ke jepang karena sakit."

Luhan sudah ada didalam mobil Kris dan duduk tepat disebelahnya. "Eum, jadi kau tidur dirumah akhhh aku ingin menemui baekhyun"

"Kau sakit?" tanya Kris tiba-tiba. Luhan segera menatap Kris, ia sedikit terkejut, apakah memang wajahnya terlhat seperti orang sakit? Ya Tuhan, Lu kau mengenaskan sekali, si bodoh itu yang membuatmu seperti ini? Hah!

"Ann..anniya." sangkal Luhan dengan cepat ia menghadap lurus kedepan. Kris masih memperhatikannya dari samping. Wajah Luhan memang tidak seperti biasanya, sedikit kurus? Apakah ia ada masalah dengan Sehun? Atau masalah lainnya?

"Eum, Sehun tadi mengirimi aku pesan, dia bertanya padaku. Apakah kau baik-baik saja. Aku heran sekali padanya, apa mungkin dia tahu keadaanmu sekarang."

"Mwo? Sehun mengirim pesan? Padamu Kris?" Luhan terkejut karena memang sejak Sehun berangkat ke Jepang, pria itu seolah menghilang tanpa jejak.

"Ne? Wae? Apa dia tidak mengirimimu pesan?" Kris menatap Luhan heran, sementara Luhan hanya diam, ia belum bisa menjawab.

"Aku kira, dia sudah mengirim pesan untukmu dan menanyakan keadaanmu, lalu kau berbohong dengan mengatakan kau baik-baik saja, makanya Sehun bertanya padaku tentang keadaanmu. Nyatanya… Kau tidak baik-baik saja." jelas Kris.

"Aku baik-baik saja…" jawab Luhan pelan. Ia kemudian menekuk wajahnya, Kris merasa tidak enak hati melihat Luhan yang sepertinya bersedih. Sehun keterlaluan sekali menurutnya, tidak memberi kabar pada Luhan, yang jelas-jelas pria cantik ini sangat merindukannya.

"Aku bisa melihatnya, walau kau mengelaknya." tambah Kris lagi, "Apa kau merindukannya?" tanya Kris pada Luhan.

Luhan terdiam cukup lama, ia harus berkata Iya! Tapi tenggorokkannya tercekat, ia sedih jika mengingat ia ingin bertemu Sehun, tapi setelah itu ia harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Ia harus berpisah.

"Ne, aku merindukan Sehun." Luhan tertunduk dengan mengusap pipinya sekilas, ia mengalihkan pandangannya menatap jendela luar, agar Kris tidak tahu ia sudah meneteskan air mata.

Kris terdiam, ia mendengar suara parau yang keluar dari bibir pria cantik ini. Dengan perlahan Kris mengusap pundak Luhan, mencoba membuat Luhan sedikit tenang. Ia tidak tahu kenapa Luhan menangis selain karena merindukan Sehun, Kris yakin ada masalah diantara Sehun dan Luhan. Dan ia tidak berhak ikut campur terlalu jauh.

'Sehun-ah, memang sebaiknya kau tidak usah menghubungiku. Ini lebih baik, dari pada aku terus mengharapkanmu, itu membuatku semakin sulit'

 **_oOo_**

Luhan memastikan barang yang dibawa Kris telah masuk kedalam mobil semua. Ia kembali melihat Kris yang kini masih berbincang dengan salah satu staff produksi Film yang sedang ia bintangi. Ternyata syuting Film tidak semudah yang ia bayangkan. Ya, memang sekarang ia sedang menjalankan pekerjaannya dengan menjadi asisten Kris.

Pekerjaannya ini setidaknya bisa membuatnya sedikit mengalihkan pikirannya yang terus saja tertuju pada Sehun, walaupun ia sebenarnya juga masih belum sepenuhnya bisa.

Luhan menunggu Kris yang kini sepertinya pria ini sudah selesai dan berjalan kearahnya.

"Kau lelah ya?" tanya Kris saat sudah ada didepan Luhan, pria ini hanya terrsenyum renyah melihat sikap Luhan.

"Anniya, bukan aku lelah karena bekerja denganmu melihatmu saja aku sudah lelah. Apalagi kau yang menjalaninya?" jawab Luhan.

Kris tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Tapi kau senang, bekerja denganku bukan? Dari pada dengan Sehun?" goda Kris. Luhan terkejut.

"Hahaha, aku hanya bercanda Ge." lanjut Kris.

"Bagaimanapun Sehun, kau pasti akan tetap suka walau dia semena-mena denganmu."

"Anniya, aku lebih senang bekerja denganmu dari pada dengannya." jawab Luhan. Walau sebenarnya ia juga sudah menerima jika harus bekerja dengan Sehun sangat menyenangkan jika berada didekat Sehun. Tapi ada alasan lain sehingga dia lebih suka dengan Kris sekarang.

"Benarkah?" Kris terkejut. "Sehun harus tahu…" lanjutnya terkekeh.

"Eum, Kelihatannya kau memikirkan dia terus kau merindukannya? Hum?" goda Kris lagi.

Luhan memasang senyum palsu. Ia memang merindukannya, tapi ia tidak tahu kapan Sehun akan kembali, pria itu kini belum memberinya kabar sama sekali.

"LuLu?"

Kris dan Luhan menoleh seketika saat ada suara yang tiba-tiba memanggilnya. Luhan menatap sesosok yang kini tengah berdiri tidak jau dari tempatnya.

"Ahh… " Luhan menundukkan wajahnya, memberi salam.

"Minho…" kata Kris.

"Kris? Lama tidak bertemu denganmu…" balas Minho. Keduanya sama-sama tersenyum, Luhan sendiri yang terlihat sedikit kikuk diantara mereka.

 **_oOo_**

Luhan masih terdiam, belum berani mengucapkan satu patah katapun untuk mengalihkannya, ia kemudian menyantap makanan yang memang sudah ada dimejanya, begitupun pria yang kini tengah duduk didepannya. Alih-alih mencairkan suasana pria itu kini mulai meminum moccacino ice miliknya.

"Eum, kau tidak pesan makan?" tanya Luhan pada Minho yang memang hanya memesan minuman saja. Luhan sebenarnya tidak enak, karena hanya dia yang memesan makanan. Tahu begini dia tadi juga memesan minuman saja tapi memag dia sangat lapar.

"Anniya.. kau makan saja. Melihatmu makan aku jadi kenyang sendiri." jawabnya tersenyum.

"Ya, kau_" Luhan tertahan.

"Kau membuatku seperti pria manly yang kelaparan saja." lanjutnya.

"Hahaha manly hahahaha. Bukan begitu, aku sudah makan tadi saat dikantor jadi aku memang sengaja saja mengajakmu makan kesini ini tempat favoritku." jelas Minho padanya.

"Benarkah?" Luhan menatapnya, sambil memakan lagi makanannya, pria cantik ini rupanya memang kelaparan. "Pasti dengan kekasihmu, benarkan?" lanjutnya.

"Tidak. Aku kesini sendirian, aku tidak punya kekasih." jawab Minho.

"Dan, kau adalah orang pertama yang aku ajak kesini."

Luhan membulatkan mata Rusa nya tidak percaya, ia hampir saja tersedak karena terkejut. Orang pertama? Pria ini tidak sedang merayunya bukan? kenapa seolah Minho sudah menyatakan kalau ia barus saja menyukai pria ini. Ini membuat Luhan seketika sulit untuk merubah raut wajahnya.

"Wae? Apa ada yang salah dengan ucapanku? Tapi, aku berkata benar." kata Minho.

"Eum, bu…bukan begitu. Hanya saja, mendengar aku yang pertama kau ajak kemari, seolah hanya aku saja temanmu atau aku ini _"

"Aku tahu." potong Minho.

"Aku mengajakmu kesini karena memang kau satu-satunya pria cantik yang membuatku merasa nyaman."

Seolah mendapat sebuah jakpot dengan sejumlah uang yang sangat banyak, Luhan lagi-lagi terkejut. Walau ia sebenarnya tahu arah pembicaraan Minho padanya.

Ia menyesal tadi kenapa dia ikut, kalau ternyata Kris ditengah jalan membatalkan ingin makan bersama. Dan sekarang hanya mereka berdua, sepertinya dugaan Luhan sedikit benar pria ini sepertinya memang ingin dekat dengannya, melebihi seorang teman. Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Tuan Yuan.

"aku rasa, kau sudah tahu tentangku dari Tuan Yuan." kata Minho pelan. Luhan hanya bisa diam. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

"Eum, aku sudah tahu kemarin lusa. Dia yang memberitahuku setelah aku bertemu denganmu saat ada pemotretan EXO distudio milikmu." jelas Luhan.

Pria ini menjadi sedikit merasa tidak enak pada Luhan.

"Apa kau juga tahu, aku telah mengetahui dirimu dan itu tanpa kau tahu?" tebak Minho.

"Humm… tuan yuan memberitahuku." jawab Luhan pelan. Minho hanya tersenyum mendengarnya, tersenyum karena kebodohannya sendiri.

"Kenapa kau malah tersenyum?" Luhan heran menatapnya. Kalau seperti ini memang pria ini juga tidak kalah tampan dari Sehun? Tapi, kenapa ia tetap saja lebih memilih Sehun paling tampan dimatanya. Ya, kenapa malah mengingat Sehun. Sadar Lu, kau sedang bersama pria lain.

"Aku hanya merasa malu LuLu." jawabnya,

"Aku minta maaf karena telah lancang jika mengetahui tentangmu seperti itu, memalukan sekali." gerutunya sendiri.

"Gwenchana. Wajar saja kau ingin tahu, karena kau penasaran, pria seperti apa yang ingin Tuan Yuan kenalkan padamu."

"Dan ternyata pria itu sepertiku, pasti kau sangat terkejut bukan? Pria miskin dan juga_"

"Aku justru tidak melihat itu… itu tidak termasuk dalam point penting untuk menjadikan pria cantik sepertimu sebagi seorang pendamping hidup. Aku justru melihat sisi lain dari dirimu saat itu. Kau pria istimewa yang pernah aku lihat dan sekarang aku senang bisa mengenalmu lebih dekat."

Luhan sepertinya akan jatuh dari kursi jika ia tidak berpegangan pada kursi yang kini tengah didudukinya karena perkataan pria ini yang mengejutkannya, lagi lagi dan lagi.

 **_oOo_**

Dengan langkah gontai ia mulai mneyusuri gedung penginapan ini, menuju pintu kamarnya. Pikirannya sangat kalut sekarang. Apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang.

"memikirkan kata Minho saja membuatku pusing, apalagi nanti jika Sehun pulang? Astaga, mati saja kau Lu mati saja. Yah, itu lebih baik…"

Luhan mengacak rambutnya sendiri. Belum berniat membuka pintunya ia malah bersandar dan duduk disana, didepan pintu kamarnya seperti seorang pengemis. Menyedihkan.

"Andai saja, Minho tidak mengucapkan kata itu… aku tidak akan terlalu pusing. Baba pulanglah. Aku ingin pergi denganmu saja. Aku lelah…" gumamnya pelan.

 ** _"Tapi, pria sepertimu bukannya memilih pria yang dari kalangan sepertimu, maksudku, aku ini tidak pantas jika bersamamu. Dan kau pasti tahu, jika aku akan segera menikah… dengan kekasihku."_**

 ** _"Ne, aku tahu LuLu. Sebelum kau mengatakannya aku sudah tahu, kau akan menikah dengan kekasihmu. Lagi pula, aku hanya ingin dekat denganmu…" jawab Minho santai. Pria ini sepertinya sangat pandai mengatur emosinya sendiri, ia tahu kalau sebenarnya ia sangat tidak terima Luhan akan menikah, seharusnya posisi itu miliknya. Kalau saja, tidak terjadi sesuatu._**

 ** _"Sebenarnya, jika kau bertemu dahulu denganku sebelum kau bertemu dengan kekasihmu, posisi itu milikku."_**

 ** _Luhan tidak menyangka sama sekali jika pria ini akan sangat blak-blakan mengatakan ini padanya. Yah, memang benar kalau saja ia menerima pasti pria didepannya ini yang akan menjadi suaminya, bukan Sehun?bukan pria yang membuatnya menangis terus-terusan._**

 ** _"Hahaha, kau jangan mengambil serius perkataanku LuLu, aku hanya bercanda." lanjut Minho._**

 ** _"Eh? Emm, bukan begitu Aku hanya sedikit terkejut. Maafkan aku, aku sebenarnya dulu sangat tidak suka jika Tuan Yuan menjodohkan aku dengan relasinya jadi semua itu murni aku yang menolaknya. Kau seharusnya membenciku." jelas Luhan._**

 ** _"Aku tidak bisa LuLu? Bagaimana ini… kenapa aku malah tidak bisa membencimu."_**

 ** _Luhan menatap pria ini, begitu teduh sekali tatapan pria jelas dari sorot matanya yang mengatakan bahwa ia memang tulus. Apa Luhan yang salah atau apa? Dia juga tidak tahu._**

 ** _"Aku sudah menyukaimu, sejak aku melihat dengan mataku sendiri… bagaimana dirimu sebenarnya. Tepat setelah Tuan Yuan memberiku fotomu, setelah itu, aku mencari keberadaanmu… dan aku tidak menyesal sama sekali setelah itu."_**

 ** _Luhan tidak tahu…. ini bagaimana? dia ingin berlari jauh sekali, tapi kakinya seperti tidak bisa digerakkan. Pria ini seolah menyatakan bahwa akulah yang harusnya menjadi suamimu, bukan pria lain. Tapi dengan cara yang sangat halus._**

 ** _"Terserah, kau menganggapnya apa.. tapi jika saja kau tahu, yang paling aku sesali adalah saat Tuan Yuan mengatakan pembatalan semua kata-katanya, untuk tidak boleh mengenalmu lebih jauh, dan juga tentang perjodohan itu… semuanya seperti mimpi buruk untukku." tambahnya. Membuat Luhan merasa sangat bersalah tapi ia bisa apa? Ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk pria yang masih duduk didepannya._**

 ** _"Kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah. Inilah takdirnya… kau dan aku memang tidak bisa bersatu, kecuali kau_"_**

 ** _Luhan mendongak, menatapnya bingung."Mwo?" tanya Luhan._**

 ** _"Kau dan kekasihmu tidak jadi menikah, aku harap kau mengijinkan aku, untuk mendekatimu lagi…"_**

Luhan menghela nafas panjang mengingat kata-kata terakhir itu, sungguh ini membuatnya bingung. Choi Minho dengan sangat terang-terangan mengaku padanya. Tapi, jika ia harus memaksakan diri untuk menyukai pria itu, sangat mustahil… bahkan hatinya kini masih dikuasai satu nama yang membuatnya ingin mati saja.

Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya saat mendengar suara rapp dan itu jelas-jelas suara Sehun. Tapi dari mana asalnya? Luhan mencoba melihat ponsel yang ada didalam tasnya ponsel pemberian Sehun.

Pria cantik itu membulatkan matanya dengan jelas namanya Sehun terpampang dilayar datarnya itu.

"M..mwo? Sehun?" Luhan sepertinya belum siap jika ia harus berbicara dengan pria ini. Ia belum siap sama sekali. Aneh sekali, bukankah memang ia menginginkan Sehun menghubunginya?

Luhan tidak menjawab teleponnya, ia hanya membiarkan ponsel sehun itu terus berdering yang membuat Luhan konyol. Sehun sengaja memasang sendiri diponsel itu. Menyebalkan sekali.

Ponselnya itu kembali berdering benar-benar membuat Luhan kesal dan juga gugup. Yah, semuanya melebur menjadi satu saat ini. Sehun benar-benar membuatnya kehilangan akal.

"Yob_"

"Ya! Kau lama sekali menjawabnya kau kemana saja huh? Apa kau ada diluar dengan pria lain!"

Belum Luhan menjawab suara protes Sehun terdengar sangat memekakkan telinganya sungguh membuat sakit telinganya saja. Apa dia selalu seperti ini, sangat sulit merubah kebiasaannya yang seenakknya sendiri.

"Pelankan suaramu atau aku tutup teleponnya." kata Luhan.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan kau ini bersalah. Jawab dulu pertanyaanku…" kata pria ini lagi. Luhan sedikit lega bisa mendengar suara Sehun lagi. Walaupun ia akui ia gugup saat ini.

"Aku sedang ada dikamar sedang tidur. Dan kau menganggu tidurku. Kau bersalah meneleponku seperti ini, mengangguku tidur dan menunduhku bersama pria lain memangnya aku pria macam apa huh dan aku ini manly!" jelas Luhan.

Terdengar suara kekehan Sehun dan itu membuat Luhan bingung.

"Ya, kau tertawa. Aku sedang marah padamu Oh Sehun!"

"Arasseo, Luhan hyung kau marah denganku, karena kau terlalu merindukanku dan aku belum mengabarimu sama sekali bukan?"

Luhan sedikit tersentak Tampak raut malu kini menghiasi wajahnya.

"M…Mwo? Kenapa kau percaya diri sekali aku merindukanmu? Hei,Tuan Oh… sadarlah, kau ini tengah bermimpi. Aku tidak merindukanmu." jelasnya.

"Kalau aku tengah bermimpi, berarti jika dalam nyata kau memang merindukanku?" jawab Sehun.

"Euhh?" Luhan tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Dasar pria ini selalu memancing emosinya.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan memaksamu mengatakannya." kata Sehun pelan.

Luhan terdiam, ia tidak bisa mengucapkan apa-apa saat ini. Sebenarnya ia ingin memaki Sehun dengan kata-kata yang sangat kejam mengatakan kalau Sehun bodoh sekali membiarkan dia seperti mayat hidup disini tanpa ada kabar darinya, mengatakan bahwa Sehun sangat kejam bersikap seenaknya sendiri tanpa memperdulikan bagaimana Luhan disini.

"Kau tidak menggoda hyungku saat aku jauh darimu?" tanya Sehun.

"Kau selalu saja berpikir aku seperti itu menyebalkan sekali…"

"Karena aku tahu, bagaimana kau saat bersama hyung ku, kau selalu saja membuatnya senang didekatmu. Lain sekali saat kau bersamaku, kau tidak pernah tersenyum saat seperti kau bersama hyungku. Dan itu membuatku iri dengan hyungku Lu."

Suara Sehun terdengar serius walau memang nadanya sedikit pelan, tidak saat seperti tadi saat pertama Luhan menjawab teleponnya.

"Itu karena kau menyebalkan makanya aku tidak tersenyum padamu." jawab Luhan.

"Apa aku seperti itu? Tapi aku paling tampan daripada hyungku, aku juga paling pintar, aku paling muda dari hyungku. Apa kau tidak_"

"Ya! Oh Sehun…" sentak Luhan kesal.

"Kalau kau menelpon hanya untuk membicarakan hal yang tidak penting sebaiknya matikan saja teleponnya, aku mau_"

"Aku merindukanmu…" potong Sehun cepat. Luhan terdiam sesaat apa kata Sehun barusan? Dia tidak salah dengar.

"Aku benci sekali mengucapkan kata ini tapi kenyataannya begini… aku memang merindukanmu Lu." lanjut Sehun pelan.

Luhan terdiam seolah terhipnotis oleh kata-kata Sehun barusan. Sehun juga begitu Dia belum bicara lagi setelah mengatakan hal ini padanya.

"Apa kau sudah makan? Kau selalu saja lupa makan malam, makan yang banyak." kata Sehun dan sekarang nada bicaranya sepertinya sudah kembali seperti semula.

"A..aku, aku sudah makan tadi." jawab Luhan pelan yah.. dia sudah makan bersama Choi Minho. Walau intinya dia cukup merasa bersalah pada Sehun tapi tidak dipungkiri sekarang ia ingin tetap mendengar suara ini.

"Baiklah… cepat tidur jangan lupa kunci pintunya. Hati-hati…" kata Sehun padanya.

"Eumh satu lagi, tunggu aku kembali."

Luhan hanya diam saja saat mendengar kata Sehun yang sepertinya sangat menyesakkan baginya. Ia ingin sekali berteriak bahwa ia juga merasakan apa yang dia rasakan saat ini, tapi percuma saja ia nanti akan mengatakan perpisahan dan itu tidak berguna.

"Eum, aku tutup teleponnya." kata Sehun padanya,Sehun sebenarnya ragu memutus sambungan teleponnya tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Luhan tahu sebenarnya Sehun mengharap kata-kata darinya, walau hanya sekedar menanyakan apa kabar Sehun disana tapi ia tahan.

"Ne, tutup saja." jawabnya pelan. Terdengar suara helaaan nafas Sehun yang berat.

"Selamat malam Lu."

"Sel_"

'Tutuututtttttttttt…..'

Luhan mendengar nada telepon yang sudah terputus, Sehun memutuskan teleponnya sebelum ia membalasnya. Luhan tetap meletakkan ponselnya ditelinganya Pandangannya menatap kedepan dengan mata yang memerah. Menahan gejolak emosinya mati-matian.

"Sehun-ah, apa kau baik-baik disana? Kau istirahat yang cukup disana? Jangan minum bir atau wine terus-terusan aku tahu kau suka sekali mabuk jaga kesehatanmu…" kata Luhan sendiri dengan suara yang parau karena tenggorokannya tercekat.

"Aku Merindukanmu juga…." kata Luhan lagi seperti ia berbicara dengan Sehun ditelepon.

"Hati-hati, aku akan mematuhi apa katamu." lanjutnya lagi.

Luhan meletakkan ponselnya dengan cepat ia mengusap pipinya sendiri yang sepertinya ia tidak sadar teleh meneteskan air matanya. Entahlah, mendengar suara Sehun yang sepertinya benar-benar merindukannya ia merasa sangat bersalah padanya.

"Sehun-ah, maafkan aku…" gumamnya pelan.

 **_oOo_**

 **EXO Dorm, 11'st floor**

Luhan membuka pintu dorm tampak sepi sekali apa dia datang pagi sekali? Tapi tidak ini sudah cukup siang. Kris dan Baekhyun?

Luhan menatap meja makan masih tampak kosong tidak ada makanan. Ia menghela nafas panjang ini dikarena Kyungsoo tidak ada didorm jadi tidak ada makanan hasil melingkis kemeja merahnya yang panjang kemudian membuka lemari es berusaha mencari bahan makanan yang bisa dimasak. Lagi pula, ia nanti hanya menemani Kris ketempat bermain film saja.

"Kau mau memasak apa sini biar aku bantu." kata Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba muncul disamping Luhan.

"Ah kau sudah sembuh? Tapi apa kau bisa memasak?" tatap Luhan tidak percaya, Baekhyun hanya memainkan bibirnya gemas.

"Ya aku sudah sembuh! Lu hyung Memangnya aku Sehun tidak bisa memasak. Walau aku ini tidak setampan Sehunmu karena aku cantik dimata yeollie dan kau harus tahu keahlian memasakku hyung!" jawab Baekhyun terdengar sedikit menggoda Luhan dengan nada sedikit protes dan manja.

"Aigoo… kenapa urusan wajah disangkut pautkan? Aku hanya tidak yakin saja kau bisa memasak."

"Itu sama saja kan aku ingin mencoba menjadi istri terbaik yeollie kelak…" kata Baekhyun.

"Sini, biar aku bantu Mau memasak apa kakak iparku yang cantik?"

Luhan menatap Baekhyun dengan kesal memanggilnya kakak ipar dan cantik hell ingin sekali ia menyumpal bibir ganas itu.

"Ya, aku belum menikah dengan Sehun, lagi pula hal itu tidak akan terjadi." Luhan berkata pelan ia kemudian sadar dengan apa yang ia katakan. Baekhyun mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Apa? Apanya yang tidak akan terjadi?" tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"Ah, tidak… bukan apa-apa." jawab Luhan gugup.

"Kajja kita mulai memasak, Baek tolong cuci sayurannya aku akan membuat capcay." lanjutnya seolah tidak mengabaikan pertanyaan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun masih menatap Luhan bingung memang belakangan ini Luhan sedikit aneh. Apa karena pria yang sama cantiknya ini merindukan Sehun hingga sampai ingin membatalkan pernikahannya?

"Kau merindukan Sehun, LuLu hyung?" Baekhyun menatap Luhan dengan wajah yang serius.

"Euh?" Luhan menoleh kesamping tepat menatap masih tampak kemudian membalas dengan senyuman dan mengusap puncak rambutnya.

"Sini mana sayurannya biar aku cuci hyung." kata Baekhyun mengalihkan pembicaraannya.

"Ahh, igeo baekkie…" Luhan kembali pada konsentrasinya ia mengambilkan sejumlah bahan untuk Baekhyun.

Sesaat ia mendengar ponselnya sendiri berbunyi nada pesan. Luhan merogoh saku celananya.

 ** _'Sehun sudah kembali dari Jepang atau belum Lu? Jika sudah cepat katakan padanya bicarakan baik-baik masalah ini. Lagi pula aku yakin, pria itu tidak benar-benar ingin menikahimu karena profesinya itu. Kalau kau tidak berani mengatakannya biar aku saja yang mengatakan ini pada orang tuanya'_**

Jantung Luhan berdebar sangat keras membaca pesan ini. Tuan Yuan memang tidak main-main dengan semua ucapannya. Ia harus mengatakannya setelah Sehun tiba di korea. Tapi, bagaimana caranya? Tidak boleh tidak kau harus mengatakannya Lu harus.

"Ya, Lu hyung kau kenapa?" Luhan tersentak saat Baekhyun memanggilnya.

"Kau sakit ne?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Eum anniya. Aku baik-baik saja." Luhan segera memasukkan ponselnya.

"Kajja, kita lanjut memasak." lanjutnya.

Baekhyun masih menatap Luhan aneh. Lalu pandangannya tertuju pada seseorang yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh.

 **_oOo_**

Luhan berjalan dengan langkah malas seperti biasanya. Lalu dia membuka pintu sebelum ada seseorang yang memanggilnya.

"Xiao Lu…"

Ia menoleh dan dadanya sedikit berdebar karena melihat sosok yang tengah berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya kini. Luhan membatalkan untuk membuka kamaranya. Pria itu berjalan mendekat dan tersenyum padanya.

"kenapa kau tidak membalas pesanku? Dia belum kembali dari Jepang?" tanya pria itu. Luhan membasahi sedikit bibirnya ia seakan takut sekali jika bertemu dengan orang ini.

"Eum belum." jawab Luhan singkat.

"Aku tadi sangat sibuk sehingga aku tidak sempat membalas pesanmu."jawabnya berbohong. Tuan Yuan hanya tersenyum mendengarnya ia tidak bisa marah walau ia tahu sebenarnya pria ini berbohong.

"baiklah! Aku hanya memastikan keadaanmu saja. Dan satu lagi aku ingin tahu jawabanmu_"

"Arasseo, aku akan mengatakannya pada Sehun jika pernikahan ini akan batal. Kau tidak perlu ragu padaku." jawab Luhan menatap kearah Tuan Yuan.

"Aku akan bilang juga pada orang tuanya." lanjutnya pelan.

"Bagus…" kata Tuan Yuan.

"Baiklah, silahkan beristirahat. Hati-hati… selamat malam."

Pria setengah baya itu akhirnya berbalik dan meninggalkan Luhan yang kini tengah menatapnya.

"Andai saja Sehun bukan seorang idol bukan seorang member EXO…" gumamnya pelan.

 **_oOo_**

 **Luhan flat**

Luhan menatap meja kecil yang ada didepannya dengan bersiku seolah menatap makanan itu dengan malas. Apakah ia sanggup menghabiskan semua makanan itu. Kalau ia tidak makan keadaannya makin terpuruk.

"Ramen…" gersahnya. Ya, ia sengaja memasak makanan itu karena ia tahu ini makanan kesukaan Sehun. Siapa tahu dengan memakan makanan ini hatinya kembali tenang.

"Baiklah…selamat makan Luhan." dengan cepat ia mengambil Ramen dengan sumpitnya. Ia memasukkan kedalam mulutnya dan mengunyah dengan penuh sekali dimulutnya. Ia mengingat apa kata Sehun, harus makan banyak jangan lupa makan malam. Dan ini membuatnya harus makan walau dengan perasaan sesak setelah ia mengingat apa kata Tuan Yuan.

Tidak peduli dengan hatinya yang berlawanan dengan cara makannya yang seperti orang kelaparan. Ia menahan air matanya agar tidak tumpah saat makan seperti ini. Jelas, ia mengingat saat Sehun berada disini makan bersamanya.

Luhan dengan susah payah menelan makanannya karena tenggorokkannya tercekat menelan ludah saja sangat sulit. Ia mati-matian menahan air matanya mengingat semua apa kata-kata Sehun yang terekam jelas dimemorinya.

"Ya! Makan Luhan bodoh kenapa kau malah mengingatnya. Dasar bodoh!" katanya sendiri.

Ting!  
Luhan mendengar pintunya berbunyi. Ia membiarkannya ia berpikir hanya orang yang iseng.  
Ting!  
Pintunya berbunyi kembali. Luhan meletakkan sumpitnya dengan kesal.

"Aish jinja! Tuan Yuan… "

Luhan berjalan menuju pintu sebelum itu mengusap pipinya dan juga matanya yang sedikit basah karena air matanya yang tidak sadar telah menetes dengan sendirinya.

Ceklek! Luhan membuka pintunya.

"Ya, untuk apa kesini _"

Luhan tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya karena melihat sesosok yang sudah berdiri didepannya ini. Pria itu menatapnya tajam matanya terus tertuju padanya. Apalagi tertutup dengan masker dan juga topinya pria ini terlihat sedikit menyeramkan.

"Ka…kau?" suara Luhan terdengar gugup.

Sehun juga belum menjawabnya, ia masih betah menatap wajah Luhan, wajah Luhan yang sangat ia rindukan. Benar-benar sangat ia rindukan. Mata, hidung, bibir, dan semua anggota tubuh Luhan, ia perhatikan secara detail. Seolah memastikan bahwa pria ini tidak kenapa-napa ia baik-baik saja.

"Apa kau lupa denganku, huh?!" kata Sehun pada Luhan.

"Ta..tapi… ini bukan mimpi? Kau tidak…"

Sehun mendorong tubuh Luhan untuk masuk kedalam dan menutup kembali pintunya dengan kasar menggunakan kakinya. Sehun menahan pinggangnya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Yakkk, kau masih bilang ini mimpi?" Sehun melepas masker dan topinya. Luhan memang sepertinya sangat terkejut melihat Sehun ada didepannya dan kini dengan jarak sedekat ini. Ia seperti kehilangan kendali saat ini karena memang ia lupa cara berpikir dengan baik.

Luhan belum menjawabnya, ia hanya sibuk menatap detail wajah ,dia hanya memastikan ini bukan halusinasinya saja. Ini nyata Lu dia benar Oh Sehun. Tapi, bukankah masih besok ia dari Jepang kenapa hari ini sudah sampai di Korea.

"Ya!" panggil Sehun…

"Kau Oh Sehun?" kata Luhan dengan bodohnya membuat Sehun tersenyum dengan smirknya. Tangan Sehun kemudian meraih pipi Luhan dan memiringkan kepalanya, dengan cepat ia menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Luhan, Luhan cukup terkejut hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya kemudian ia mulai memejamkan matanya saat merasakan bibir Sehun mulai bergerak diatas bibirnya, menyesap bibirnya pelan, dan melumat bibirnya bergantian. Ciuman ini, ciuman ini milik Sehun. Yah, memang benar ia tidak sedang bermimpi. Dirasa Luhan sudah membalasnya, Sehun kemudian melepasnya tautan bibirnya dan menatap Luhan kembali.

Luhan membuka matanya dan tatapannya kembali menyatu dengan Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum simpul padanya membuat hatinya kembali berdesir. Lagi lagi seperti ini, ia sulit sekali mengatur detak jantungnya jika Sehun bersikap seperti ini.

"Sepertinya kau belum sadar sepenuhnya?" kata Sehun tersenyum miring padanya.

"Apa memang kau sangat merindukan ini…" Sehun mengusap pipinya yang kini sudah memerah menahan malu.

"An..anniya. Kau… ! Semaumu sendiri berkata seperti itu. Dasar, menyemmmpphhhh….hhh" Luhan membulatkan matanya saat tiba-tiba Sehun dengan cepat kembali menyatukan bibirnya disaat ia tidak menduganya sama sekali. Luhan berusaha mendorong tubuh Sehun agar melepas ciumannya ini tapi yang ada Sehun malah menarik tubuhnya semakin dekat hingga tidak ada jarak diantara mereka. Sehun seolah mengatakan bahwa ia sangat merindukannya saat ini berpisah dengannya adalah hal yang terberat walau hanya tiga hari saja. Sehun memiringkan kembali kepalanya dan kembali menyatukan bibirnya, memenuhi bibir Luhan dengan ciumannya yang sekarang temponya lebih lembut.

Luhan sadar, ia tahu sekali ia bisa merasakan rasa rindu yang teramat dalam dihati Sehun, tapi ia bisa apa? Ia juga merindukannya. Dan ia yakin, Sehun juga mengetahuinya melalu ciumannya ini.

Luhan sudah kehilangan kekuatan untuk memberontak ataupun menolak saat tangan Sehun mulai menyusup disela-sela rambutnya yang untuk menekan kepalanya, untuk memperdalam ciumanya lagi. Luhan bisa apa, ia hanya bisa membalas perlakuan Sehun padanya dengan ganti melumat bibir tersenyum disela-sela ciumannya, ternyata pria dihadapan nya ini juga merasakan hal yang sama. Benar-benar merindukannya, yah setidaknya ia merasa lega setelah ia tahu bahwa Luhan juga merindukannya. Entahlah, atau hanya perasaannya tapi Sehun merasakan itu dari ciuman Luhan saat ini. Ini yang Sehun suka dari Luhan, pria cantik ini selalu bisa membuatnya bahagia. Walaupun sebenarnya ia sangat lelah…

Dengan bertemu Luhan, seolah tenaganya yang telah habis kembali terisi walau hanya menatap pria cantik itu sekali tapi ia akui ia bahagia.

 **_oOo_**

"Asshhh…." Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan raut wajah yang menakutkan, ia kesal sekali dengan Luhan. Dengan berganti tshirt dan juga handuk ditangannya, ia menatap Luhan yang kini duduk santai sambil menatap layar televisi.

"Ya! Kau tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali…" kata Sehun cantik ini menoleh kearahnya dengan tatapan datarnya. Seolah memang ini bukan duduk tepat disebelahnya kini.

"Ini bukan salahku ini juga salahmu. Kau sendiri yang menciumku dengan sangat rakus. Tanpa bertanya dahulu padaku."

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya berulang-ulang mendengar apa kata Luhan barusan.

"M..Mwo? Kau…" Sehun memicingkan matanya.

"Kau pikir, aku saja yang mencium dengan sangat rakus? Huh! Hei nyonya Oh… apa kau lupa membalas ciumanku dengan hal yang sama bahkan tanganmu hampir merontokkan rambutku yang keren ini karena kau terus meremas dan mmppp.."

Luhan menutup bibir Sehun dengan tangannya karena ia tidak tahan dengan ucapan pria ini. Ia bisa gila jika Sehun seperti ini membuatnya malu saja. Walau memang benar begitu kenyataannya.

Luhan sadar apa yang dilakukannya kemudian melepas masih menatapnya kesal.

"Kalau tidak ada yang memulainya, aku juga tidak akan seperti itu…" kata Luhan menatap kelayar televisi. Sungguh ia malu sekali jika Sehun membahasnya.

"Oh kau masih malu ternyata baby Lu Tssk!" goda Sehun.

"Ya! Terserah apa katamu…" gersahnya ia kembali fokus dengan apa yang ia tonton saat ini.

"Aish… bibirku masih pedas sekali.. " Sehun kembali menggosok bibirnya memang terlihat memerah saat ini bukan karena ciumannya dengan Luhan, yah memang itu juga penyebabnya. Tapi, ada hal lain yang menyebabkan itu menjadi sangat merah saat ini.

"Mwoya? Kenapa jadi seperti ini…" Luhan menatap bibir Sehun.

"Jangan digosok terus menerus, kau ini…" lanjutnya.

"Makanya ini salahmu. Seharusnya sebelum aku menciummu lagi kau bilang padaku kau baru makan apa. Aku yakin itu bukan Ramen. Tapi kau sengaja memakan sambal untuk membuatku seperti ini bukan?!" kata Sehun sinis padanya.

"Kau menyebalkan sekali." Luhan bergegas bangun dari duduknya.

"Yakkk, kau mau kemana?!" pekik kemudian mencari sesuatu dimeja tempat rias nya.

"Igeo…" Luhan menyerahkan sesuatu pada Sehun. Sehun menatapnya bingung.

"Ini apa?" duduk disebelahnya tentu saja dengan wajah kesalnya sambil menatap Sehun.

"Kapas…" kata Sehun lagi.

"Diamlah…" perintah Luhan. Ia kemudian menuangkan cairan pembersih wajahnya kedalam kapas dan menempelkan tepat dibibir Sehun.

"Mpppp…" Sehun terdiam saat kapas itu sekarang ada tersenyum geli melihat wajah Sehun.

"Ya! Untuk apa kau…"

"Jangan banyak bicara!" potong Luhan.

"Dengan begini bibirmu tidak akan panas, sebentar lagi juga akan sembuh. Jadi biarkan kapas itu tetap menempel. Kau mengerti?"

Sehun hanya pasrah mendengar apa perintah pria cantik ini, yah memang benar. Ia merasa bibirnya sekarang sudah tidak terasa panas lagi. Luhan kembali menatap layar televisi.

"Eumh, Lu?" panggil menoleh padanya. "Aku lapar…bisa kau buatkan aku makanan tapi jangan Ramen yang pedas itu… aku tidak_"

"Aish!" Luhan heran dengan sikap Sehun, apa dia salah makan saat di Jepang? hingga sikapnya aneh sekali. Apalagi dengan ber aegyeo seperti ini.

"Kau kesini selalu saja menghabiskan jatah makananku! Baiklah hanya ada ramyun… jangan protes!"

"Aigoo… dengan suamimu saja kau pelit sekali…"

"Suami? Aish! Baiklah-baiklah akan aku buatkan… Tuan muda Oh Sehun."

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya, sambil tersenyum pada hanya membalasnya dnegan mencibirkan bibirnya.

"Aku mengerti! Istriku kau sangat pengertian sekali dengan suamimu ini."

"YA! Berhenti berkata seperti itu…"

 **_oOo_**

Luhan masih belum bisa memejamkan matanya, pria cantik ini tidur menyamping dengan terus berusaha untuk tidur tapi ia tetap saja tidak bisa memejamkan matanya. Iya pikiran nya terus saja memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan besok mengatakannya pada Sehun dan juga mengatakan pada orang tuanya Ini membuatnya pusing.

Tapi disaat yang tidak terduga, Luhan merasakan sesuatu melingkar diperutnya Sebuah tangan. Luhan menoleh ternyata Sehun sudah ada disampingnya.

"Aku tahu kau belum tidur hum…" kata Sehun dengan suaranya yang terdengar sengaja menenggelamkan wajahnya tepat disebelah bahu Luhan sambil menghirup aroma dalam-dalam pria rusa ini.

"Aku tahu kau tadi tidur diluar kenapa kau sekarang disini." balas Luhan, ia belum menatap Sehun sepenuhnya karena posisinya masih sama.

"Aku tahu, kau akan tidur setelah aku memelukmu seperti ini." kata Sehun lagi seolah tahu apa yang dialami Luhan saat ini, gelisah.

"Aku malas berdebat denganmu Lepaskan pelukanmu dan tidurlah diluar…"

"Kau memikirkan apa hingga belum bisa tidur?" tanyanya mengabaikan apa kata Luhan barusan.

"Aku,..tidak memikirkan apa-apa." jawab Luhan berbohong, ia merasa sedikit geli saat merasakan hembusan nafas Sehun yang keluar dari hidung dan juga bibir pria ini saat mengenai kulit sekitar bahu dan lehernya karena saat ini Sehun menyibakkan kemeja nya.

"Lalu, kenapa kau juga belum tidur?" tanya balik Luhan.

"Aku tidak bisa jauh darimu, makanya aku sulit sekali tidur…"

"Jawaban macam apa itu? Kau belajar merayu dari mana huh? Menggelikan." cibir Luhan.

walau nada bicaranya pelan tetap saja terdengar kesal Sehun terkekeh mendengar kata Luhan.

"Astaga. Apa itu terdengar merayu? Menurutku tidak sama sekali aku tidak suka cara seperti itu." tegas Sehun.

"Tapi tetap saja itu termasuk kata rayuan…"

"Tidak Lu!" bantah Sehun lagi.

"Iya!" balas Luhan kembali. Sehun dengan cepat merubah posisi tubuhnya dan juga posisi tubuh Luhan, tentu saja Luhan terkejut. Sekarang Sehun sudah berada diatas tubuh Luhan dengan kakinya yang satu ada ditengah sela-sela kaki Luhan dan tangannya yang satu menopang tubuhnya agar tidak seutuhnya membebani Luhan.

"ige mwoya?" Luhan terkejut pada Sehun.

"Ne ige mwoya? Tssk…" Sehun tersenyum miring pada Luhan.

"Menurutmu? Katamu aku suka merayu? baiklah aku tidak akan merayumu akan aku lakukan sesuatu dengan caraku sendiri." lanjut Sehun.

Luhan menelan ludahnya dengan sangat sulit sekali karena tatapan mata Sehun yang tajam sekaligus membuatnya merasa gugup. Sebenarnya ia tidak boleh gugup seperti ini. Ia seharusnya menendang kaki Sehun agar tubuhnya tidak berada diatasnya.

"mwoya? Apa yang kau lakukan?" Luhan mengangkat tangannya untuk mendorong tubuh Sehun, tapi dengan cepat pula tangan Sehun menahan tanganya.

"Jika saja kau sudah menjadi istriku aku tidak akan menunggu lama."

"Mwo! Yakkk menunggu lama? Kau gila…"

"memang! Kau benar aku memang gila kau tidak tahu? bagaimana aku di Jepang tanpa menghubungimu sama sekali. padahal aku sangat ingin menghubungimu Aku akui, aku sudah terbiasa denganmu disisiku kau tidak tahu rasanya seperti apa disana tanpa ada kau, kau tidak akan tahu…"

"…" Luhan tidak menjawabnya walau ia sendiri merasakan bagaimana rasanya ia seperti mayat hidup saat Sehun tidak ada dan entah kenapa ia malah tidak berontak sekarang saat tangan Sehun mengusap pipinya pelan.

'Sehun-ah aku sama sepertimu, aku merasakan apa yang kau rasakan bahkan lebih, aku sakit sekali saat ini sesak mengingat besok aku akan mengatakan kata-kata yang sangat aku benci'

"Aku tahu, pasti akan memakiku dengan kata-kata saat aku tidak menghubungimu. Tapi aku sadar semuanya butuh proses, kau tidak dengan mudah bisa menyukaiku. Pasti kau akan berpikir dua kali untuk bisa mencintaiku."

"Sehun-ah, kau kenapa seperti ini jangan berlebihan_"

"Aku bicara apa adanya? Apa ada yang salah dengan apa yang aku rasakan? Aku bukan type pria seperti ini dan kau membuatku kehilangan harga diri didepanmu dan perlu kau tahu aku benci sekali situasi dimana aku akan…."

Luhan menanti kata-kata apalagi yang akan keluar dari bibir Sehun karena sepertinya pria ini belum selesai mengatakan sepenuhnya apa yang hendak ia sampaikan padanya.

"mwo?" kata Luhan.

"Anniya…" gumam Sehun pelan.

"Sehun-ah, aku sesak sekali tidak bisakah kau bangun dari tubuhku?" Luhan menatap posisi Sehun yang masih diatasnya.

"Aku belum selesai bicara, tidak mau!"

"Aigoo kau mau bicara apa lagi? Aku sudah cukup mendengar semuanya darimu dan itu membuatku_"

Luhan terdiam saat bibir Sehun menempel dibibirnya Sehun sangat tahu cara membuat Luhan diam dan juga mengalihkan sikap gengsi pria ini. Bibir Sehun bergerak pelan menyesap bibirnya perlahan kemudian melumatnya bergantian dengan lembut. Sehun melepas ciumannya kemudian dengan cepat ia mencium kening Luhan. Membenamkan bibirnya disana agak lama seolah menyampaikan rasa sayangnya pada Luhan. Luhan seperti diatas angin lagi, lagi dan lagi. Sehun suka sekali membuatnya jantungan seperti ini. Mencium tanpa Luhan duga dan dengan tiba-tiba. Tapi ia kenapa senang dengan perlakuan Sehun yang seperti ini.

"Tidurlah…" Sehun bangun dari tubuhnya kemudian memeluk tubuhnya kembali.

"Aku akan memelukmu seperti ini jangan protes dan biarkan seperti ini…"

Luhan merasakan pelukan erat Sehun dilingkar perutnya ia juga bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Sehun yang sedikit menggelitik kulit lehernya.

"Hun…"

"Eum…" jawab Sehun pelan. Sehun sudah memejamkan matanya karena ia ingin menikmati pelukan ini dengan dalam.

"Apa kau tidak akan marah dan membenciku?"

"Untuk apa aku marah dan membencimu? Hum?" jawab Sehun kini suaranya terdengar sedikit berat.

"Aku sudah bersalah padamu…" kata Luhan lagi.

"Kau boleh membenciku…" lanjutnya lagi, Luhan sebenarnya ingin sekali mengatakan ia sangat mencintai pria ini. Tapi nanti yang ada akan semakin rumit karena pernikahan juga akan batal.

"Kau bicara apa hum?" Sehun sepertinya memang tidak tahu apa maksud Luhan.

"Apapun itu, aku tidak pantas membencimu…"

"Tapi kau tidak tahu_"

"Aku tahu Lu, kau jangan mengacaukan ini dengan mengatakan kalau kau menyukaiku kau tahu? aku semakin tidak bisa tidur nantinya." potong Sehun.

"Tidurlah sekarang… aku akan tetap memelukmu…"

Luhan belum sempat menjawabnya Sehun sudah seenaknya saja berkata seperti itu. Walaupun itu benar tapi Luhan akan tetap menyangkalnya sampai ia tidak kuat lagi menyembunyikan perasaanya.

 **_oOo_**

Sehun dengan penampilannya yang masih dengan matanya yang sembab dan juga dengan masker yang menempel menutup sebagian wajahnya membuat Luhan menatapnya aneh.

"Ya cepat kau harus segera kembali kedorm sebelum siang…" Luhan menarik paksa tangan Sehun,sepertinya Sehun masih mengantuk. Ia sesekali memejamkan sudah memakai sepatunya, tapi Sehun? ia malah bersandar di dinding dengan mata terpejam.

"Hun! Pakai sepatumu ini sudah jam delapan. Aku tidak mau yang lainnya berpikiran yang macam-macam tentang kita…" ucap Luhan Ia kemudian menggoyangkan tubuh Sehun.

"Yaaakkkkk!"

"Eumh aku masih mengantuk tidak bisakah satu jam lagi Lu?" Sehun mulai membuka matanya.

"Ini, sepatumu cepat pakai!" dengan malas akhirnya juga menuruti apa kata Luhan Tentu saja ia masih menggerutu.

"Kajja!"

Luhan membuka pintunya dan Sehun ada dibelakangnya saat mulai menutup pintu dan berjalan… Ia sangat terkejut ada seseorang yang tengah menyaksikan nya dengan Sehun.

"Kalian rupanya?"

"Tuan Yuan…" gumam Luhan, mata pria itu terus menatap Sehun begitu juga Sehun. Ia menatap pria itu aneh Kenapa pria itu pagi-pagi sekali ada ditempat Luhan apa ada sesuatu lagi?

"Untuk apa kau ketempat Luhan?" tanya Sehun.

"Bagus, kau ada disini." jawab Tuan Yuan.

"Xiao Lu, apa kau sudah mengatakannya? Kau sudah mengatakan padanya…" Tuan Yuan menatap cantik ini tampak gugup sekaligus menatap tajam pada Tuan Yuan dan juga Luhan. Rasa kantuknya kini seperti hilang saat ia mulai mencium gelagat aneh dua orang didepannya ini.

"Uum, aku belum_"

"Katakan apa? Ada yang kau sembunyikan dariku Lu?" tanya Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya ia takut sekali mengucapkan ini. Tapi, ia harus mengatakannya.

"Lu, lebih cepat kau katakan akan lebih bagus…" tambah Tuan menatap nanar pada Tuan Yuan dan kini pandangannya tertuju pada Sehun.

"Sehun-ah…" kata Luhan pelan.

"Tuan Yuan telah mencabut semua tuntutannya pada SM ent, tentang foto kita berdua." katanya lagi dengan tegas namun ia merasa sangat sesak sekali.

"Kau tahukan maksudnya? nama baikmu, keluargamu dan juga EXO tidak akan menjadi buruk karena scandal kita sudah tidak akan disebarkan. Jadi dengan ini maka aku putuskan_"

"LUHAN!" pekik Sehun menatap Luhan geram. Tangannya mengepal ia seolah tahu apa maksud Luhan kali ini.

"Dengarkan aku!" tegas Luhan dengan matanya yang memerah. Ia menghela nafas panjang sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi.

"Kita tidak perlu menikah untuk menutupinya tidak perlu adanya pernikahan untuk menutupi semua ini. Karena semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Luhan dengan susah payah ia menahan laju air matanya, ia masih menatap Sehun, begitu juga sebaliknya. Sehun masih menatapnya dengan sorot mata yang tajam dan rahangnya mengeras. Seperti ada batu besar menghantam dadanya saat Luhan membatalkan pernikahan ini.

"Kau sudah jelas! jadi_"

"Aku tidak mau!" potong Sehun, "Aku tetap tidak mau! Aku ingin tetap menikah denganmu!" jelas Sehun membuat Luhan menatapnya tidak percaya.

Tuan Yuan juga menatap Sehun tidak percaya bagaimana pemuda ini bersikeras menikah dengan Luhan apa telah terjadi sesuatu dengan mereka berdua. Tapi tidak mungkin Luhan bukan pria semacam itu.

"Hun… kau tidak_" gumam Luhan.

"Aku tidak akan melepasmu begitu saja Lu!"

T

B

C

* * *

HunHan Next Episode!

'Sehun-ah, kau lama sekali. Kami sudah berkumpul, katanya kau mau main bersama kami hingga malam? Eoh?!'

"Aku tidak baik-baik saja, aku sedang tidak baik-baik saja." katanya dengan suara paraunya.

* * *

Mind TO Review?.

Big Thanks To readeulnim duh saya terhura oh ini nama Fb saya ''Selubiy HunHannie Deer'' itu fb nista saya bhaq! aku tanpa kalian bukanlah apa-apa hyaayaa Anyeonggggg!

* * *

^^520 I Say '' 훈'' You Say '' 한''^^


End file.
